Lump of Affection
by nakki desinta
Summary: Aku tidak pernah ingin percaya bahwa ia benar-benar mencintaiku, tapi sepertinya aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain dan aku juga harus mengakui bahwa aku juga mencintainya...Gin x Ruki - Chapter 8-End!
1. Step 1 to 3

**Apa kabar Minna-san?**

Sebelum saya mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tidak berguna, saya ingin menyampaikan …

**MOHON MAAF LAHIR BATIN,Maafkan kata-kata saya yang menyinggung perasaan Minna-san, baik di ficti buatan saya, maupun di review-review yang saya berikan.**

**SELAMAT IDUL FITRI 1432H !**

Setelah berminggu-minggu hiatus, aku malah kembali dengan crack pair Gin x Rukia, karena banyak request dan aku juga sedang mencoba banyak pair, serta genre yang berbeda.

Di fict ini aku mencoba menyisipkan humor *maaf jika masih garing* tapi inilah hasil karyaku, harap masukan dari Minna-san untuk aku perbaiki pada update selanjutnya.

Karakter Gin ku buat sesuai imajinasiku *dibacok Om Tite Kubo*, habisnya aku selalu membayangkan Gin yang seperti ini *nyengir lebar*

Untuk Ojou-chan, aku berusaha memenuhi permintaanmu, karena di Sebuah Pertukaran Permintaan aku hanya buat slight, tapi di fict ini benar-benar pair, ku harap Ojou-chan bisa menerima usahaku ini.

Baiklah Minna-san, aku hanya bisa menyampaikan terima kasih atas semua bantuan dan dukungannya selama ini *nyengir lebar*

Saya juga ingin menyampaikan dukungan dan selamat pada para Author yang mengikuti ajang IFA (Indonesian Fanfiction Awards 2011), maaf karena aku belum yakin untuk mendaftarkan karyaku dalam event sebagus IFA *aku masih perlu belajar banyak*

Aku sembah sujud pada Rin Akari Dai ichi-chan, maafkan aku yang belum bisa mengikuti saranmu untuk mengikuti IFA.

Pokoknya untuk semua partisipan aku sampaikan…. GANBATTE!

Sekarang kita masuk ke fict...

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Bleach belong to Tite Kubo *Maaf aku telah mengacak-acak chara milik mu, Om***

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lump Of Affection<strong>_

**Pair : Ichimaru Gin x Kuchiki Rukia**

**By : Nakki Desinta**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Beginning...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>1. Aku, Kuchiki Rukia<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

Aku Rukia, berasal dari Rukongai, tubuhku tidak tinggi, bahkan di bawah tinggi rata-rata wanita pada umumnya, rambut hitam sebahu milikku selalu tergerai, dan mataku yang berwarna kelam melengkapi penampilanku yang cenderung kalem.

Aku memberanikan diri untuk masuk dalam Akademi Shinigami bersama sahabatku, Renji. Akademi Shinigami adalah sebuah lembaga yang akan mengantarkan kami untuk ditempatkan di salah satu divisi Gotei 13, jajaran elit pertahanan keamanan di Soul Society. Aku dan Renji sama-sama berjuang keras, sama dengan halnya perjuangan kami untuk hidup dan tumbuh besar di Rukongai.

Setelah bertahun-tahun melewati masa pendidikan di Akademi Shinigami, aku tidak pernah menyangka akan mengalami saat-saat beruntung seperti ini, sebuah keluarga bangsawan datang padaku, mengajukan permohonan agar aku menjadi adik adopsi dari Kapten Divisi 6, kapten dengan karisma luar biasa, dingin, kaku namun berwajah tampan, Kuchiki Byakuya.

Sosoknya menyilaukan mataku, namun aku sadar, sulit untuk menjangkaunya ataupun para anggota keluarga Kuchiki yang lain, aku hanya makhluk kotor dari jalanan, aku yakin tidak mungkin mereka ingin mengadopsiku, bisa-bisa aku hanya menjadi bahan cemoohan mereka.

Begitu kuat kemauanku untuk menolak permohonan mereka saat itu.

Aku sudah yakin hendak menolak, namun aku bersikap sopan dengan melontarkan jawaban akan mempertimbangkan permohonan mereka agar terlihat sopan, dan berniat menyatakan penolakanku esok harinya.

Tapi aku menerima kenyataan pahit!

Saat para anggota keluarga Kuchiki meninggalkanku, hanya berjarak dua langkah, Si rambut merah itu, si badan bertato tanpa perasaan itu, Abarai Renji, malah memberikan selamat padaku, aku marah dan sangat terluka saat itu, mendapati kenyataan Renji membiarkanku pergi, aku langsung mengatakan selamat tinggal padanya dan mengejar rombongan keluarga Kuchiki.

Aku menyatakan penerimaanku atas tawaran keluarga Kuchiki.

Mungkin Renji sendiri tidak sadar betapa terlukanya aku karena sikapnya yang tidak sama sekali berusaha menahanku sebagaimana seharusnya aku menjadi teman dan sahabat di sisinya. Tapi kenyataan memang tak berbelas kasih, terlebih lagi Renji tidak memiliki otak yang cukup untuk berpikir mengenai perasaanku, dan karena itu dia bisa dengan mudah membiarkanku menjadi salah satu bagian dari keluarga bangsawan sekelas klan Kuchiki.

Hallo? Ada yang ingin membangunkanku dari mimpi ini? Ku rasa tidak!

Karena itu sekarang aku menjadi Kuchiki Rukia.

Si rambut merah itu benar-benar bodoh! Aku akan membuatnya menyesali perlakuan bodohnya ini.

Karena gelar bangsawan yang melekat padaku, aku mendapatkan hak khusus dan mendapat hak untuk ditempatkan di salah satu divisi tanpa tes panjang seperti yang dilakukan Renji dan para anggota akademi yang lain. Ada sisi baik dan sisi buruk dari kondisi ini, coba tebak yang mana yang baik dan yang mana yang buruk?

Baik, karena aku bisa cepat pergi dari hadapan Renji, dan tidak harus melihat wajahnya yang di penuhi tato itu!

Buruk, karena aku berada di tempat asing, dan berhadapan dengan Kakak yang terlihat tanpa emosi, seolah dia tidak pernah memiliki indra.

Kenapa aku berpikiran seperti ini?

Apakah aku terlalu banyak menonton kartun Chappy The Rabbit? Ku rasa iya. Yah, kurang lebih Chappy sangat memengaruhi kehidupanku. Aku suka sekali dengan Chappy, dan dia satu-satunya tokoh yang menurutku terlihat sangat imut, dan sekarang dia menjadi satu-satunya temanku setelah Renji membuangku.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2. Dia, Ichimaru Gin -?-<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aku sudah melihat divisi empat, ada Kapten Unohana yang sangat lembut dan keibuan, aku suka sekali, mungkin aku akan cocok berada di sana. Hanya saja kebanyakan pekerjaan divisi empat untuk diperbantukan sebagai tim medis, tidak banyak yang aku ketahui tentang perawatan luka selain dengan kido, harapan ku makin kecil untuk berada di divisi ini. Sedangkan di divisi lain… aku sendiri tidak yakin apakah bisa bertahan di sana.

Divisi dua ada Kapten Zaraki, aku ngeri melihatnya, plus manik-manik di ujung rambutnya itu, lalu ada divisi di bawah naungan Kapten Kurotsuchi, kapten yang paling nyentrik dengan tatanan make up aneh. Sejauh ini yang mungkin masih baik untuk aku bernaung adalah divisi tiga belas, tapi aku tidak yakin berada di sana, mengingat kapten divisi tiga belas, Ukitake Joushiro, selalu menghabiskan waktunya terbaring di tempat tidur, karena sering sakit, kondisi badannya lemah. Apa mungkin aku yang masih baru ini bisa mengerjakan tugas yang ia berikan padaku?

Ada banyak kapten yang lain seperti Hitsugaya Toushiro, Aizen Sousuke, lalu Komamura… aku tidak tau nama lengkapnya, tapi dia terlihat cukup aneh karena mengenakan topeng sepanjang waktu, dan dengan tubuh yang luar biasa besar itu… mungkin aku akan terlihat seperti kutu jika berjalan bersamanya.

Malangnya tinggi tubuhku yang luar biasa di bawah rata-rata ini.

Sekarang Kakak membawaku ke divisi tiga, kaki ku sudah gemetar dan rasanya hampir patah, dan aku bersyukur ini adalah divisi terakhir yang harus aku kunjungi, sebelum akhirnya kapten divisi satu, Yamamoto, memutuskan dimana aku akan ditempatkan.

Ini pun salah satu hak khusus sebagai anggota keluarga Kuchiki, berkeliling melihat seluruh divisi di Gotei 13, anggota akademi yang lain tidak mendapatkan hak seperti ini.

"Kapten Divisi tiga adalah Ichimaru Gin," jelas Kakak sebelum kami melangkah masuk melalui gerbang dengan lambang angka tiga.

Seketika aku merinding melihat suasana dalam bangunan, seseorang berambut pirang dengan poni, menatapku tajam, sebelah matanya agak tertutup poninya yang jatuh ke depan, entah aku sebut itu poni atau sekedar rambut yang jatuh karena faktor angin, dan di tangan kirinya terdapat lebel wakil kapten.

"Selamat sore, Kapten Kuchiki," sapanya dengan kepala tertunduk rendah.

Kakak mengangguk samar sebelum kembali melangkah, sementara aku masih membeku saat sepasang mata milik wakil kapten itu masih menatapku.

"Rukia?" suara berat milik Kakak menghentakkanku, menyadarkanku bahwa aku tertinggal beberapa langkah darinya.

Segera aku berlari mengejarnya, menyamakan langkah kami saat kami melewati koridor yang mengantarkan kami pada sebuah ruangan dengan pintu besar, sepertinya ini adalah pintu milik kapten-kapten- siapa tadi namanya? Aku lupa total gara-gara wakil kapten berambut pirang tadi.

Kakak mengetuk pintu, lalu terdengar suara dari dalam.

"Silahkan masuk."

Aku merasa udara dingin mengalir di sepanjang tulang belakangku, membuat semua bulu tengkuk berdiri, suara yang baru aku dengar sungguh menakutkanku, terdengar manis, namun tidak bersahabat dan licik, seketika aku merasa ada seekor ular merayap di sepanjang kaki ku. Aku takut membayangkan seperti apa pemilik suara ini.

Kakak masuk dengan sangat tenang, gayanya selalu kaku dan dingin seperti ini, mungkin dia sendiri tidak sadar aku sudah sebegini takutnya untuk menemui siapa pun dalam ruangan ini. Rasanya seperti akan masuk wahana rumah hantu.

"Kapten Kuchiki, apa kabar?"

Aku membeku dan merapat pada Kakak, berdiri sejauh mungkin dari jarak pandang seseorang di balik meja sana. Kakak sepertinya menyadari perubahan sikapku, sampai-sampai ia menoleh padaku yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya dan tengah menyembunyikan diriku sebaik mungkin.

"Apa yang membawa bangsawan Kuchiki mengunjungi divisi tiga?" kata suara itu lagi, terdengar semakin dekat denganku.

"Rukia?" suara Kakak kembali tegas memanggilku, aku sadar ini isyarat agar aku menujukkan diriku, aku benci dengan acara perkenalan ini!

Mau tidak mau aku keluar dari persembunyian, aku satu-satunya alasan kenapa kami ke sini, jadi akan mempermalukan Kakak jika aku sendiri tidak menampakkan diri.

"Ini Kuchiki Rukia, adik ku. Rukia, ini Kapten Ichimaru," gumam Kakak.

Aku memberanikan diri melihat Kapten Ichimaru. Dia tinggi kurus, rambutnya berwarna silver, dan senyum-ralat! Itu lebih mirip seringai- terukir lebar di wajahnya, dan matanya tertutup rapat, aku tidak mampu melihat warna matanya, tapi aku juga tidak berharap bisa melihatnya, begini saja aku sudah sangat takut. Kapten ini perwujudan rubah atau ular yang sangat licik, dan aku merasakan bulu tengkuk ku makin tegang berdiri lurus saat melihatnya menenglengkan kepala untuk melihat jelas diriku.

"Apa kabar, Rukia?" sapanya riang. Aku mendapati Kakak agak mengangkat ujung alisnya saat Kapten Ichimaru menyebut namaku. Adakah yang salah?

"B-baik. S-selamat sore, Kapten Ichimaru," jawabku gelagapan, aku tidak sanggup membiarkan udara dingin yang terus mengaliriku.

"Jadi ini adik adopsi yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan penghuni se-Soul Society?" katanya masih menatapku, sekalipun aku tidak tau apakah matanya benar melihatku dari sisi serapat itu.

"Aku ingin memperkenalkannya, sebelum Kapten Yamamoto memutuskan penempatannya," ucap Kakak dingin.

"Baiklah, Rukia. Khusus untukmu panggil aku Gin, tidak perlu embel-embel Kapten!"

Aku kaget dan langsung menoleh pada Kakak, tapi Kakak tetap memasang wajah kakunya. Hah, aku tidak memiliki tim sukses sekarang.

Kakak kelihatan tidak keberatan dengan permintaan Kapten berwajah pucat itu. Yah, wajahnya tidak berubah raut sama sekali, mana aku tau apa yang ia pikirkan?

Aku terdiam, kehilangan kata-kataku sendiri saat berusaha mengenali sosok pucat di hadapanku. Tekanan roh milik kapten berwajah tirus ini sangat tenang, bahkan aku bisa menggambarkannya dengan satu garis lurus, jauh lebih tenang dari tekanan roh milik Kakak, menunjukkan betapa pemiliknya memiliki pengendalian yang sangat baik atas emosinya, dan aku bergidik ngeri saat mendapati seringai di wajahnya tidak pernah hilang, itu artinya apa yang ada di hati dan benaknya tidak bisa dibaca melalui tekanan roh miliknya atau wajahnya, dan membuat siapapun tidak akan mampu mengukur kekuatan yang mungkin ia miliki.

Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk berada dekat-dekat dengan kapten sekelas dirinya.

"Ku harap kita bisa menjadi satu tim, ya, Rukia?" ucapnya tetap dengan nada suara yang sama. Tangannya terulur memberikanku sebuah bungkusan yang sekilas aku kenali sebagai manisan, dan aku meraihnya, manisan kesemek. Kapten ini sepertinya menyukai manisan kesemek.

Aku meraih manisan yang ia berikan, namun tidak berani menjawab ucapannya, habisnya dalam hati aku berucap mantra.

Ku mohon, jangan di divisi ini, jangan dengan Kapten mengerikan ini, jangan sampai… Aku akan sembah sujud sampai lututku lemas deh.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3. Takdir sepertinya sangat membenci ku<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

Hari ini aku, bersama puluhan shinigami lain yang baru saja lulus dari akademi, hadir dalam sebuah pertemuan yang akan mengumumkan posisi penempatan kami dalam tiga belas divisi. Mataku berkeliling melihat ke-dua puluh lima orang yang berdiri di podium tengah ruangan, tiga belas kapten dan tiga belas wakilnya, hanya divisi enam yang tidak memiliki wakil kapten, dan Kakak berdiri di sana, tepat di samping kapten berwajah licik itu.

Saat pandanganku jatuh padanya –aku tidak sengaja, itu karena dia berdiri di samping Kakak!- dia melambaikan tangan padaku, lengkap dengan seringai lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya, aku merinding melihatnya, dan menjawabnya dengan anggukan berat saat Renji yang duduk di sampingku menoleh penuh tatapan bingung, mungkin dia juga heran, kenapa kapten berambut silver itu melambaikan tangannya padaku.

Berdiri seorang tua yang kami semua kenali sebagai pimpinan dari semua jajaran divisi, Kapten Yamamoto yang memiliki janggut sepanjang tinggi tubuhnya (andai saja dia tidak bungkuk!)

Dia mengumumkan satu demi satu nama dalam gulungan kertas yang ia pegang. Aku berdoa, tempatkan aku dimana saja, asal jangan di divisi tiga.

"Kuchiki Rukia!" jeda sejenak dalam suara serak Kapten Yamamoto, membuatku menahan napas menunggu ucapannya.

"Ditempatkan sebagai posisi ketiga dalam divisi tiga, di bawah kepemimpinan Kapten Ichimaru."

Aku hampir meratap saat mendengar suara berat Kapten Yamamoto mengumumkan mimpi burukku. Takdir memang sangat membenciku!

Aku beranjak dari tempatku dan berdiri di belakang papan dengan tulisan angka tiga, bersama dua orang lain yang lebih dulu dipanggil. Kaki ku luar biasa lemas, aku tidak mampu menghadapi kenyataan pahit yang paling aku takuti ini. Bangunkan aku jika ini memang mimpi buruk, seseorang tolong bangunkan aku.

"Hallo, Rukia!"

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku dan melihat wajah pucat dengan seringai itu hanya berjarak beberapa senti dariku, kontan aku mundur dan merasakan tubuhku kehilangan keseimbangan karena terlalu kuat mendorong diri ku ke belakang, namun saat ku kira aku akan jatuh, aku merasakan sebuah tangan kurus dan dingin melingkar di pinggangku, menarik tubuhku hingga hampir menubruk pemiliknya.

"Hati-hati dengan keseimbangan tubuhmu, Rukia."

Tidak ada kalimat lain yang bisa aku lontarkan, hanya berusaha berdiri tegak lagi dengan bersandar pada tangan kurus milik Kapten Ichimaru, dan menggumamkan terima kasih yang sangat samar dalam keadaan kepala tertunduk, aku merasakan pipi ku panas terbakar karena malu, dan aku tidak ingin ia melihatnya.

Aku menjadi tontonan orang satu ruangan, termasuk Kakak Byakuya, dia menatapku dengan sorot tajam, aku tau aku baru saja mencorengkan noda di wajah tampannya, sekali lagi aku mendapati kenyataan pahit bahwa aku sudah mempermalukannya. Ini lah ruginya menjadi seorang bangsawan, semua mata akan tertuju hanya padaku saat banyak objek yang seharusnya bisa mereka observasi.

Ya nasib, ya nasib, mengapa begini….

Kapten Ichimaru tidak beranjak dariku, tetap berdiri tegak di hadapanku, sementara aku berharap dia beralih pada anggota baru lain yang berbaris di belakangku, atau kalau perlu aku yang menghilang juga tidak apa-apa.

"Kau sangat random, Rukia," ucap Kapten itu dengan nada riang, kali ini aku berani menatapnya, wajahnya tentu saja, bukan matanya, dan mendapati seringainya semakin lebar.

"Kau akan menjadi anggota yang sangat _menghibur_, aku bersyukur kau bergabung dengan divisi ku," ucapnya lagi, dan kembali condong ke arahku, membuat napasnya kembali berhembus menyapa pipi ku. Aku benci diri ku yang selalu kikuk jika berjarak sedekat ini dari makhluk bernama laki-laki, sejujurnya aku hanya bisa dekat dengan Renji selama ini, dan dia sudah menjadi teman baik ku selama ini, namun Kapten Ichimaru tidak masuk dalam hitunganku, dan ini malah membuat semua darah seperti naik ke kepala serta langsung membakar wajahku.

"Kapten Kuchiki, sepertinya adik mu kena demam!" seru Kapten Ichimaru setelah kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, dan melepaskan tangannya dariku.

Sesaat aku menghembuskan napas yang sedari tadi aku tahan, karena lepas dari sentuhannya.

"A-aku tidak demam," jawabku tergagap, kembali merasakan hujatan puluhan pasang mata mengelilingku.

Beberapa di antara para anggota baru divisi lain tertawa diam-diam melihatku yang gugup mengibaskan tangan putus asa, hanya untuk meyakinkan mereka bahwa aku sehat, 100% sehat.

"Apakah aku membuatmu tersipu, Rukia?" bisik Kapten Ichimaru sangat pelan, hingga hanya aku yang mampu mendengarnya.

Aku terbelalak menatapnya, dia melakukan semuanya dengan sengaja, ingin mempermalukanku di depan semua orang.

"Baik lah, selamat bergabung untuk anggota baru. Kira, antarkan mereka ke barak, kita akan mengadakan pesta penyambutan hari ini, kecuali untuk Kuchiki Rukia, dia harus istirahat karena sepertinya kena demam parah."

Kapten Ichimaru kembali tersenyum lebar, membuatku sadar, mimpi buruk ku baru saja akan dimulai.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Yup sebagai pembuka saya mulai dengan tiga bagian dulu, karena itu saya mohon **REVIEW**, dan untuk waktu updatenya saya juga mohon petunjuk dari Minna-san. Saya ingin update tapi harap berikan tanggapan sebelum saya update, ok Minna-san? *angkat jempol tinggi-tinggi*

LOVE U ^_^


	2. Step 4 to 6

**.**

**Disclaimer : -Kalau saya bilang Bleach punya saya pasti langsung dihajar ribuan massa-**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lump Of Affection<strong>_

Pair : Ichimaru Gin x Kuchiki Rukia

**By : Nakki Desinta**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Second –one step to get closer–<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**4. Satu kata untuknya, Aneh!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Keesokan harinya aku hadir di barak divisi tiga, terlalu pagi, karena aku merasa sangat bersalah tidak hadir dalam pesta penyambutan, yang berarti melewatkan saat-saat berharga aku bisa beradaptasi dengan anggota lain dalam divisi, yang mungkin bisa mempermudah tugasku nantinya.

Semua karena kelakukan si kapten berambut silver itu, dia sama mengerikannya seperti saat pertama kali aku melihatnya, dia penuh tipu muslihat, selicik wajahnya.

Terima kasih juga atas _perhatian_ yang ia berikan padaku kemarin, dia sukses membuat Kakak Byakuya memerintahkan seisi rumah keluarga Kuchiki untuk merawat dan memastikan ku tidak melangkah keluar dari pintu kamar. Dia langsung menyeret diriku –bukan secara harfiah- keluar dari ruang pertemuan tepat setelah semua orang bubar, mengajakku bersamanya sedangkan aku berusaha mengimbangi kecepatannya dalam ber-shunpo untuk mencapai rumah.

Aku berusaha keras membantah, dan meyakinkan bahwa aku tidak kena demam. Tapi aku tidak mampu berkutik lagi saat Kakak Byakuya meraih dahi ku dengan telapak tangannya yang sangat lembut –diluar dugaanku, tangannya begitu lembut untuk ukuran petarung sejati- dan mendapati dahiku panas seperti terbakar plus pipi yang merona merah. Ini bukan karena demam, tapi karena si kapten dengan rambut berujung duri itu, dia membuatku tampak sangat bodoh di depan semua orang.

Namun aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku kalah begitu saja, aku Rukia besar di Rukongai, tempat yang jauh lebih kejam dari tempat manapun di Soul Society, karena itu aku akan menunjukkan pada siapapun yang mencoba merendahkanku, meremehkan diriku, bahwa aku adalah lawan yang setara dengan mereka, sekalipun dia kapten divisi tiga.

"Pagi, Rukia!"

"Whoa!"

Lagi-lagi aku dikejutkan oleh kehadiran kapten yang baru saja melintas dalam benakku, dan sekali lagi –aku sangat menyesalinya kali ini- aku bereaksi berlebihan, hingga terjatuh dengan pantat menghentak keras di halaman berbatu, rasanya sakit sekali.

"Auw, pasti sakit sekali," katanya dengan wajah meringis, menirukan wajahku.

Aku tidak menjawabnya, dan lebih konsentrasi pada bagian belakang badanku, mengusap bagian yang meneriakkan sakit. Pandanganku beralih pada Kapten Ichimaru yang berdiri menjulang di hadapanku, aku merutuki tinggi badannya yang _keterlaluan_, dan dia sangat bangga berdiri di sana, menontonku merengut kesakitan karena ulahnya yang selalu saja muncul tiba-tiba di hadapanku.

Lagi pula untuk apa dia ada di barak sepagi ini?

Apakah dia tidak pulang, dan menghabiskan malam menginap di barak? Atau terlalu mabuk karena pesta semalam sampai tidak bisa berjalan pulang? Wajah licik sepertinya tidak membuatku ragu kalau dia penggila sake.

Aku benci mengetahui diriku tidak cukup peka untuk merasakan tekanan roh miliknya, atau dia terlalu lihai dalam menyembunyikannya? Jika aku bisa mengetahui keberadaannya, setidaknya aku masih bisa menghindari pertemuan dengannya.

"Kau mau duduk di sana seharian?" ucapnya seraya membungkuk.

Aku menumpukan tanganku di atas bebatuan, dan berusaha berdiri.

"Tidak, aku- Whoa!" Aku kembali terkejut saat tangannya terjulur dan terselip di bawah ketiak ku, merenggutku tanpa penekanan, bahkan sangat hati-hati dan mengangkat tubuhku selayaknya aku ini hanya sebuah tubuh tanpa bobot, dan membuatku berdiri tegak di atas kaki ku. Wajahku kembali dirambati panas, sudah bias aku bayangkan rona merah yang menyebar dengan cepat itu, pasti aku tampak sangat menarik untuk ia tertawakan!

Kenapa aku selalu tampak kikuk setiap kali mengalami kontak dengan makhluk bernama laki-laki? Sadar, Rukia. Dia bukan laki-laki, tapi serigala berbalut haori!

"Kau harusnya banyak makan, Rukia. Aku tidak heran Kapten Kuchiki mengadopsimu, pasti makanmu sedikit sekali sampai tidak akan membebani biaya konsumsi keluarga Kuchiki."

Seringai di wajahnya membangkitkan kemarahan dalam diriku setelah mendengar kata-katanya.

"Itu tidak benar! Kakak Byakuya tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu, dia tidak mengadopsiku karena alasan itu!" jawabku tanpa pikir panjang, membuatnya melengkungkan alis dan seringai di wajahnya hilang sama sekali. Aku menekap mulutku rapat, sepertinya aku sudah mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah, hingga membuat seringai abadi di wajahnya hilang sama sekali. Memangnya apa yang baru saja aku ucapkan, sepertinya bukan sesuatu yang bisa menyinggungnya, iya kan?

"Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar kalimat sepanjang itu dari mu, Rukia," katanya datar, tanpa keriangan yang biasa ia sisipkan dalam suaranya.

Aku sadar, ini memang pertama kalinya aku benar-benar menjawabnya dengan satu kalimat panjang, dan aku malu mendapati betapa berapi-apinya aku untuk mengembalikan kalimatnya.

Seringai di wajahnya belum kembali hingga ia berbalik memunggungiku.

"Aku hanya bergurau mengatakan hal itu, aku tidak sungguh-sungguh mengatakan Kapten Kuchiki memiliki pemikiran semacam itu, sepertinya kau sangat menyayangi Kakak adopsimu, Ru-ki-a," ucapnya sebelum melangkah pergi, meninggalkanku yang masih terdiam tidak mengerti dengan perubahan sikapnya yang sangat drastis. Kenapa?

Aku tersentak saat menyadari dia sedang berakting lagi, berusaha mengolok-olokku dengan sikapnya yang berubah-ubah, ingin membuatku kembali tampak bodoh di hadapannya. Dia memang sulit untuk dimengerti, dan aku tidak berharap menjadi seseorang yang nanti akan mengerti dirinya.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>5. Warna matanya indah.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Baru dua hari aku ditempatkan di divisi tiga, dan tidak ada kegiatan berarti yang aku dapatkan dari divisi ini, karena kapten divisi ini pun terlihat lebih suka bermalas-malasan dari pada berusaha melakukan sesuatu yang berarti untuk melatih dirinya atau anggotanya.

Aku menemui Kira Izuru, wakil kapten di divisi tiga sedang berlatih dengan anggota lain, zanpakuto miliknya terlihat sangat berbeda dari yang lain, aku mengamati bentuknya yang menyerupai pancung yang pernah aku lihat entah dimana. Wabisuke, itu nama zanpakutonya, nama yang sama misteriusnya dengan pemiliknya.

Tatapan matanya mengintimidasi saat aku muncul di hadapannya, membuatnya berhenti menyerang lawan latihannya, padahal aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya berdiri tenang melihat serangannya yang bertubi-tubi, mungkin aku bisa sedikit belajar dari caranya bertarung.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan, Kuchiki Rukia?" nada suaranya jauh lebih dalam dan dingin dari milik Kakak Byakuya.

"Boleh kah aku ikut latihan bersama?" ucapku sungguh-sungguh, karena aku merasa akan mati karena bosan jika tidak melakukan sesuatu.

"Maaf, tapi kami hanya berdua, silahkan kau cari lawan latihan yang lain," jawabnya datar.

Aku ditolak mentah-mentah, dari awal aku memang tidak berpikir akan mendapatkan uluran tangan hangat dari dirinya, matanya seram, dan aku rasa aku sudah melakukan sesuatu yang sudah jelas jawabannya di benakku sendiri. Dasar pirang!

"Kalau begitu boleh aku melihat Anda latihan?" kataku bersikeras, yah, walau bagaimanapun aku orang yang tidak ingin cepat menyerah.

"Tidak, lakukan tugasmu sebagai posisi ketiga dalam divisi ini!" hantamnya seketika, membuatku berdiri kaku dan mendapati aura permusuhan darinya.

Apa aku sudah meletakkan es di punggungnya hingga ia begitu membenciku? Yang benar saja! Aku melangkah dari tempatku untuk mendekatinya, mempertanyakan sikap tak bersahabatnya padaku, dia kira aku akan terus diam saja diperlakukan seperti ini?

"Kau terlalu tegas pada Rukia, Kira."

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Kapten Ichimaru berjalan mendekati ku, haori-nya melambai tertiup angin saat melintasi jalan berbatu, senyum lebar di wajahnya sudah kembali, membuatku sedikit bersyukur, setidaknya aku tidak benar-benar menghilangkan seringainya itu.

"Maafkan aku, Kapten!" Kira menunduk dalam, menyatakan permintaan maafnya yang sungguh-sungguh.

Aku melihatnya melirikku, seolah berkata 'Bukan salahku! Aku memang harus tegas pada anak baru sepertimu!'

"Kau sedang tidak sibuk, Rukia?"

Aku mengangguk dan melihat seringai kapten tambah lebar, pertanda bencana lain akan datang.

"Kelihatannya aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menyelesaikan laporanku. Aku dengar tulisanmu sama indahnya dengan tulisan Kapten Kuchiki."

Kapten Ichimaru mengulurkan tangannya, dan tanpa aba-aba lain serta tidak menunggu hingga aku menyambut tangannya –seperti aku akan menerima uluran tangannya saja!- dia meraih tanganku, menghentakkanku melangkah dari tempatku berdiri, dan mengikutinya seperti sapi pembajak sawah yang ditarik petani. Aku selalu tidak bisa berkutik di hadapan kapten yang suka bertindak semena-mena ini.

"Kapten, aku-"

"Sudah ku bilang, panggil aku Gin!" tegasnya tanpa melepaskan tanganku.

"Tapi, Kapten-"

Dia berhenti melangkah dan berbalik, tetap dengan jari kurus dan dingin melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Tekanan tangannya bertambah seiring seringai lebar di wajahnya, ini ancaman yang sangat jelas, karena tanganku hampir memucat seluruhnya karena genggamannya yang terlalu kuat.

"Jika kau tidak menurutiku, _Ru-ki-a_. Aku akan membuatmu menghadapi puluhan Gillian tanpa bantuan siapapun," bisiknya riang, seolah itu sama sekali bukan ancaman, melainkan penawaran berharga yang akan menguntungkanku, aku berjengit membayangkan diriku dikepung puluhan gillian dan akhirnya mati kelelahan.

"B-Baik, G-Gin," bisikku, akhirnya aku mengatakannya, dan untuk itu aku mendapatkan senyum lebar di wajah Kapten- bukan! Gin! –aku takut ia akan membaca apa yang sedang berlangsung di benakku, dan menganggap panggilanku untuknya dalam hati sekalipun akan masuk dalam hitungan!

Aku bersyukur karena kami sudah tidak berada di halaman lagi, dan jauh dari jangkauan telinga yang lain yang mungkin bisa berprasangka lain jika tau aku memanggil kapten ku sendiri dengan nama langsung.

Apa yang baru saja aku katakan tadi?

_Kapten ku_?

Jadi sekarang aku sudah merasa memilikinya?

Oh tidak! Baru dua hari aku resmi menjadi anggota divisi tiga, dan sekarang dia sudah berhasil merusak otak ku!

"Anak baik, nah sekarang bantu aku menyelesaikan laporan yang menyebalkan ini. Si Jenggot Tua itu tidak pernah mau berhenti merepotkanku," gerutunya seraya menggiringku masuk ke ruangan dengan pintu besar, dan aku mendapati dia meraih kusinya saat berdiri di belakang meja kerjanya, melirik tumpukan kertas yang menghalangi pandanganku untuk melihatnya, aku bersyukur untuk satu hal ini.

"Terlalu banyak, atau terlalu sedikit untukmu?" gumamnya seraya menurunkan selembar kertas yang berada di bagian atas.

"Tentu saja banyak," jawabku terang-terangan, membuatnya menyeringai jauh lebih lebar.

Aku sudah memutuskan, tidak akan bersikap sopan padanya, karena dia yang lebih dulu mengajukan bendera peperangan, dan aku hanya menyambit – salah!- menyambutnya. Tidak akan ada lagi si Nona Kuchiki Rukia yang sopan, aku akan menjadi diriku sendiri, Rukia yang besar di Rukongai.

"Baiklah, Rukia. Ambil separuh, aku akan memeriksa hasil kerjamu," ucapnya dengan tangan bergerak mendorong setengah dari empat tumpuk kertas yang menggunung ke pinggir mejanya. Aku bergerak maju hendak mengambil tumpukan kertas, tapi entah bagaimana aku tidak bisa melihatnya, dia ber-shunpo tanpa bisa aku deteksi, dan dalam sekejap dia menghilang dengan dua tumpuk kertas yang seharusnya aku ambil, membuat angin dingin berhembus di wajahku.

"Kau lambat, Rukia!" tandasnya, sudah berdiri di meja yang seharusnya aku duduki, dan meletakkan tumpukan kertas dengan santai. Seringainya selebar halaman rumah keluarga Kuchiki, membanggakan dirinya yang sudah bisa kembali menjadikanku si sapi bodoh lagi!

"Maaf jika kemampuanku tidak setara dengan Kapten!" kataku ketus, seraya menduduki kursi di belakang meja.

"Ow, Ru-ki-a ….ma-rah…" ucapnya dengan senandung lagu sengau yang entah dinyanyikan musisi dari gua mana.

"Bagus Anda menyadarinya!" celetukku sengit, dan bergerak meraih botol tinta dan kuas.

Dia mendekat padaku, dan sekali lagi mencondongkan tubuh, membuat mulutnya berada beberapa jari saja dari telingaku, aku hendak bergerak mundur secepat aku bisa, tapi tangannya mengunci tanganku di atas meja, membuatku tidak bisa bergerak lebih jauh. Mata kami bertemu, dan untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat warna iris matanya, merah transparan, warna yang sangat indah, berkilau murni seolah pemiliknya tanpa dosa, sangat polos dan mempesona.

Ini kah warna mata yang sesungguhnya dari seorang Kapten Ichimaru Gin? Kenapa dia menyembunyikan warna mata seindah ini di balik seringai yang mengikis kesabaran itu?

"Kau sangat bertolak belakang dengan Kapten Kuchiki, Rukia. Aku pikir tidak ada ruginya _menggodamu_ setiap saat," bisiknya, membuat napas hangatnya menyapa wajahku, membuat sekujur tubuhku gemetar merasakan gelitik yang menyerang perut ku seketika, dan gelenyar itu merambat ke wajahku, panas sekali rasanya.

"Kapten Ichimaru!" hardikku cepat, menghentakkan tanganku darinya dan hampir saja kelepasan menarik zanpakuto dari pinggangku untuk menebas tangannya.

"Ssst, jangan berteriak, nanti mereka berpikiran negatif tentang kita. Nah, sekarang waktunya kerja, kerja…" dan dia kembali bersenandung penuh kesenangan.

Aku ternganga melihat dia sudah kembali duduk di kursinya, memegang kuas dan berlagak seperti tidak pernah ada aksi memancing amarahku, hingga aku tampak seperti bara api tanpa tau dari mana datangnya panas kemarahan yang menjalar ini.

Sepertinya aku harus menambah kadar sabar dalam diriku, jika tidak dia akan membuatku kehilangan akal sehat dalam waktu beberapa hari saja.

"Jadi, _Gin_!" aku sengaja menekankan suaraku saat menyebutkan namanya, menarik perhatiannya sejenak, dan aku berhasil.

"Begitu menyenangkan membuatku malu?" kata ku kasar.

"Emm, begitulah," jawabnya ringan dan riang, membuat gondok yang sudah menggumpal di pangkal tenggorokan ku makin mendesakku untuk memuntahkannya.

"Apakah kau pernah berpikir kau terlalu kekanakan?" ejek ku tanpa mengangkat sedikit pun wajah dari kertas yang aku baca dengan teliti, dan kali ini aku bisa merasakan ketidak-stabilan dalam tekanan rohnya. Hah! Aku sudah menambahkan satu poin dalam diriku, aku tidak selamanya lemah kan?

"Tapi kau harus yakin kekanankan juga agak berguna, dari pada terus memaksakan diri menjadi orang lain, _berpura-pura bangsawan padahal bukan bangsawan_."

Darah dalam diriku seperti turun begitu saja dari salurannya, menyentuh bagian terendah dalam diriku. Seketika aku mengangkat wajahku dari kertas yang sedetik lalu masih aku perhatikan, aku menatapnya tajam, namun ia tetap tersenyum, dan entah mengapa aku merasakan itu bukan seringai lagi, tapi senyum tulus yang ia tujukan padaku. Hah, seperti aku akan percaya saja, Tuan Seringai Lebar!

Namun dia sudah menyentuh bagian terdalam dari diriku dengan kata-katanya. Sejak aku berada dan menyandang nama Kuchiki, klan yang memimpin semua keluarga bangsawan di Seiretei, aku memang terus berusaha terlihat pantas, selayaknya seorang bangsawan, agak sulit memang, tapi aku berusaha, dan aku dapat dengan mudah mengenakan _topeng_ ku.

Tapi… kenapa dia dapat dengan mudah menemukannya? Apakah aku sejelas itu di matanya?

Aku mulai berpikir dia bisa melihat jauh ke dalam hati ku, matanya aneh, satu-satunya mata yang pernah aku lihat memiliki warna sangat berbeda, sama seperti warna mata ku yang menurut beberapa di antara mereka, mengatakan mataku seperti kolam dalam tanpa dasar yang menyimpan banyak misteri.

Benar kah? Mana aku tau!

Lalu bagaimana dengan warna matanya?

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>6. Serikat Wanita Shinigami –Kurasa aku sudah salah jalan-<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aku baru saja menyelesaikan tumpukan kertas yang diberikan Gin, nah, sekarang aku sudah berani menyebut langsung namanya.

Apakah aku terdengar tidak sopan?

Siapa peduli, _dia_ yang memulai semuanya, dan aku hanya mengikuti permainannya.

Aku bergerak perlahan menyusuri jalan kosong di Seiretei, malam sudah terlalu larut dan aku tidak akan mengelak jika Kakak Byakuya akan memberikan aku ceramah, atau kuliah yang disertai interograsi karena aku sudah terlambat pulang, melewati jam malam yang ia tentukan untukku, plus tanpa kabar.

Apakah aku terlihat seperti anak kecil yang takut pada aturan Ayah? Mungkin iya!

Sekalipun aku sudah bergabung dengan salah satu divisi dalam Gotei 13, tapi aturan keluarga Kuchiki tetap berlaku, jam malamku berakhir di jam 9 malam, dan sekarang nyaris jam 11. Siapa yang salah?

Lagi-lagi si kapten tanpa hati itu!

Jam 10.45 aku beranjak dari ruang kerja Gin saat aku menyelesaikan lembar terakhir kertasku, melihatnya malah tertidur di atas tumpukan kertas untuk menopang kepalanya selayaknya bantal.

Aku tidak heran Kapten Yamamoto memberikannya tugas sebanyak ini padanya di antara semua kapten dalam ke-13 divisi. Dia luar biasa malas, dan aku bersumpah melihat dia hampir meneteskan liurnya ke kertas, tapi secepat kilat liur itu ia usap dengan punggung tangan.

_Euh_! Aku tidak percaya akan melihatnya melakukan hal seperti itu. Dia kapten atau bukan?

Jika mengingat liurnya lagi, aku jadi jijik sendiri.

"Kuchiki?"

Aku berbalik dan melihat seorang dengan tinggi tubuh yang tidak jauh dariku berlari ke arahku, dan melambaikan tangan tinggi-tinggi, bergerak ringan hingga mencapaiku. Aku terdiam, sebutannya untuk ku terdengar agak janggal.

_Kuchiki_, heh?

Sosoknya bergerak perlahan dan jelas dalam pandanganku, rambutnya di bentuk cepol dengan penutup berwarna putih berenda, wajah tak bersalah miliknya tersenyum lebar, melihatnya membuatku merasa bertambah usia beberapa ratus tahun.

"Aku-"

"Hinamori Momo?" bisik ku ragu, takut salah mengenali sosoknya.

"Iya, apakah kau baru pulang?" dia bertanya dengan sangat antusias, terasa sangat tidak wajar dalam malam selarut ini.

"Iya, aku baru saja membantu G- Kapten Ichimaru menyelesaikan laporannya," ucapku, hampir saja keceplosan menyebut nama langsung, ini akan membuat orang lain curiga dengan caranya menyebut namanya.

"Apakah kau bisa ikut dalam pertemuan anggota serikat wanita?"

Aku mengerutkan alis, sebutan apa itu?

"Kami mengadakan pertemuan dan merencanakan acara untuk minggu depan. Karena kau baru dalam jajaran Gotei 13, aku rasa kita perlu acara perkenalan?"

Ku rasa dia tidak membutuhkan jawaban dariku, karena detik kemudian dia menarik tanganku untuk mengikutinya, dan kami sampai di sebuah kedai minuman yang ramai, bau arak menyeruak, membuat kepalaku agak pusing.

"Ayo, masuk."

Hinamori Momo menggiringku menjauh dari pintu masuk, menuju tempat di sisi lain ruangan, melewati kerumunan para pria dengan jubah shinigami berwarna hitam seperti ku, mereka mulai menyanyikan lagu kacau, dengan pengarang bebas. Mereka mabuk berat!

"Tidak usah khawatir, Rangiku akan mengatasi ini dengan cepat," bisik Hinamori cepat, menarik tanganku lebih keras untuk kembali mengikuti langkahnya.

"Emm, Hinamori, aku harus pulang, Kakak Byakuya akan ma-"

"Itu dia topik kami hari ini!"

Apa? Topik? Aku makin tidak mengerti dengan arah semua ini.

Kami terus melangkah hingga menemui bilik ruangan lain yang terdengar jauh lebih berisik, suara perdebatan beberapa orang perempuan, dan tawa beberapa di antaranya. Apakah ruangan ini berisi orang gila semua?

Segera, aku akan menyusul! – Mungkin?-

Hinamori membuka pintu, menggesernya perlahan dan secepat mataku bisa melihat, ada banyak orang dalam ruangan yang berukuran kecil itu, dan bau arak memenuhi cuping hidungku.

"Ini dia sumber informasi kita semua!" teriak seorang perempuan dengan rambut orange bergelombang, dan _dada besar_ miliknya bergerak seperti bola saat ia beranjakdari tempat duduknya untuk merangkul bahuku.

Ugh, berat!

"Kau hebat bisa membawanya kemari, Momo!" puji perempuan itu, dan aku dengan mudah mengenalinya sebagai Matsumoto Rangiku, wakil kapten divisi 10, karena aku pernah mendengar jelas Kapten Hitsugaya berteriak padanya karena lari meninggalkan tugasnya untuk mengantarkan anggota baru ke barak.

"Haruskah aku perkenalkan satu persatu diri kami?" bisik Matsumoto tepat di telingaku, membuat bau arak kembali membuatku mual.

"Aku rasa tidak perlu, aku mengenali semuanya," jawabku seraya menyapukan pandangan ke seisi ruangan.

"Hinamori, Matsumoto, Nemu, Nanao, Isane, dan….. Kusajishi?" kataku, dan alisku terangkat tinggi saat melihat sosok mungil Kusajishi duduk dengan kaki bergelayut riang di kursi, tangannya memegang sebuah lolipop dan senyum tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya.

"Hallo, Rukia, apa kabar, mau lolipop?" ucap Kusajishi, sepertinya tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan bau arak dalam ruangan.

"Yachiru, dia tidak suka lolipop, seharusnya kau tawarkan dia arak!" sahut Matsumoto seraya menggiringku untuk duduk di antara Nemu dan Nanao, menjadikanku pusat dari semua orang yang hadir dalam ruangan.

"Selamat datang di serikat wanita Gotei 13, dan kau resmi menjadi anggota sekarang!" gelegar Matsumoto dengan tangan terkulai, menunjukkan dirinya sudah sangat mabuk.

"Tunggu dulu, _serikat wanita_?"

Matsumoto mengangguk dalam, rambutnya berjatuhan dan rasanya geli saat kena pipi ku.

"Sekarang kita diskusikan misi bulan ini, dan dengan kehadiran Rukia kita akan lebih mudah menjalankan misi. Iya kan, Rukia?"

Matsumoto menyeringai lebar, senyum licik, dan aku rasa ini tidak akan berjalan baik, kenapa dengan kehadiranku mereka jadi bisa lebih mudah menjalankan misi?

"Rukia memang baik, aku tidak sabar ingin melihat warna celana dalam kesukaan Byakuya!" kata Kusajishi keras.

"Apa?" seru ku histeris, rasanya mau pingsan mendengarnya.

"Iya, misi kami bulan ini adalah mencari tau warna favorite celana dalam tiap kapten, dan tugas mu mencari tau warna favorite celana dalam Kapten Kuchiki, kalian tinggal serumah, kan?" sahut Nanao sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya, persis intel yang sedang menginterogasi tahanan.

"Aku tidak mau! Bisa-bisa aku dipotong sehalus daging cincang oleh Kakak!" sahutku ngeri.

"Rukia, kau adalah satu-satunya harapan kami, kau harus mengerti, atau kau mau.."

"Yachiru…" teriak Hinamori dengan kerlingan mata penuh siasat.

"Baik!" sahut Kusajishi girang.

Seketika Kusajishi melompat dari tempatnya, dan duduk di bahu ku, seolah aku ini kudanya.

"Kau akan menjadi pengganti Ken sampai bersedia membawa celana dalam milik Byakuya," seru Kusajishi riang, dan aku merasakan mimpi buruk akan hadir sepanjang hidupku, bukan hanya Kapten berwajah lancip itu, tapi juga Serikat Wanita yang baru aku dengar ini.

Aku berpikir untuk kabur, tapi sepertinya kesempatanku mendekati nol.

"Jadi?" kata mereka semua bersamaan.

Aku tidak bisa melawan, dan aku sendiri tidak percaya aku menganggukkan kepala sambil menelan ludah banyak-banyak.

Aku baru saja bergabung dengan Gotei 13, dan sekarang harus siap kehilangan kepala!

Tolong….

.

.

To be Continue

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Crack pair memang jarak pemintnya, tapi saya senang sekali membaca review dari :

Azalea Yukiko

Reita

.

Untuk Azalea Yukiko & Reita serta semuanya yang sudah bersedia mampir, saya janji akan update tiap minggu.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya

Please don't mind if I ask your review….

^_^ **Nakki **^_^


	3. Step 7 to 9

**.**

**Disclaimer : -Bleach bukan punya saya, tapi saya membuat fic ini terinspirasi dari karya Tite Kubo-Sensei-**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lump Of Affection<strong>_

**Pair : Ichimaru Gin x Kuchiki Rukia**

**By : Nakki Desinta**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third –Another side about you–<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**7. Misi Rahasia**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melakukan ini, ini sungguh tindakan seorang mesum, tapi aku juga tidak mau terus ditunggangi Kusajishi selamanya. Sepertinya aku tidak akan mengalami masa-masa tenang selama mereka belum mendapatkan celana dalam Kakak Byakuya.

Yang benar saja? Celana dalam seorang Kuchiki Byakuya!

Sejujurnya aku juga belum pernah melihat satu pun baju milik Kakak, selain baju yang ia gunakan sebagai kapten divisi 6, Kakak tidak pernah mengenakan pakaian non formal, ditambah lagi kalau sedang di rumah kami jarang bertemu.

Kakak sibuk dan aku disibukkan oleh Gin, lalu kapan kami pernah bertemu?

Aku juga tidak pernah mengetahui bagaimana proses pencucian pakaian seluruh penghuni rumah keluarga Kuchiki, aku hanya tau meletakkan pakaian kotor di keranjang, dan pelayan akan membawa pakaian yang sudah bersih keesokan harinya.

Kemarin aku sempat bertanya di mana mereka mencuci pakaian, mungkin aku bisa mengambil satu saja celana dalam milik Kakak.

Argh! Kalau ingat hal ini aku jadi merasa menjadi adik mesum.

Para pelayan sempat melihatku penuh curiga, dan aku mengatakan aku hanya ingin tau, tapi mereka menjawab dengan satu kalimat yang membuatku tidak bisa berkutik.

"Nona tidak usah repot, urusan membersihkan itu urusan kami, apa ada masalah lain yang ingin Nona selesaikan mengenai kebersihan pakaian?"

Aku hanya menggeleng sesopan mungkin, karena tidak mungkin aku bilang bahwa aku ingin satu potong celana dalam Kakak Byakuya!

Akhirnya sekarang aku hanya bisa melihat waktu yang terus bergulir, dan batas akhir penyerahan celana dalam tinggal dua hari lagi, aku harus bagaimana?

"Melamun lagi, Ru-ki-a?"

Dengan malas aku melirik sumber suara, mengangkat sedikit wajahku dari kertas laporan yang sedang aku tulis, dan sudah tau siapa pemilik suara paling melambai serta sok merdu itu.

"Bukan urusanmu!" tandasku, kembali menekuri kertas laporan ku. Dia pasti datang untuk mengacaukan hari ku lagi, padahal sudah cukup aku menghadapi kekusutan masalah celana dalam Kakak.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, tidak mau cerita?" katanya lagi, masih tidak ingin menyerah rupanya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membantu, pergi saja sana, aku sedang sibuk!" ucapku penuh penekanan, dan dapat aku rasakan seringai di wajahnya semakin lebar.

"Rukia, katakan, atau kau mau aku menggunakan Shinso untuk memaksamu bicara?" ancamnya sungguh-sungguh, tapi aku hanya mendongakkan kepala dari tumpukan kertas, dan memiringkan kepala sekenanya, untuk meyakinkannya bahwa tidak ada artinya aku memberitahunya sekalipun, aku tidak akan bicara, mau taruh dimana wajahku, bisa-bisa orang se-Soul Society akan menertawakanku selamanya.

"Coba saja!" jawabku berusaha terdengar tenang.

Gin kembali melakukan jurus yang biasa ia gunakan untukku, mendekatkan wajahnya hingga sangat dekat, hingga aku bisa melihat kerutan di sisi matanya. Aku memberikan wajah yang sama padanya, tidak bergeming, karena kali ini aku tidak akan kalah dan jurusnya sudah tidak mempan lagi untukku, sekalipun aku tetap merasakan panas perlahan merambat ke pipiku.

"Hah, kau tidak seru lagi," ucap Gin seraya mendorong kepalaku hingga aku hampir terjungkal ke belakang.

" Lebih baik aku pergi saja, menghabiskan waktu di pemandian air panas bersama kapten yang lain," katanya seraya berbalik.

Alarm dalam kepalaku seperti berdering keras mendengar kata 'pemandian air panas bersama kapten yang lain', kepalaku langsung beralih pada pemenggalan kata, pemandian air panas dan para kapten, berarti Kakak Byakuya ada di sana.

"Tunggu, kau mau ke mana?" seru ku seraya beranjak dari kursi dan bergegas mengejarnya. Aku terlalu cepat hingga hampir terjatuh untuk mengejar langkah kaki Gin yang lebar dan tegas, aku makin kesal karena ia tidak juga berhenti, padahal jelas-jelas dia mendengarku.

Dasar! Dia mau pamer kalau kakinya panjang dan bisa melangkah tiga kali lebih lebar dari langkah kakiku, aku mengutuk dirinya yang terlalu tinggi.

"Gin!" seruku lebih keras, dan dia sudah di ambang pintu ruang kerja, kontan aku ber-shunpo dan menghadangnya, merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar.

"Kenapa? Kau berubah pikiran?" ucapnya tetap dengan nada meledek yang sama.

"Tadi kau bilang pemandian air panas para kapten? Dimana?" selorohku tidak sabar, mungkin aku terlihat sangat mencurigakan sekarang.

"Kau mau mengintip?" celetuk Gin seketika, aku merasakan panas itu semakin membakar wajahku, bagaimana ini, aku merasa sangat mesum, dan tertangkap basah oleh orang yang paling tidak aku inginkan.

"Bukan! Aku hanya perlu tau, nanti aku harus melaporkan hasil pekerjaanku padamu, kan?" jawabku susah payah, dan sepertinya sangat payah, sejak kapan aku peduli untuk melaporkan hasil pekerjaanku padanya? Dia pasti akan tertawa keras-keras.

Namun yang terjadi malah kebalikannya, dia menyeringai semakin lebar dan meraih puncak kepalaku dengan telapak tangannya yang super kurus, aku merasakan tulang jarinya menekan di atas kulit kepalaku, orang ini tidak pernah makan sepertinya.

Aku mempertahankan pandanganku padanya, sekaligus mempertahankan warna wajahku untuk tidak jauh lebih merona dari ini, aku seperti akan meledak karena malu.

"Di pemandian sebelah utara Seiretei, jangan lupa bawakan aku manisan kesemek ya?"

Tanpa ku sadari aku mengangguk dalam, menatap wajahnya yang sedetik terlihat melembut, tidak ada seringai lebar yang selalu ia berikan padaku setiap kali meledek atau mengolok-olokku dengan semua tingkah lakunya, dan untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa tertolong sekali olehnya. Karena ini adalah harapanku untuk mendapatkan celana dalam milik Kakak Byakuya.

Oh tidak, aku memang adik mesum!

Ini karena serikat wanita Gotei 13.

Aku menghabiskan waktu beberapa jam untuk menyelesaikan laporanku, sebelum akhirnya berlari mengejar waktu untuk menuju tempat pemandian yang disebutkan oleh Gin, aku tidak ingin begitu sampai di sana mereka sudah selesai melakukan ritual ini. Namun semua terasa aneh, bagaimana mungkin semua kapten berkumpul dan mandi bersama di pemandian air panas, terlebih lagi Kakak Byakuya.

Tidak ada waktu bagiku untuk berpikir panjang lagi, langsung saja aku memasuki pemandian air panas, memeluk bungkusan di dadaku, berisi manisan kesemek seperti pesan Gin, setidaknya aku harus menyampaikan terima kasihku karena dia sudah memberitahu peluang ini padaku, dan dalam kantong lain aku membawa laporanku, tidak banyak, hanya beberapa lembar, sebagai alasanku untuk datang ke pemandian ini. Sekarang yang harus aku pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya aku masuk ke pemandian air panas pria, dan mengambil celana dalam Kakak, tanpa tertangkap basah tentunya.

Aku akan segera kehabisan tenagaku jika seperti ini terus menerus. Berpikir dan berpikir tanpa menemukan cara yang tepat untuk mengambil celana dalam Kakak Byakuya. Sekali lagi aku katakan, celana dalam Kakak Byakuya! Lama-lama ini membuatku gila!

Setelah melewati koridor yang panjang untuk mencapai tempat pemandian air panas pria, yang tentu saja berlawanan arah dengan pemandian air panas wanita, aku melihat Kapten Kyoraku keluar dari salah satu pintu, dia membawa kipas kebanggaannya dan tertawa lepas bersama Kapten Ukitake, mereka sangat akrab.

"Oh, Rukia? Mau kemana?" sapa Kapten Ukitake saat aku membungkuk memberi salam padanya. Sejenak aku memerhatikan mereka berdua, tampak seperti orang biasa dengan yukata putih mereka, sangat cocok, apalagi Kapten Ukitake, warnanya sangat mendukung warna rambutnya, ditambah efek uap air panas, membuatnya terlihat seperti dewa yang baru turun dari khayangan.

"Sa-Saya ingin memberikan laporan pada G-Kapten Ichimaru," kataku tergagap, hampir saja aku keceplosan menyebut nama orang itu.

"Wah, bahkan di saat seperti ini masih ingin memberikan laporan? Kapten Ichimaru sangat keras mendidikmu, Rukia," komentar Kapten Kyoraku sambil menggeleng keras.

"Tidak apa, ini memang tugas saya," jawabku dengan senyum ramah, padahal dalam hati ada maksud lain aku datang ke sini, mengantarkan laporan hanya sebuah tameng.

"Wah-wah-wah, aku menyesal kenapa kau tidak masuk ke divisiku saja, Rukia," keluh Kapten Kyoraku.

Aku merasa tersanjung dengan pujiannya, tapi waktuku tidak banyak, jadi aku melangkah maju untuk mendekati mereka.

"Apakah Kapten Ichimaru ada di dalam?" tanyaku.

"Kapten Kuchiki juga ada di dalam, aku akan panggilkan mereka. Ayo ikut aku," kata Kapten Ukitake, mengajakku masuk ke ruangan yang dipenuhi uap panas itu.

Jantungku memacu cepat, aku semakin dekat dengan tujuanku, jika Kakak ada di dalam, berarti barang-barang miliknya juga ada di sana, setidaknya aku bisa mengambil… oh tidak, misi rahasia ini membuatku hanya berpikir pada benda paling pribadi itu.

"Tunggu di sini,"pinta Kapten Ukitake saat aku mencapai sebuah ruangan dengan rak bersusun, dan tiap raknya ada lebel nama pemiliknya, namun dalam ruangan penuh uap aku tidak bisa melihatnya satu per satu. Aku mendapati Kapten Ukitake menjauh dariku, dan aku bisa mendengar suara gelak tawa dari dalam sana, pipi ku terbakar saat membayangkan para kapten sedang berendam bersama dalam satu kolam, tanpa Kapten Unohana tentunya!

Aku sendirian dalam ruangan ini, dan uap makin mengepul memenuhi udara, aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar. Kenapa aku diperbolehkan masuk dalam ruangan privasi seperti ini? Ruangan ini berisi barang-barang para kapten, bahkan zanpaktaou mereka juga tersimpan rapi dalam rak yang terbuka ini.

Mataku bergerak liar, mungkin ini kesempatanku, aku bisa mendapatkan apa yang aku cari di salah satu rak di belakangku, tapi ada ratusan rak, harus dari mana aku mencarinya?

Aku melihat sekitar dan menajamkan instingku, saat ini tidak ada tekanan roh yang mendekat, semua tekanan roh berpusat pada ruangan di seberangku, maka mataku mulai berjelaga mencari rak dengan tulisan Kuchiki Byakuya.

Aku mulai dengan divisi, mungkin mereka meletakkannya dengan urutan divisi, aku bergerak perlahan, dan melihat isi rak nomor satu, tapi isinya malah berlebel Kurotsuchi Mayuri, berarti dugaanku salah, semua rak tidak berurutan, lalu aku beralih pada rak lain, sekaligus menajamkan penciumanku, karena biasanya Kakak menggunakan parfum lavender, persis seperti yang aku gunakan.

Ruangan begitu lembab, penciumanku tidak terlalu berfungsi di sini. Dengan putus asa aku memeriksa satu persatu lebel rak, dari paling kanan, Toushiro Hitsugaya, haorinya terlipat rapi dengan zanpakutonya yang tersusun rapi di atasnya. Zanpakuto yang memiliki elemen yang sama dengan milikku, namun aku cukup cerdas untuk tidak menunjukkan kemampuanku yang sebenarnya pada siapapun, termasuk Kakak, aku akan menyembunyikan Sode No Shirayuki selama mungkin, aku tidak ingin siapapun mengira aku sudah mencapai level ini dalam mempelajari zanpakutoku.

Aku beralih pada rak yang berada satu tingkat tepat di hadapanku, aku terpaksa menjulurkan kepala, dan melihat sesuatu berkilau menimpa mataku, bentuknya seperti kenseiken milik Kakak Byakuya. Aku meraba lebel yang tidak mampu aku baca itu, tinggi badanku memang menyesakkan!

Satu per satu huruf yang terpahat di sana aku rasakan dengan permukaan jari tanganku.

Ku-chi-ki Bya-ku-ya, ini dia!

Aku hampir melompat kegirangan, dan kembali melihat sekitar, aku masih aman, dan aku berharap Kapten Ukitake masih membutuhkan waktu lagi untuk membawa Gin ke hadapanku. Tanganku terjulur dan bergerak menyingkirkan kenseiken milik Kakak dulu, lalu bergerak cepat mencari benda yang berbentuk celana dalam.

Bagaimana jika ternyata Kakak tidak pernah menggunakan celana dalam?

Tidak mungkin! Aku kembali membiarkan khayalanku melayang jauh!

Aku mendapati haorinya, lalu zapaktou Kakak yang terkenal sangat kuat, aku merinding saat menyentuhnya, lalu hakama miliknya, berganti dengan.. ini dia!

Seketika otak ku seperti mendapatkan secercah cahaya, dan langsung saja aku menarik benda di ujung jariku, terasa lentur di tangan.

Aku dap-

"Ru-ki-a?"

"Huwa!"

Aku terperanjat saat tiba-tiba merasakan sebuah tekanan roh memerangkapku, aku tidak sempat mengelak, dia bahkan membuatku tidak bisa berbalik, membuatku terpojok antara dirinya dan rak barang. Siapa lagi yang memiliki suara riang dan menyebutku dengan suara dilambat-lambatkan selain Ichimaru Gin.

Aku berusaha bergerak, tapi kedua tangannya memenjarakanku hingga tidak bisa berkutik.

Aku tertangkap basah!

Di antara sekian banyak shinigami, kenapa harus dia yang mendapatiku melakukan perbuatan memalukan ini, dan tubuhku mulai gemetar ketakutan, merasakan hangat dari kulitnya.

Mataku tertuju pada jarinya yang menyentuh badan rak, jari kurus dan panjang miliknya seperti siap untuk menerkamku. Dia akan menghabisiku dengan Shinso miliknya. Dalam genggaman tanganku, ku pegang erat celana dalam yang baru saja aku ambil, sementara tangan yang lain membawa benda yang seharusnya aku serahkan pada kapten berambut silver ini.

"G-Gin, a-aku-"

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan celana dalam Kapten Kuchiki, Ru-ki-a?" bisiknya sangat pelan.

"Aku.. aku.. aku…"

"Kau gemetaran?"

Kepala Gin terulur dan hampir bersandar di bahuku, aku terkesiap, merasakan napasnya menggelitik telinga dan kulitku yang terbuka, aku berharap aku menghilang detik ini juga.

"Bukankah kau datang untuk memberikan laporan dan manisan kesemek milikku?"

Aku mengangguk dengan polosnya, aku tidak ingin mengelak lagi.

"Jadi?"

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja melakukan ini, ini karena serikat wanita Gotei 13 memintaku, karena itu aku-"

Aku membeku saat jari kurusnya mendarat di bahuku, dan membalik badanku agar menghadapnya.

Jantungku makin tak karuan saat melihat wajah Gin yang sangat dekat, dan rambutnya yang belum kering benar masih meneteskan air dan menjatuhi wajahku. Aku benci dia berdiri di hadapanku dengan kepala menaungi seperti ini, aku tak punya pertahanan lain.

"Mengambil celana dalam Kapten Kuchiki? Ini yang membuatmu tidak bisa konsentrasi seharian ini?"

Aku mengangguk, membuat kepalaku terbenam jauh karena ingin menyimpan malu dalam diriku, dan aku bersyukur dalam ruangan ini hanya ada aku dan Gin, jika tidak maka habislah aku! Tapi aku juga tau, justru Gin adalah ancaman yang paling mengerikan dari sekian banyak ancaman di Soul Society.

"Ku mohon, jangan adukan aku pada Kakak, kau boleh menghukumku dengan apa saja, tapi jangan laporkan pada Kakak, jangan…" gumamku memohon padanya, ini untuk pertama kalinya sejak pertama kali kami bertemu, dan aku tidak berminat untuk melakukannya lagi, cukup yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku memohon padanya.

Dia malah tidak menjawab, dan aku makin terintimidasi di dekatnya, merasakan panas dari tubuhnya makin memengaruhiku, membuatku panas menahan malu. Dia sepertinya sangat menikmati saat-saat aku tersiksa sepertini, hingga ia sendiri terdiam dan membiarkanku ketakutan seperti ini terus menerus.

"Kau adik mesum…" desis Gin seraya mendongakkan wajahku untuk menatapnya, matanya yang berwarna merah cerah berkilau, menelanku dalam sorot matanya. Waktu seperti berhenti untuk sesaat, membuatku membaca banyak sekali emosi dalam diri pemiliknya, sangat bergejolak dan aku tidak mengerti satu pun di antaranya.

Tapi terlalu dekat, aku menahan napas seketika. Kepalaku mulai pusing, tidak bisa lagi menahan panas yang membakar seluruh wajahku, bagaimana ini…

"Rukia? Apa yang kau-"

Gin seketika melepaskanku, dan sebelah tangannya merangkul bahuku, saat kami sama-sama merasakan tekanan roh milik Kakak Byakuya, suaranya yang datar dan dingin membuatku jauh lebih takut, lebih baik musnahkan saja aku sekarang. Jangan biarkan Kakak Byakuya tau.

Takdir memang sangat tidak suka padaku! Pertama aku dipertemukan dengan kapten yang paling tidak aku harapkan, lalu dibuat masuk dalam divisinya, dikerjai terus setiap hari, dan sekarang aku harus bersiap menerima malu serta hukuman lain atas permintaan tak masuk akal dari serikat wanita Gotei 13, tidak!

Mata Kakak langsung mendarat pada tangan Gin yang merangkul di bahuku, seolah kami adalah kapten dan anggota yang sangat akrab.

Aku berusaha menurunkan tangan Gin, namun mengingat benda terlarang itu masih di tanganku, aku malah menyembunyikan tanganku di belakang. Sekilas aku melirik Gin, dan seringai di wajahny melebar, pertanda dia sudah memiliki niat buruk untuk mengerjaiku kali ini.

"Rukia mengantarkan laporan untukku, karena sangat mendesak," sahut Gin dengan tangan masih meremas bahuku pelan, dan setiap gesekan dari tubuhnya di tubuhku, hanya membuatku makin tidak nyaman, kami terlalu dekat, dan aku merasakan ada ular lain yang menjalar di kakiku.

"Sepertinya kalian sangat akrab," komentar Kakak dengan mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi, aku merasakan kecurigaannya menggigit kulitku.

"Jangan curiga pada kami, karena pada dasarnya kami memang cocok. Iya kan, Rukia?"

Gin menoleh padaku, dan aku tidak menjawabnya, tapi tiba-tiba tangannya bergerak menyentuh bagian belakang kepalaku, memaksaku untuk mengangguk seketika, dan itu malah membuat Kakak Byakuya makin menyipitkan matanya.

"Bagus jika memang seperti itu, ku harap Kapten Ichimaru bisa membuatmu melakukan tugas dengan baik, Rukia," kata Kakak sinis, dan aku tidak merasa sakit hati mendengar ucapannya, aku malah merasakan nada tidak suka dari suaranya dia tujukan untuk Gin.

"Lakukan tugasmu selayaknya seorang Kuchiki, sejauh ini aku bangga padamu, dan jangan membuatku kecewa, Rukia," ucap Kakak sungguh-sungguh, seketika aku tersenyum, merasakan bunga-bunga di seluruh Seiretei berkembang di hatiku. Kakak yang selama ini ku kira tidak pernah menoleh padaku, bahkan memerhatikanku, sekarang malah menyatakan kebanggaannya padaku, aku senang sekali. Semua ketakutan dan cemas dalam diriku terhapus seketika, aku berpikir selama ini aku hanya selayaknya noda di wajah keluarga Kuchiki, karena aku hanya seorang dari Rukongai yang tak berharga bagi keluarga bangsawan, semua pemikiran burukku berganti dengan senyum lebar yang tiada akhir, aku suka dipuji Kakak Byakuya, rasanya ingin menarikan kebahagiaanku!

Yay!

"Hari ini pulanglah lebih awal, kita makan malam bersama," kata Kakak sebelum benar-benar berlalu dari hadapanku dan Gin.

"Ba-Baik Kak, terima kasih," jawabku seraya membungkuk dalam, namun bunga itu tidak juga berhenti berkembang.

Aku melihat punggung Kakak Byakuya yang menghilang di balik pintu, hangat di hatiku tidak juga pudar, kata-kata Kakak bergema di seluruh hatiku.

"Curang."

"Hah?"

Aku menoleh pada sumber suara, dan mendapati Gin tengah menatapku penuh-penuh, aku terkesiap, sejak kapan ia memandangiku seperti itu?

"Kau tersenyum pada Byakuya, tapi tidak berterima kasih sama sekali karena aku sudah menyelamatkanmu, tidak taukah aku sudah membantumu menyembunyikan kejahatan yang kau lakukan?" gerutu Gin yang kemudian menerawang menatap lantai yang ia jejak.

"Aku tidak perlu berterima kasih padamu! Ini manisan dan laporanmu!" kataku seraya memberikan benda di tangan kananku padanya, membiarkan tangan kiriku tetap tersembunyi rapi di balik badanku, ini benda terlarang untuk dilihat shinigami yang lain.

"Kau memang pintar bersandiwara, dari mana datangnya senyummu tadi?" ucap Gin tanpa seringai, entah mengapa aku merasa dia benar-benar tidak terima dengan sikapku yang ketus padanya, dan kalau aku ingat-ingat, aku memang tidak pernah memberikan senyumku padanya. Bagaimana aku mau tersenyum kalau dia selalu menyeringai seperti tu? Yang ada malah membuatku kesal!

"Aku memang suka tersenyum, tapi bukan untukmu!" tandasku, berusaha pergi darinya, tapi tangannya menahanku untuk tetap berada di posisi semula. Tiba-tiba tekanan roh milik Gin tak stabil, terasa sangat labil dan bergolak, kanapa?

"Kalau begitu sebagai imbalannya, aku minta kau tersenyum untukku," katanya, dan seringainya sudah kembali.

"Untuk apa?" kataku menautkan alis.

"Karena aku sudah menyelamatkanmu di hadapan Kapten Kuchiki," sahut Gin dengan tenangnya.

Jika aku pikir kembali, dia memang sudah menolongku dan aku bisa apa, lagi pula aku tidak mengalami kerugian apapun jika tersenyum untuknya. Terlebih lagi aku berada dalam ancamannya, bisa saja dia membeberkan hal ini pada seluruh penghuni Soul Society, tapi sejauh ini dia hanya meminta sebuah senyum.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas pertolongannya, Gin yang baik."

Aku menyampaikan kalimat itu dengan sepenuh hatiku, tersenyum lebar untuk menunjukkan isi hatiku padanya, karena aku ingin ia tau bahwa aku juga menghargai sisi baik dari dirinya saat ini.

Gin hanya terdiam menatapku, mata merah terang miliknya menatap mataku langsung, lalu turun sebentar ke bibirku, lalu naik kembali untuk menatap mataku, dan aku canggung ia melihatku seperti ini.

"Sepertinya aku melakukan pertukaran yang tidak setimpal, senyum mu tidak sebaik yang ku kira," selorohnya seraya pergi meninggalkanku, membawa sebungkus manisan kesemek yang aku bawa, tapi membiarkan laporan tetap terselip di tanganku.

Rasanya kesal sekali, tadi dia yang meminta aku tersenyum, sekarang malah dia yang bilang senyumku tidak sebaik yang ia kira. Lalu senyum seperti apa yang ia kira baik dariku?

Dasar orang aneh!

Aku menatap punggungnya yang berjalan santai menjauh dariku. Sejenak aku tercenung, karena biasanya dia sangat lihai mengendalikan tekanan roh, namun kali ini tekanan rohnya sangat tidak stabil, sangat terasa di diriku, sebentar kuat lalu sebentar lagi turun. Apa yang membuatnya gelisah?

Tiba-tiba dia berbalik dan membuat sorot mata kami bertubrukan, aku berjengit hendak mengalihkan pandanganku, namun ku dapati mataku tidak mampu beralih dari mata miliknya, aku seperti terhipnotis.

"Sekali lagi kau tersenyum seperti itu padaku, ku pastikan kau tidak akan tersenyum pada pria lain," ucapnya yang kembali menyeringai lebar, ancaman khas seorang kapten divisi tiga, dan aku merasakan udara dingin mengalir di punggungku.

Tapi di sisi lain aku justru merasakan dia tidak sedang mengancamku. Kenapa?

Dia paling pintar menyembunyikan apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan, jadi untuk apa aku peduli dia sungguh-sungguh sedang mengancamku atau tidak, aku menyadarkan diriku sepenuhnya.

"Lagi pula siapa yang mau tersenyum lagi untukmu? Percaya diri sekali kau!" sahutku keras, tapi dia malah berbalik dan terus melangkah, meninggalkanku terdiam kaku dalam ruangan. Cih! Dia suka sekali memojokkanku, aku dendam sekali ingin membalasnya!

Aku tersadar dengan benda yang baru saja aku dapatkan, segera saja aku menyembunyikannya di balik hakama milikku.

Aku berhasil, rasanya lega sekali.

Misi selesai!

Yay!

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>8. Chappy!<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Perjalanan pulang menuju rumah keluarga Kuchiki seperti angin saja, aku sengaja memacu kakiku untuk ber-shunpo extra cepat, karena aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Kakak Byakuya untuk makan malam, ini undangan dari Kakak Byakuya, dan ini pertama kalinya. Yay, akhirnya aku diterima!

Aku memasuki kamar dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat, beberapa pelayan sempat memberikan tatapan curiga padaku, tapi aku terlalu senang untuk merasa kikuk di bawah sorot mata mereka.

Aku membaringkan tubuh di atas futon, melihat sekitar dan memastikan tidak ada celah di kamarku, aku senang melihat semuanya tenang dan nyaman. Sepertinya Kakak juga belum pulang.

Perlahan aku mengeluarkan benda yang sedari tadi aku simpan rapat di balik hakama ku, memegangnya dengan wajah panas bukan main, rasanya aku akan cepat gosong kalau seperti ini terus. Ini benda paling pribadi milik Kakak, dan sekarang aku menyentuhnya dengan jariku sendiri, jantungku berdetak sepuluh kali lebih cepat, dan aku membentangkannya di hadapanku.

"Hah? Chappy?" selorohku tidak percaya.

Mataku membelalak melihat sebuah bordiran kepala chappy di sudut celana dalam ini. Seketika aku ingin tertawa sekeras-kerasnya mendapati chappy kesayanganku menempel di sini, sungguh ini lucu sekali, Kakak yang terlihat sangat dingin, sangat keras dan kaku, ternyata memiliki sisi yang sangat 'bukan dirinya' seperti ini, sungguh lucu.

Aku menekap mulutku agar suara tawaku tertahan, tapi perutku sakit bukan main, sekali lagi aku melirik bordiran chappy, dan kembali merasakan serangan tawa yang lain, akhirnya tawaku pecah, ini sungguh lucu.

"Nona Rukia?"

"Ep!" seketika aku menghentikan tawaku, dan menyelipkan celana dalam Kakak di bawah futon, aku terduduk kaku layaknya seorang Kuchiki.

"Ya? Silahkan masuk," jawabku selembut mungkin.

Pintu kamarku terbuka, suara geserannya lembut dan perlahan. Seorang pelayan berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk dalam di dekat pintu.

"Tuan Byakuya meminta Nona untuk bergabung di meja makan," ucap seorang pelayan.

"Baik, aku mandi dulu, mungkin aku akan terlambat karena aku baru saja sampai. Sampaikan maafku pada Kakak," ucapku sesopan mungkin.

"Baiklah, permisi," kata pelayan itu seraya undur diri dan kembali menutup pintu rapat-rapat.

Aku bergegas meraih perlengkapan mandi dan berlari ke arah pemandian, menghabiskan waktu sekitar lima belas menit untuk mempersiapkan diri, dan aku menggunakan kimono pemberian Kakak, aku mengenakannya dengan susah payah, mengingat aku sudah sangat lama tidak mengenakan kimono, terlebih lagi sendirian.

Akhirnya aku muncul di ruang makan dengan penampilan semaksimal mungkin, sekalipun tampak tetap berantakan, aku melihat Kakak sedang duduk penuh khidmat bersama seseorang yang hampir membuatku pingsan, namun aku menjaga sikap, aku berdiri terdiam setelah Kakak menoleh dan entah mengapa melihat wajah seriusnya aku jadi ingin tertawa, teringat chappy yang ada di celana dalamnya.

Seketika aku lupa bagaimana seharusnya aku bersikap.

"Rukia?" suara Kakak bertanya dengan suara dalam.

"Selamat malam, Kak. Maaf aku terlambat," ucapku dan menunduk pada seseorang yang berada di sebelah Kakak.

"Selamat malam, Wakil Kapten Abarai Renji," kataku seraya menunduk sekali lagi.

Renji masuk divisi enam dengan jabatan wakil kapten. Hebat sekali. Masih junior tapi sudah bisa menduduki posisi wakil kapten, aku kaget waktu mendengarnya, tapi aku tau Renji paling berusaha di antara yang lain. Namun mendapatinya bersama kami sekarang juga membuatku sesak. Aku masih kesal padanya.

"Selamat malam, Kuchiki Rukia," ucap Renji dengan suara kaku, dia pasti tidak terima dengan sikapku yang tidak terbuka padanya, jelas saja, karena aku sudah sakit hati dengan sikapnya dan aku juga tidak akan bersikap selayaknya sahabat yang sudah mengenal lama, bagiku sekarang dia menjadi orang asing, karena dia sudah mengasingkanku, anggap saja ini semacam balas dendam.

Kami duduk melingkari meja makan, dan makan dalam suara teredam. Sekalipun dalam acara makan seperti ini aku merasa Kakak sangat berwibawa, sangat jauh dari kesan _chappy_.

Tiba-tiba aku tersedak karena menahan tawa, aku terbatuk hebat dan berusaha menghentikan perih serta gatal di tenggorokanku, membuatku terus terbatuk.

"Ini."

Aku terdiam melihat Kakak dan Renji sama-sama menyodorkan gelas mereka.

Aku berhenti terbatuk? Iya, batuknya berhenti, karena terlalu kaget melihat Kakak dan Renji. Bukan mengambil salah satu gelas yang mereka sodorkan, aku malah mengambil gelasku sendiri dan meneguk isinya dengan sangat perlahan, membuat tenggorokanku sedikit terbiasa dengan aliran air.

Akhirnya perih itu hilang seluruhnya.

"Maaf, aku tersedak," ucapku pada keduanya, dan keduanya meletakkan gelas mereka kembali.

Setelah selesai makan malam, kami menuju beranda rumah, duduk menghadap pohon sakura yang daunnya berguguran, daunnya berterbangan bersama hembusan angin.

Aku menyediakan teh untuk mereka berdua, menuangkan isi ke masing-masing cangkir mereka, lalu duduk di samping Kakak. Kami selalu terdiam sejak tadi, dan kalimat terakhir adalah saat aku tersedak tadi.

"Rukia, aku sengaja mengajak Wakil Kapten Abarai ke sini, karena ku dengar dulu kalian adalah teman dekat," ucap Kakak yang kemudian menyesap teh miliknya.

"Ya, _dulu_," jawabku singkat, menegaskan bahwa hubungan itu telah berakhir sejak Renji membiarkanku menjadi anggota keluarga Kuchiki.

"Aku tidak akan tinggal lama, Kapten," kata Renji seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri di hadapanku dan Kakak.

Dia menatap mataku tajam, menunjukkan sikap tidak sukanya atas perlakuan, dan sayangnya aku tidak peduli. Salahnya sendiri sudah membuatku seperti ini!

"Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya, dan… Kuchiki Rukia, sampai jumpa di pertemuan antar divisi besok. Selamat malam," kata Renji seraya membungkukkan badan penuh hormat pada Kakak dan berlalu dariku dalam satu gerakan sangat cepat.

Entah mengapa aku merasakan satu tempat kosong di hatiku. Ku renggut bagian dada kimonoku, sakit, rasanya menghujam berkali-kali…

Aku yang memulai semuanya, tidak! Dia yang memulai semuanya, tapi aku sendiri yang merasa sakit sekarang, kenapa?

"Rukia."

"Ya?" aku mendongakkan kepalaku, dan melihat Kakak sedang memerhatikanku, aku merasa canggung, seketika semua lelucon tentang jahitan chappy di celana dalamnya tidak lagi lucu bagiku.

Bagus, Renji sudah berhasil mengacaukan hari baik ku!

"Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi di antara kalian, tapi Abarai adalah wakil ku, ku harap kalian bisa berhubungan baik," lanjut Kakak, kembali menyesap teh miliknya.

Aku membeku, dia menyadari sikap kami. Aku pun menjawabnya dalam satu anggukan kepala dalam, tidak yakin apakah aku mampu mewujudkan permintaan Kakak, karena pada dasarnya aku sudah terlanjur dendam seperti ini pada si rambut merah bodoh itu!

"Dalam pertemuan besok akan membahas misi ke Dunia Manusia, ini misi pertama mu, kan?"

Aku mengangguk penuh hormat.

"Jika kita berhasil menyelesaikan misi dengan baik, bagaimana jika kita berkunjung ke Chappy World?" ucap Kakak dalam suara penuh keraguan, untuk pertama kalinya aku mendapati Kakak sebegini ragu, tak menggambarkan keteguhan hati seorang bangsawan Kuchiki.

"Ehm, aku senang sekali jika bisa ke sana bersama Kakak," jawabku antusias, dan itu cukup melegakannya, karena sekilas aku melihatnya menarik sudur bibirnya, dia tersenyum, sekalipun dia langsung berpaling, tidak membiarkanku melihat jelas senyumnya yang bahkan lebih berharga dari harta karun di seluruh Seiretei itu.

Senangnya mendapati Kakak memiliki kesukaan yang sama denganku. Ini berarti chappy akan menjadi salah satu jalan dimana kami bisa lebih dekat.

Yay! Hidup Chappy!

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>9. Dunia Manusia<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Seluruh anggota tim divisi tiga berkumpul di bagian lain dari bangunan, pertemuan para kapten dengan kapten Yamamoto baru saja selesai, dan kami para anggota yang akan ditugaskan diminta untuk menunggu hingga pertemuan para kapten selesai, mereka akan memberikan arahan pada kami yang akan mengunjungi Dunia Manusia dan menjalankan misi yang belum kami ketahui sasarannya.

Aku berdiri di samping Isane, agak canggung karena tatapan wakil kapten yang lain khususnya perempuan, mengacu padaku, mereka pasti masih penasaran dengan tugas yang mereka berikan padaku mengenai celana dalam Kakak. Aku menghela napas setiap kali mengingat hal ini, namun aku bertekad akan menyimpannya dan akan menyerahkannya nanti, setelah kami kembali dari misi ini.

Aku tidak ingin Kakak memberikan aku hukuman sebelum kami pergi ke Chappy World, yah, aku sebenarnya tidak berharap Kakak akan mengetahui akulah pelaku utamanya, tapi siapa lagi yang akan menjadi tersangka kalau bukan aku.

"Kuchiki," panggil Matsumoto Rangiku seraya mendekatiku, aku sontak mengambil satu langkah mundur, tapi punggungku malah menabrak seseorang di belakangku.

"Ma-maaf, Wakil Kapten!" kataku saat melihat mata tajam Kira mengarah padaku, dia selalu tampak bersungut-sungut seperti ini padaku, aku jadi sebal!

"Jaga langkah kakimu, Kuchiki, aku tidak ingin kau menyusahkan anggota lain ketika menjalankan misi nanti," katanya dengan nada mencomooh.

"Ku kira aku cukup bisa menjaga diri, dan kesalahan kecil seperti ini sungguh membuat Anda kesal?" ucapku seraya mengembalikan tatapan matanya, aku meliriknya dengan sorot mata tajam, cukup untuk membuatnya kesal dan membuang muka.

"Sepertinya kalian kurang akur," komentar Matsumoto Rangiku seraya menepuk bahuku.

"Mungkin," tandasku cepat.

"Whoa, ku kira kau tidak akan menunjukkan wajah kesal itu selain padaku, Ru-ki-a."

Matsumoto Rangiku dan aku menoleh pada sosok tinggi kurus yang berjalan mendekati kami, rambut silvernya bergerak lembut diterpa angin sore, namun tetap saja tidak menghilangkan efek seram di dirinya.

Aku memicingkan mataku padanya, dia bicara seolah dia sangat mengerti aku, seolah kami sangat dekat hingga aku hanya bisa kesal padanya, memangnya siapa dia?

"Sudah selesai pertemuannya?" ucapku tidak sopan, dan Matsumoto Rangiku mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi padaku.

"Sudah, nah sekarang waktunya aku membagi tugas. Wakil Kapten Rangiku, sepertinya Kapten Hitsugaya mencari Anda," ucapnya dalam suara riang, dia mengusir Matsumoto Rangiku secara halus.

Matsumoto agak berjengit tadi, aku melihat jelas ia seperti kaget mendengar Gin memintanya kembali ke divisinya, ada secercah kecewa yang aku tidak mengerti dari mana asalnya.

"Baiklah, sampai nanti Kuchiki. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menanyakan _tugasmu_ apakah sudah selesai, tapi ku kira masih banyak waktu hingga nanti."

Wanita berambut orange gelombang itu pun ber-shunpo dan menghilang dari hadapanku.

"Ow, sepertinya mereka benar-benar menekanmu," bisik Gin di telingaku, sebelum berlalu dan mendekati Kira. Aku merasakan pipiku panas seketika, merasakan napas hangatnya yang beraroma mint berhembus di kulitku, kenapa aku tersipu begini?

Aku menarik napas dan menghelanya perlahan, aku harus menambah stok sabar dalam diriku hanya untuk menghadapi si kapten penuh seringai ini.

Gin mengumumkan bahwa kami patroli di Dunia Manusia karena ada banyak sekali hollow dan gillian yang muncul akhir-akhir ini, dan memakan banyak jiwa yang belum bisa pergi ke Soul Society. Aku merinding mendengar jumlah jiwa yang telah mereka _konsumsi _untuk menambah kekuatan mereka.

Pengumuman berlanjut dengan pembagian daerah patroli, dan pembagian tim, dari divisi tiga ada sepuluh orang yang diturunkan dan dibagi menjadi tiga tim.

Aku memerhatikan keseriusan dalam suara Gin saat ia membagi nama-nama dalam kelompok, dia menyebutkan empat orang pertama yang melakukan patroli di daerah dengan kode Q, dan empat orang lainnya melakukan patroli di daerah X, tinggal aku yang belum ia sebut, aku menoleh padanya, sementara Kira tampak tidak terima dengan pembagian anggota ini, dia memimpin kelompok pertama yang melakukan patroli di daerah yang menurut informasi Gin adalah daerah yang memiliki frekuensi jumlah hollow paling banyak.

"Aku dan Rukia akan patroli di daerah A, daerah ini memiliki tekanan roh paling aneh dari semua tempat, dan ku pikir hanya aku yang mampu menanganinya, Rukia akan bersamaku. Jelas?"

"Siap, Kapten!" sahut yang lain bersamaan.

Aku masih belum bisa terima pembagian kelompok ini, dan Kira tampak tidak lagi memberikan tatapan tajam padaku, dia langsung berbalik dan mengajak ketiga anggotanya untuk membuat strategi.

"Ke-kenapa aku denganmu?" gumamku dengan mata menyelidik penuh curiga pada Gin.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus, aku hanya tidak ingin Kapten Kuchiki memenggal kepalaku saat tau aku sudah membiarkanmu terluka," jawabnya enteng dan entah mengapa aku merasa tidak bisa mempercayai kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Aku melirik Kakak Byakuya yang berdiri tegap dan bicara dengan Renji, benarkah Kakak mencemaskanku?

Tiba-tiba Kakak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Renji, dan menangkap mataku dalam sorot mata kaku miliknya, aku terkesiap dan menunduk dalam untuk memberi hormat padanya. Sepertinya dia dengan mudah menyadari tatapanku yang mengarah padanya, dan ini kontan membuat Renji ikut melihat ke arahku. Rasa sakit itu kembali menghujamku saat mata kami bertemu, padahal ku kira hanya akan terasa tadi malam, tapi sekarang lagi-lagi rasa sakit itu menyerangku. Kakak hanya memerhatikanku sebentar dan kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Renji.

"Jangan mengatasnamakan Kakakku untuk membenarkan rencana kotormu, kau hanya ingin mengerjaiku, kan?" tandasku pada Gin, membuat Gin mengangkat alisnya dan menyeringai lebih lebar.

"Menggodamu benar-benar hiburan tersendiri bagiku, Ru-ki-a," sahut Gin yang kemudian membawaku untuk berbaris bersama anggota lain, bersiap untuk menuju gerbang Senkaimon.

"Siap?" kata Gin saat gerbang dengan cahaya menyilaukan mata itu terbuka di hadapan kami.

"Rukia, jangan pernah melakukan hal gegabah, dan tetap berada di dekatku," bisik Gin sebelum ia bergerak cepat masuk ditelan cahaya gerbang Senkaimon.

Aku tidak menganggap ucapannya sebagai bukti perhatian, dia pasti hanya ingin menunjukkanku bahwa aku masih cukup _anak bawang_ untuk misi ini. Aku memacu kakiku dan mengejar langkah Gin yang sangat cepat, sangat sulit untuk mengimbanginya, tapi akhirnya cahaya itu menemui ujung, Gin melompat dengan cepat dan aku menyusulnya, kami melayang di udara, sebelum mendarat pada puncak sebuah gedung.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku menginjakkan kaki di Dunia Manusia, dan aku melihat sekeliling untuk mengenali lingkungan yang akan ku jelajahi untuk berburu hollow dan gillian.

Tekanan roh di daerah ini sungguh sangat bervariasi, dari beberapa tempat aku merasakan tekanan roh milik manusia yang sangat mencolok, sangat kuat, lalu aku juga merasakan beberapa titik dimana keberadaan hollow, mereka mendominasi daerah ini, dan aku rasa aku tidak perlu lagi alat pendeteksi jika mereka sebegini terang-terangannya menunjukkan diri mereka.

"Dengarkan aku, Rukia." Suara Gin terdengar sangat serius, dan aku mendapatinya menghadapku. "Daerah ini paling berat di antara tempat lain, ku harap kau bisa lebih berhati-hati, dan jangan pernah berpikir untuk bertindak sembarangan," lanjutnya penuh penekanan, dan sekali lagi aku merasa diremehkan.

"Aku tau," jawabku tegas.

"Ayo!"

Gin melompat cepat dan mendarat dengan mulus pada tiap atap bangunan, aku mengimbanginya, dan merasakan dia menurunkan kecepatannya agar aku bisa menyusulnya, dan kami melewati sekolah yang tadi aku rasakan tekanan roh paling kuat, terpampang tulisan SMU Kota Karakura.

Kota ini sungguh memiliki beragam tekanan roh, dan aku ingin tau siapa manusia yang memiliki tekanan roh sekuat ini?

Perhatianku beralih saat mendengar suara geraman hollow, dan kami berhenti tepat saat sepuluh hollow terbang ke arah kami, Gin kontan menarik zanpakutonya, bersiap untuk menyerang, dan aku melakukan hal yang sama.

"Jangan lengah, Rukia!" katanya dengan nada sangat serius, aku terpaku merasakan tekanan roh miliknya yang perlahan menguat dan mendominasi sekitar, aku sampai sulit menggerakkan tanganku karena dia seperti mengumbar tekanan rohnya, membuat aku sendiri merinding, baru kali ini aku merasakan tekanan roh sesungguhnya dari seorang Gin.

Gin melompat dan menyapukan zanpakutonya pada lima hollow yang melompat ke arahnya, dan aku menyerang lima sisanya, aku berhasil menebas dua hollow dengan satu gerakan cepat, dan mengambil peluang di kananku untuk menyerang sisanya, lalu aku menggunakan Byakurai untuk menghabisi sisanya.

Aku terengah saat lima hollow itu menghilang dan musnah dariku, aku berusaha keras mengatur napasku.

"Hebat." Aku mendapati tepuk tangan kagum dari Gin yang duduk santai sambil bertopang dagu di atas atap sebuah rumah berlantai tiga.

Aku mengusap peluh dari dahiku.

"Kalau kau memiliki banyak waktu, kenapa tidak menolongku?" protesku, dan dia tersenyum lebar.

"Aku juga ingin melihatmu bertarung," jawabnya santai, "pernahkah ada yang mengatakan gerakanmu saat bertarung saat indah, seperti sedang menari," lanjutnya.

Seketika aku kembali merasakan serangan panas di pipiku, aku yakin semburat merah itu sudah memenuhi pipiku. Barusan dia memujiku, benar kan? Telingaku tidak sedang mengalami gangguan. Tapi kenapa dia memujiku? Memang tidak ada yang pernah melihat aku bertarung seperti ini sebelumnya, aku banyak menghabiskan waktuku untuk berlatih sendiri.

"Aku jadi ingin melihat bagaimana wujud zanpakutomu, Rukia," katanya dengan desah penuh ketertarikan, dan aku bersumpah tidak akan membiarkannya melihat, sebisa mungkin, sekalipun dalam pertarungan tidak mungkin aku membiarkan diriku tidak menyerang dan berkutat untuk menyembunyikan Sode No Shirayuki dari semuanya.

"Gillian!" pekikku saat celah langit membuka, dan puluhan kepala gillian muncul secepat kilat, mereka bergerak cepat dan dalam sekejap sudah keluar satu persatu dari celah, aku melompat dan menyerang mereka untuk mencegah mereka keluar lebih banyak lagi, tapi ternyata di belakang gillian ada puluhan hollow lain yang menyusul dan mereka seperti hujan yang tiada henti menyerangku.

"Sial!" pekikku saat salah satu dari mereka berhasil menggores lengan kiriku, membuatku berdarah, dan aku mundur perlahan untuk memberi ruang padaku.

Aku merasakan tekanan roh Gin meningkat dan geraman dalam suaranya menyapa telingaku, membuatku merinding.

"Kamishini no Yari!"

Aku terkesiap dan tidak mampu mengedipkan mataku saat puluhan hollow yang hendak menyerangku tersapu pedang panjang yang menjangkau mereka semua, dan beberapa gillian ikut musnah bersama mereka.

Bulu tengkukku berdiri, hollow dan gillian sebanyak itu mampu musnah hanya dalam satu serangan, aku tidak mampu mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, bahkan luka di tanganku tidak lagi terasa. Ku tegakkan diriku dan merenggut zanpakutoku kuat-kuat, aku tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan Gin, dia sangat kuat, sedangkan aku sebegini lemahnya dan hanya menjadi beban, seketika aku membenci diriku yang telah membiarkan orang lain yang mengambil alih tugasku sebagai shinigami.

"Rukia?"

Aku mendongakkan wajah, dan di saat yang sama aku melihat hollow lain bergerak cepat di belakang, bersiap untuk menyerang Gin, dan aku bergerak cepat untuk melepaskan kekuatanku, tidak cukup waktu untuk menggunakan kido.

"Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!" gumamku dan mengarahkannya langsung pada hollow yang hendak menyerang Gin, dan seketika hollow itu terperangkap dalam pilar es yang aku ciptakan, dalam sekejap pilar es itu hancur, memusnahkan hollow bersamanya.

"He~eh?" Gin menenglengkan kepalanya, memerhatikanku yang berdiri tegak dan melihat sekitar, takut ada hollow lain yang akan menyerang kami.

"Ternyata seperti itu, zanpakuto yang sangat indah, ku kira semua keluarga Kuchiki memiliki zanpakuto yang terlalu indah untuk dilihat," bisiknya senang.

Dia orang pertama yang melihat wujud asli zanpakutoku, dan aku menyesal telah menunjukkannnya pada shinigami yang paling tak bisa membiarkanku hidup tenang ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku tidak bisa membiarkan hollow itu menyerang kami kan?

"Ternyata harus membuatku terancam dulu sampai kau mau melepaskan wujud asli zanpakutomu, Ru-ki-a?"

Dia sengaja!

Dasar licik! Aku menahan amarahku, dan merapatkan gigi, mencegah makian meluncur dari mulutku.

"Kau marah?" bisik Gin senang, dan aku berbalik, memilih untuk melihat tempat lain dan mulai berpatroli lagi, menghadapi Gin tidak akan ada habisnya, hanya membuang waktu.

"Hei, Rukia, bukankah ku bilang aku yang memimpin jalan?" protesnya saat aku mengambil arah yang berlawanan dengan tempat ia pijak sekarang, aku melompat cepat dan mengarah pada keberadaan hollow lain yang terasa sangat kuat. Kota ini, kenapa banyak sekali menyimpan hollow? Ada apa di kota ini?

Aku melihat arwah anak kecil berlari menjauhi hollow dengan wujud kadal, rantai di dadanya sudah termakan, dan tinggal satu lagi, pertanda dia tidak akan bertahan hingga hollow itu benar-benar menelannya. Ku pacu kakiku untuk menyelamatkan anak itu, sebelum ia benar-benar musnah.

"Rukia? Hei Rukia!"

Aku tidak mendengarkan suara Gin lagi dan mendekati anak itu. Tidak peduli saat kumpulan hollow lain datang dan menyerang Gin, ku kira dia cukup kuat untuk menangani hollow-hollow itu.

"Tolong!" pekik arwah itu ketakutan, namun kaki kecilnya tidak mampu memperpanjang jaraknya dengan hollow yang bertubuh besar itu.

"Mundur!" pekikku saat berdiri di antara hollow dan anak yang tersungkur karena kelelahan berlari itu. Ku acungkan pedangku, dan mengancam hollow itu.

"_Hah, shinigami, kau sepertinya jauh lebih lezat dari anak ini!"_ kata hollow itu yang kemudian menghilang dari hadapanku, aku berbalik dan menangkis cakar hollow yang tiba-tiba ada di belakangku, gerakannya sangat cepat.

Sial! Hollow ini kuat sekali. Aku kesulitan mengembalikan serangannya dan terpojok dengan zanpakuto hampir menyentuh dadaku lagi, aku mengerahkan tenagaku namun dia menghilang dari hadapanku. Aku berbalik lagi untuk merasakan keberadaan hollow itu, namun tiba-tiba sesuatu mengoyak punggungku, aku tersungkur dan darah membanjiri punggungku, sakit sekali.

"_Kau terlalu lemah, shinigami, sekarang kau milikku!"_

Aku membuka mata dan hendak membalas serangan hollow itu, tapi tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak, terperangkap dalam genggaman hollow itu dan kepala hollow itu bergerak mendekatiku, dalam sekejap aku tiba-tiba kehilangan tubuhku sendiri, kenapa ini?

"Sekarang aku bisa memakai tubuhmu sesukaku, Shinigami!"

Ku rasakan tanganku bergerak diluar kendaliku, aku seperti terdorong ke bagian lain dari jiwaku, sementara hollow ini memerintah tubuhku untuk melakukan apa yang ia inginkan, aku sudah kehilangan kendali akan diriku, bagaimana ini?

"_Jangan khawatir, aku hanya akan sedikit bermain sebelum memakanmu."_

Aku menggigil dan melihat sekitarku hanya sebagai pandangan kabur-kabur, berkabut abu-abu, sebentar jelas, sebentar buram.

"Mati kau, bocah!"

Tanganku mengarahkan Sode no Shirayuki pada arwah malang itu, dan dalam sekali tebasan arwah itu menghilang.

Tidak! Aku tidak ingin memusnahkannya seperti ini, jangan gunakan tubuhku untuk pekerjaan kotormu, hollow sialan!

Aku mencoba mengambil alih lagi tubuhku, namun tidak bisa, hollow itu sangat kuat, dan aku hanya berakhir kembali terlempar ke bagian belakang jiwaku, melihat sekitarku yang buram. Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan diriku dikendalikan hollow seperti ini?

"Keluar dari tubuhnya!"

Sosok Gin berdiri di hadapanku, seringai di wajahnya telah musnah, berganti dengan hawa membunuh yang membuat siapapun takut untuk melawannya.

"_Ow, tidak semudah itu, shinigami ini memiliki kekuatan yang aku butuhkan!"_ Hollow itu membuatku mengacungkan pedangku pada Gin.

"Keluar dari tubuhnya atau ku paksa kau keluar? Kau akan menyesal jika aku sampai melakukannya!" ancam Gin dengan suara dalam menakutkan.

"_Kau akan melukainya jika ingin memaksaku keluar dari sini, kalian shinigami benar-benar mengenaskan!"_

"Kau yang meminta!" hawa membunuh Gin semakin kuat, aku terkesiap dan merasakan jantungku akan meledak karena saking takutnya.

Pandanganku seketika kabur, aku hanya bisa mendengar Gin mengucapkan beberap kido, dan tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak, aku ditelan kegelapan yang sangat pekat dan tidak bisa melihat apapun, hanya mendengar teriakan kesakitan hollow itu, sangat menderita.

"_Lepaskan aku!" _erang hollow itu penuh memohon, meminta belas kasihan.

"Ini hukuman karena kau berani menyentuh satu-satunya kesenanganku, harus kau tau, _dia milikku_!" desis Gin dan kemudian aku merasakan tekanan lain di tubuhku, aku berusaha membuat diriku tetap sadar, namun tidak mudah karena detik kemudian semua kembali hitam pekat.

Suara Gin yang sangat marah itu terngiang jelas di telingaku, memberikan sensasi aneh dalam diriku.

_Dia milikku!_

Kenapa dia mengatakan hal seperti itu?

Sejak kapan aku menjadi miliknya, aku memang mengakui aku adalah bahan olok-olokannya, satu-satunya kesenangannya mungkin! Tapi aku bukan miliknya, aku terdiam saat merasakan tubuhku melayang, dan geraman belasan atau puluhan hollow lain memekakan telingaku saat sepasang tangan menopangku untuk berdiri, aku masih kesulitan untuk membuka mataku.

"Kau akan menyesal karena telah membuat aku marah!" gumam Gin datar, terdengar sangat dekat denganku, dan tiba-tiba aku merasakan tubuhku berputar sebelum aku merasakan kembali tekanan roh milik Gin meningkat cepat, membuatku jauh lebih meringkuk ketakutan lagi.

"Bankai! Butou!"

Seketika aku tidak dapat lagi mempertahankan kesadaranku, kehilangan semua kemampuanku untuk mendengar ataupun merasakan, namun sebelum aku benar-benar kehilangan seluruh kesadaranku, yang terakhir kali aku rasakan adalah tekanan ringan di wajahku, menekan pada benda lembut dan mendengar hembusan paling tak beraturan, lalu sebuah bisikan…

"Bertahanlah, Rukia…"

.

.

Segalanya serba putih saat aku membuka mata, dan mendapati aroma terapi memenuhi hidungku, membuat aku tersadar sepenuhnya bahwa aku tidak lagi berada di Dunia Manusia, aku berada di ruang rawat divisi empat, dengan seluruh tubuh meneriakkan sakit.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan dan merasakan balutan di sepanjang lenganku dan di sekeliling batang tubuhku. Aku gagal di misi pertama, dan ini sungguh memalukan!

"Kau sudah sadar, Kuchiki?" tanya sebuah suara dan aku melihat Isane berdiri di sampingku bersama Kapten Unohana, kapten berambut panjang itu tersenyum ramah padaku.

"Merasa lebih baik, Kuchiki?" tanya Kapten Unohana, dan aku mengangguk kaku, mencoba mengingat kembali saat-saat terakhir sebelum aku kembali ke Soul Society.

"Istirahatlah dulu, aku akan memberitahu Kapten Kuchiki kalau kau sudah sadar," ucap Kapten Unohana lagi, dan aku terdiam, tidak yakin dengan keberadaan diriku sendiri, membiarkan Kapten Unohana dan wakilnya berlalu dariku.

Bagaimana aku yang seperti ini harus menghadapi Kakak? Aku hanya akan membuatnya malu.

"Ru-ki-a!"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Gin berdiri di dekat jendela ruang rawatku, dia menyeringai lebar seperti biasanya, dan kata-katanya menerobos ingatanku seketika.

_Dia milikku!_

Aku mengembalikan pandanganku pada selimut yang menutupi hingga pinggangku, tidak ingin berdebat dengan Gin lagi, aku sudah berhutang nyawa karena dia telah menyelamatkanku, dan aku tidak akan membiarkannya menyombongkan diri di hadapanku. Aku meratapi betapa lemah dan tak bergunanya diriku ini, rasanya ingin melampiaskannya dan membekukan seluruh Soul Society dengan Sode no Shirayuki.

Sekelebat bayangan bergerak menyeberangiku dan dalam sekejap Gin sudah berdiri di samping ranjangku, sosok tinggi kurusnya menjulang di sebelah kiriku, sementara aku menolak untuk melihatnya, aku terlalu malu dan tidak yakin bisa menatap matanya langsung.

"Kau masih belum merasa lebih baik?" ucapnya seraya menyentuh tangan kiriku yang terbalut perban, dan aku mencebik, menghindari sentuhannya yang seperti membakar kulitku, aku merasa tidak akan terbiasa dengan keberadaannya setelah kejadian itu.

Bagaimana kemarahannya telah membuatku ketakutan, dan aku merasa akulah penyebab kemarahannya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya dan seketika dia membungkuk, membuat wajah kami hanya berjarak beberapa senti, aku melihat warna matanya yang merah cerah, sementara tangannya menahan wajahku agar tidak menghidari tatapan matanya.

Helaian rambutnya diterpa angin dari jendela yang terbuka, rambutnya yang ringan dan lembut menyapa wajahku. Aku mencium wangi mint yang bercampur dengan aroma manisan kesemek, aku mengerjap sekali dan melihat semua tempat selain matanya.

"Kau akan menertawakanku, kan?" bisikku putus asa, karena walau bagaimanapun ini adalah lelucon paling lucu untuknya, melihat aku tidak bisa menjaga diri, membuatnya terpaksa menyelamatkanku.

"Tidak ada yang patut aku tertawakan jika itu menyangkut nyawamu, Rukia," desis Gin, membuatku kembali menatapnya, dan aku mendapati pancaran lain dari warna matanya. Seperti kelegaan dan kasih sayang yang tak terbendung. Kenapa aku merasa kata-katanya tulus kali ini? Bukan sekedar candaan untuk melegakan hatiku.

Aku terdiam dan merasakan napasnya berbaur dengan napasku, sentuhan tangannya di pipiku berubah menjadi belaian ringan, dan seketika aku merasakan pipiku kembali tebakar, penyakitku kumat lagi, kenapa aku baru menyadari saat sudah sedekat ini dengan Gin?

Kami bertukar sorot mata, membuatku semakin terpesona dengan warna merah terang yang luar biasa indah itu. Aku seperti tertelan dalam kolam merah terang itu, dan perlahan aroma mint dan manisan kesemek itu semakin gencar menerpa kulitku, napas Gin tidak teratur, sementara matanya semakin dalam menelanku, aku bisa kehilangan seluruh pertahananku jika terus melihatnya seperti ini.

"Rukia…" bisik Gin tepat di atas bibirku, hingga bibirku gemetar merasakan betapa jelasnya namaku terasa di puncak bibirku. Bibir kami tidak bersentuhan, tapi aku merasakan gelenyar aneh karenanya, merambat hingga membuat telingaku berdenging, dan pipiku jauh lebih panas dari sebelumnya.

Aku merasa ini akan berlangsung selamanya jika aku tidak berusaha lepas dari jerat warna matanya….

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tekanan roh milik Kakak, dan Gin sudah menegakkan dirinya sebelum aku mengeluarkan protes lain untuknya.

"Rukia," ucap Kakak saat bergerak mendekat padaku, dan pandangannya beralih pada Gin yang berdiri santai dengan bersandar di dinding dekat jendela tempat ia muncul tadi, sikapnya seolah dia sangat menikmati berdiri di sana.

"Terima kasih telah menyelamatkan Rukia, Kapten Ichimaru." Kakak berucap sambil menahan diri. Sumpah! Aku bisa lihat harga dirinya terluka karena telah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Gin.

"Maafkan aku, Kak!" ucapku sungguh-sungguh.

"Tidak apa, ku harap kau lebih hati-hati dalam menjalankan tugasmu, Rukia."

Aku mengangguk dan teringat rencana kami untuk mengunjungi Chappy World tepat setelah kami menyelesaikan misi ini, tapi…

Arghh! Semuanya sudah berubah menjadi bencana, sudah terluka, dan terpaksa mengakui bahwa Gin adalah penyelamatku, masih harus ditambah lagi kenyataan bahwa harapanku untuk berlibur bersama Kakak telah hangus bersama bagian terdalam diriku.

Aku tak tertolong lagi…

Mataku beralih pada Gin yang sudah memasang seringai lebar lagi di wajahnya, dan seketika ingatan akan kata-katanya ingin aku hapus dengan cepat dari benakku, meyakinkanku bahwa ia membual dan ingin mengerjai ku lagi, mana mungkin dia sungguh-sungguh mengatakan…

"_Tidak ada yang patut aku tertawakan jika itu menyangkut nyawamu, Rukia,"_ ulangku dalam hati, dan itu malah membuatku tertawa miris, shinigami bertubuh super kurus itu pasti dalam hati tertawa lebar melihatku seperti ini, semua hanya kebalikan dari kata-katanya.

.

.

To be Continue

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Terima kasih review nya :

**Corvusraven, Dani Reykinawa, ****Kaito Mizukawa**** & ****shirayuki nee**

Aku jadi senang ada pembaca lama yang masih mengikuti karyaku.

Yosh, aku tunggu masukannya yang lain ya….

Btw tadinya ku pikir mo bikin Rukia yang cari tau cd punya Gin, tapi kayaknya gimana… gitu, kurang sreg di hati, jadi deh Abang Bya-kun yang jadi sasaran *di bankai pake Senbonzakura*

Di sini Gin emang usil banget, karena itu Rukia jadi sering terpancing emosinya. Hah.. jangan gampang marah Rukia nee, nanti cepet tua *di lempar asbak sekarung*

#Author lari naik getek#

.

.

Sampai jumpa minggu depan! .

Minta reviewnya ya….

^_^ **Nakki **^_^

20-09-2011


	4. Step 10 to 12

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo-Sensei

**.**

**.**

_**Lump Of Affection**_

**Pair : Ichimaru Gin x Kuchiki Rukia**

**By : Nakki Desinta**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fourth –Run From You–<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_**10. Yang **__**berharga **__**untuknya…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aku membawa bungkusan di tanganku, bergerak malas menuju tempat pertemuan serikat wanita Gotei 13, celana dalam 'palsu' Kakak terbungkus rapi dalam bungkusan yang aku bawa.

Namun yang aku heran Kakak Byakuya tidak mencari tau dimana keberadaan celana dalam miliknya, tidak ada pula pelayan yang tampak mencarinya, sepertinya Kakak memilih untuk menutup rahasia miliknya rapat-rapat.

Kalau mengingat hal ini aku suka tertawa sendiri.

Dua hari lalu aku akhirnya keluar dari barak divisi empat, setelah hampir genap lima hari menjalani proses penyembuhan, aku tidak yakin mengapa harus selama itu untuk menyembuhkan luka di tubuhku, mungkin benar, aku sangat lemah.

Aku sudah kembali bersikap tak ramah pada Gin, tepat setelah aku mengembalikan semua perbuatan baiknya dengan ucapan terima kasih, serta membantunya menanam bibit kesemek di halaman belakang barak divisi tiga, aku heran kenapa dia suka sekali dengan manisan kesemek.

Aku pun sudah tidak peduli dengan kalimat yang pernah ia ucapkan selagi di Dunia Manusia, kalimat yang setiap kali aku ingat akan membuatku merona. Gin pun seperti tidak pernah memusingkan urusan itu, dia kembali menyebalkan seperti biasa.

Intinya semua kembali ke rutinitas harian.

Kira malah merubah sikapnya padaku, dia –entah benar atau tidak- menjadi seorang yang tak lagi memberikan tatapan tajam padaku, dia bahkan ikut bersamaku sewaktu menanam bibit kesemek, membuatku menyelesaikan permintaan Gin lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya.

Aneh kan? Tapi biarlah, yang penting tidak ada tambahan masalah.

Aku berbelok dan menuju kedai yang sama dengan terakhir kali serikat wanita bertemu.

Kusajishi yang menyapaku pertama kali, dia melompat dan memelukku erat, membuatku hampir tidak mampu bernapas karena tangan mungilnya mengalungi leherku sangat erat.

"Kau membawa apa yang kami minta?" tanya shinigami berambut pink itu riang, dan aku mengangguk dalam, menyesali kelemahan hatiku yang membiarkan mereka memintaku melakukan pekerjaan _kotor_ seperti ini.

"Yay! Rukia memang hebat, dan aku sudah dengar mengenai zanpakutomu yang luar biasa indah, ku kira kau akan sama indahnya seperti Byakuya," komentar Kusajishi, dan membuatku hampir pingsan, bagaimana mungkin dia juga mengetahui wujud asli zanpakuto ku?

Ini pasti perbuatan Gin! Lihat saja nanti, kan ku buat semua laporannya rusak, hingga harus membuat ulang.

Aku masuk ke tengah-tengah perkumpulan dan merasakan tatapan mata semua orang yang hadir dalam pertemuan bertumpu padaku.

"Baiklah, ini, persis seperti yang diminta, tapi sebelumnya boleh aku tanya, untuk apa kalian mencari benda seperti ini?" tanyaku ragu-ragu untuk menyerahkan bungkusan dari tanganku.

"Kami sudah melakukan lelang, celana dalam kapten yang lain sudah terjual dalam waktu singkat dan ku kira akan ada orang yang mampu membayar dengan harga tinggi untuk celana dalam milik Kapten Kuchiki. Lumayan untuk membiayai aktivitas serikat," sahut Nanao dengan menaikkan kacamatanya, dan aku melihat bagaimana dia telah mempersiapkan hitungan di tangannya. Ini terdengar agak gila, tapi aku yakin mereka memang sudah gila sampai melakukan hal konyol begini.

"Untuk apa celana dalam para kapten itu mereka beli?"

"Mungkin untuk pengusir sial," jawab Matsumoto Rangiku asal seraya merebut bungkusan dari tanganku dan meletakkannya di atas meja, seolah itu adalah sajian utama kami malam ini.

"OK, kita lanjut pada misi selanjutnya!" kata Nemu.

Misi selanjutnya? Mereka benar-benar memiliki perencanaan yang baik.

"Siapa yang pernah melihat warna mata Kapten Ichimaru?" ucap Nemu dengan tangan siap mencatat.

Aku terkesiap dan melihat semua orang menggeleng pasrah.

"Ku kira tidak akan ada yang pernah melihatnya, dia selalu merapatkan matanya!" sahut Isane lantang.

"Mungkin matanya jereng, sehingga dia tidak mau dilihat yang lain!" jawab Kusajishi dan disambut tawa dari yang lain, aku hanya tersenyum mendengar komentarnya.

Aku pernah melihatnya, namun aku menahan diri untuk tidak akan mengatakannya pada mereka.

"Aku pernah bertanya pada Kapten Kurotsuchi, tapi dia juga tidak memiliki catatan medis mengenai warna mata Kapten Ichimaru," jelas Nemu.

"Kapten Ukitake juga tidak pernah melihatnya," kata Kiyone cepat.

Ini menjadi pembicaraan paling mengasyikan untukku, karena aku, hanya aku yang pernah melihat warna mata yang sesungguhnya dari seorang Gin, ini menjadi rahasia yang tidak akan aku bagi dengan yang lain. Hanya aku yang boleh tau.

"Bagaimana jika kita meminta Rukia untuk membantu misi ini lagi?" tanya Hinamori menyarankan, dan aku hampir pingsan merasakan semua mata mengarah padaku.

Tidak, jangan aku lagi!

"Ku kira hubungan Rukia dengan Kapten Ichimaru kurang baik, dan akan sulit jika Rukia melakukan misi ini," sahut Matsumoto dengan senyum lebar, dan aku merasa sangat lega, dia menyelamatkanku, aku menguarkan senyum tulusku padanya.

"Rangiku, bukankah kau mengenal Kapten Ichimaru sejak kecil?" seloroh Hinamori tiba-tiba, menyita perhatianku untuk berpusar pada Matsumoto, aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Matsumoto pernah mengenal Gin dengan baik, padahal kemarin sikap Gin sangat biasa padanya, tidak menggambarkan kedekatan seseorang yang telah saling mengenal dalam waktu lama.

Wanita berambut orang gelombang itu tertunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dari kami semua, diam-diam dia menghela napas, dan hanya aku yang mampu mendengarnya, karena aku duduk paling dekat dengannya.

"Sekalipun aku mengenalnya sejak kecil, tidak pernah sekalipun aku melihat warna matanya, dia tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain melihat warna matanya, dia pernah bilang bahwa…" pandangan Rangiku menerawang, dan terkesan sedih. Kami semua menunggu lanjutan kalimatnya.

"Dia tidak akan membiarkan orang lain melihat langsung pada matanya, kecuali orang itu cukup berharga untuknya," desis Rangiku.

Aku terdiam dan merapatkan kepalan tanganku, merasakan deburan jantungku seperti akan meledak seketika.

Ini tidak sungguh-sungguh kan? Gin hanya membual, orang sepertinya tidak akan benar-benar melakukan hal itu, aku yakin dia hanya ingin membuat Matsumoto kesal, hanya untuk menggodanya, menjadikannya bahan tertawaan, persis seperti yang ia lakukan padaku.

Namun kesedihan di mata Matsumoro sangat jelas bagiku, dia, seorang yang mengenal Gin dari kecil dan tidak pernah sekalipun melihat warna mata Gin, dan si pemilik rambut silver itu malah mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Matsumoto, aku yakin itu sangat menyakiti Matsumoto.

"Benar Kapten Ichimaru mengatakan hal seperti itu?" tanya Nanao tidak percaya.

Matsumoto tertawa miris, singkat, namun cukup untuk menggambarkan kekecewaan dalam hatinya.

"Dia mengatakannya saat menolongku dari kejaran para penjahat di hutan Rukongai," ucap Matsumoto.

"Jadi, apakah kita lewatkan saja misi kali ini?" tanya Nanao yang kembali menuliskan sesuatu pada buku catatan yang tidak pernah lepas darinya.

"Ya, ku kira sebaiknya begitu, aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan Kapten Ichimaru," sahut Kiyone antusias.

"Baiklah, bagaimana jika kita mencari tau tentang ritual bercukur Madarame Ikkaku?" kata Matsumoto dengan seringai lebar.

Aku berpikir sejenak, Madarame Ikkaku berada di bawah koordinasi Kapten Zaraki Kenpachi, di divisi dua, divisi yang paling mengerikan dari semua divisi yang ada, semua penghuninya seseram Kaptennya! Madarame Ikkaku memiliki kepala plontos paling berkilau dari sekian banyak kepala plontos tanpa rambut yang pernah aku lihat, dan aku tidak yakin ia butuh bercukur, mungkin sudah dari sananya dia tidak memiliki rambut.

"OK, ku kira Yachiru paling bisa menyelesaikan misi ini," kata Nemu menentukan seketika.

"Dengan senang hati!" sahut shinigami mungil itu.

"Tapi, Rukia, boleh aku tau bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan celana dalam Kapten Kuchiki?" tanya Matsumoto dengan mata mengerling jahil, membuat aku mengingat saat-saat aku kepergok Gin.

"A-aku mengambilnya dari petugas cuci baju rumah Keluarga Kuchiki," jawabku berbohong, sudah kepalang tanggung, karena yang aku berikan pada mereka juga bukan celana dalam yang aku dapati dari pemandian air panas, melainkan celana lain yang aku beli di distrik Rukongai, aku tidak tega membuka rahasia _imut_ milik Kakak, hanya aku yang akan menyimpan rahasia Kakak, seperti aku menyimpan rahasia mengenai warna mata Gin.

Aku merasa seperti penjaga rahasia saja.

"Jadi siapa yang ingin mengoleksi celana dalam Kapten Kuchiki?" kata Rangiku menawarkan, matanya mengerling nakal pada seluruh peserta.

"Aku akan membayar berapapun untuk celana dalam Kapten Kuchiki!" seloroh Isane tiba-tiba.

Aku dan peserta pertemuan yang lain terbengong melihat Isane sudah berdiri tegak menjulang, dan wajahnya bersemu semerah tomat.

Ha! Aku tau sekarang siapa yang sebenarnya penggemar Kakak Byakuya dalam jajaran Gotei 13.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>11. Bangsawan Shiba<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hari ini aku ditugaskan untuk mengantarkan dokumen khusus untuk Kapten Ukitake, seperti biasa Gin mengingatkan aku untuk menemui Kapten Ukitake langsung, dan jangan membiarkan dokumen ini jatuh ke tangan orang lain, seperti ini rahasia lain yang harus sampai ke tangan Kapten Ukitake saja.

Aku bergegas karena hari sudah sangat sore, tidak ingin membuat Kakak Byakuya terpaksa menungguku untuk hadir bersamanya di meja makan, karena beberapa hari ini aku harus pulang terlambat dan membuat laporan bersama Gin mengenai catatan detail misi kami di Dunia Manusia. Aku tidak mengerti, dari sekian banyak anggota divisi tiga, Gin hanya memintaku untuk membantunya menyelesaikan bertumpuk-tumpuk laporan itu, membuat mataku pedas karena harus memeriksa kata perkata yang tertulis dalam laporan.

Setiap kali aku membungkuk untuk minta maaf atas keterlambatanku pada Kakak, setiap itu pula aku merasakan helaan napas beratnya, tidak mendengarnya namun cukup jelas aku merasakan perubahan udara di sekitarnya.

Jujur aku juga tidak ingin tinggal lama-lama bersama Gin dalam satu ruangan, karena tekanan roh milik Gin sangat jelas di kulitku, membuatku bergidik setiap kali merasakan perubahan tekanan rohnya yang mencolok.

Gin aneh, karena sekalipun kami sedang mengerjakan laporan, aku bisa merasakan tekanan rohnya berubah-ubah. Apa yang mengganggu pikirannya saat membuat laporan, seolah itu sangat menyita pikirannya.

"Berikan laporan ini pada Kapten Ukitake, dan pastikan dia langsung memberikan jawaban atas laporan ini!" pesannya sebelum aku ber-shunpo dan menghilang dari hadapannya.

Namun yang sekarang aku bawa tidak hanya dokumen pesanannya, tapi juga sekantung manisan kesemek untuk Kapten Ukitake.

Aku berdiri di gerbang divisi tiga belas, dan bicara pada penjaga gerbang, bahwa aku mengantarkan dokumen untuk Kapten Ukitake dari Kapten Ichimaru.

Mereka mengantarku menyusuri koridor, dan aku berpapasan dengan Kiyone, dia melambai dengan antusias dan menghampiriku.

"Ada urusan apa, Rukia?" tanyanya seraya memberi aba-aba pada penjaga untuk meninggalkan kami.

"Mengantar dokumen dari G-Kapten Ichimaru untuk Kapten Ukitake," jawabku agak gugup, lagi-lagi hampir keceplosan mengucapkan nama Gin langsung.

"Ayo aku antar, Kapten Ukitake sedang beristirahat, kondisinya kembali lemah akhir-akhir ini," jelas Kiyone yang langsung memimpin jalanku.

Aku melihat sekeliling divisi tiga belas, tempat yang sangat bersahabat, dan di bagian belakang halaman aku bisa melihat beberapa orang sedang berlatih. Seseorang dengan rambut hitam kelabu berdiri di tengah-tengah halaman, rambutnya berdiri seperti bulu kucing, mencuat dimana-mana. Aku mengerutkan alis saat dia dengan cepat menoleh padaku, dia sangat waspada dengan sekitarnya sampai bisa merasakan tatapanku padanya secepat kilat.

Warna matanya sangat jelas saat bertumbuk dengan mataku, abu-abu, dan dia tersenyum lebar, membuatku kaget dan mundur selangkah dari tempatku berdiri, sungguh orang ini terlalu ramah.

"Oi.. Kiyone, kau tidak ikut latihan?" teriak seseorang dengan ikat kepala putih membebat kepalanya, jenggotnya bergerak liar saat berteriak pada Kiyone.

"Aku tidak ingin berlatih denganmu, Sentaro!" jawab Kiyone bersungut-sungut.

Aku melihat tempat lain saat orang bermata abu-abu itu melambaikan tangan padaku, dan Kiyone malah menatapku dan shinigami itu bergantian, dia tersenyum lebar.

"Sepertinya Wakil Kapten sedang menyapamu, Rukia," ucapnya.

Mataku kembali beralih pada Wakil Kapten yang Kiyone sebutkan, aku tersenyum canggung padanya yang masih melambai padaku.

"Kami akan menyusul nanti!" seru Kiyone yang lalu menarik tanganku untuk mengimbangi langkahnya yang bergegas.

Tadi dia bilang _kami_?

Sejak kapan aku menyetujui untuk bergabung bersama mereka?

Shinigami berambut hitam kelabu itu memiliki aura keceriaan yang sangat memengaruhi, sampai rasanya senyum lebarnya bertahan lama di hatiku, memberikan binar cerah yang tidak aku mengerti.

Kiyone mengetuk pintu ruangan di tengah koridor, dan aku ikut masuk saat ia masuk ke pintu dengan tulisan ruang istirahat itu. Aku mencium aroma terapi yang sangat menyengat, dan terdiam saat mendapati Kapten Ukitake sedang duduk sambil menyesap tehnya, wajahnya tampak sangat pucat, jauh lebih pucat dari terakhir kali aku melihatnya sebelum kami pergi ke Dunia Manusia.

Kapten berambut putih panjang itu tersenyum padaku.

"Apakah kau membawa dokumen dari Kapten Ichimaru, Kuchiki?" ucapnya seraya mempersilahkan aku untuk duduk. Aku duduk bersimpuh dan menyerahkan dokumen di tanganku, lalu sekantung manisan kesemek titipan Kapten Ichimaru.

"Kapten bilang mungkin Anda akan menyukai manisan ini," ucapku penuh basa-basi.

"Baiklah, aku terima, tunggu sebentar ya," ucapnya seraya membuka dokumen yang aku berikan, lalu ia meminta Kiyone memberikannya kertas lain, sementara ia menuliskan sesuatu di kertas yang ia terima, lalu memasukkan kembali dokumen dariku bersama kertas yang baru saja ia tulis.

"Sampaikan terima kasihku pada Kapten Ichimaru, aku suka sekali dengan manisan kesemeknya," kata Kapten Ukitake seraya menyerahkan kembali dokumen padaku.

"Aku permisi, Kapten Ukitake," gumamku seraya menunduk dan undur diri bersama Kiyone.

Kiyone melihat sekitarnya saat kami benar-benar keluar dari ruangan, dia kembali membawaku melewati jalur yang sama saat aku datang, mau tidak mau aku kembali melihat orang berambut hitam kelabu itu, wakil kapten divisi 13.

"Kiyone, bawa ke sini minuman itu!" seru Sentaro seraya menunjuk baki berisi minuman di bawah pohon dekat jalur yang kami lewati.

"Ambil sendiri, memangnya aku pembantumu!" sahut Kiyone marah.

Aku memerhatikan sikap Kiyone selalu seperti ini setiap kali berhadapan dengan Sentaro, mau tidak mau aku jadi ingat dengan caraku menghadapi Gin, ku kira aku saja yang bisa tidak akur dengan sesama shinigami.

"Ha! Kau tersenyum!"

Aku terkesiap dan melihat seseorang yang berambut hitam kelabu itu sudah berdiri di hadapanku, membungkukkan badannya yang lebih tinggi puluhan senti dariku agar tatapan mata kami bertemu.

Aku melihat sampingku, dan tidak lagi mendapati kehadiran Kiyone, dia sudah berlari ke tempat Sentaro dan beradu argumen.

"Kau Kuchiki Rukia, kan?" ucapnya kembali menyita perhatianku.

Aku mengangguk dalam, merasakan mulai gugup, selalu seperti ini jika berdekatan dengan makhluk bernama laki-laki, aku benci!

"Aku Shiba Kaien,salam kenal heh?"

Lagi-lagi aku mengangguk dalam, dan dia memasang senyum lebar untukku, membuatku melihat barisan giginya yang putih bersih dan tertata rapi.

Shiba Kaien, aku baru melihatnya sekali ini, sebelumnya aku tidak pernah mengenali sosoknya berada di antara semua divisi.

"Jadi kau sekarang berada di divisi tiga, padahal aku berharap kau bisa berada di divisi ini, saat Kapten Yamamoto mengatakan kau berada di divisi tiga, ku kira dia akan mengucapkan tiga belas, tapi ternyata aku salah!" dia tertawa lebar sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Benarkan dia mengharapkanku untuk berada di divisi tiga belas? Kenapa?

Mataku berjelaga berusaha mengenalinya, Aku melihatnya sangat berkilau, cerah dan penuh semangat, pasti menyenangkan bisa berlatih bersamanya.

"Apakah kau sedang senggang?" tanyanya seraya meraih tanganku tanpa permisi lagi, aku berusaha menahan diri tapi tenaganya sangat kuat, hingga mau tidak mau aku mengikutinya mendekati halaman tempat shinigami lain sedang berlatih.

"Oi, kita dapat teman latihan baru!" serunya penuh semangat.

Aku berdiri gugup di bawah tatapan mata semua anggota divisi tiga belas, lalu tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah tangan besar menekan keras di kepalaku, membuatku mendongakkan kepala dan melihat pemilik tangan tersebut.

"Kau tidak perlu kaku seperti itu, kami semua di sini adalah keluarga. Ayo!"

Aku tersenyum dan merasakan sangat diterima saat semua orang berteriak memanggil namaku bersamaan, membuatku tidak ragu untuk terbuka pada mereka, mereka ramah, dan sepertinya aku memang sudah nyasar hingga terdampar di divisi tiga, seharusnya tiga belas!

Aku berlatih kido bersama Shiba Kaien, dia mengajariku teknik untuk mengucapkan kido dengan lebih cepat, dan aku mengenal shikai zanpakutonya bernama Nejibana, sedikit demi sedikit aku mengenalnya, hingga aku tidak sadar bahwa hari sudah berubah sangat gelap, aku melewatkan saat makan malam!

"Maaf, aku pamit pulang dulu, Kiyone," ucapku seraya membungkuk untuk menjauh.

"Hati-hati Rukia," ucap Kiyone, dan aku ber-shunpo untuk memperpendek waktuku, hingga aku merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh bahuku.

Aku tertegun melihat Shiba Kaien berdiri di sampingku.

"Aku juga mau pulang, mungkin kita bisa pulang bersama, setidaknya aku bisa menjelaskan pada Kapten Kuchiki mengenai keterlambatan pulangmu," tutur Shiba Kaien.

Deburan jantungku seperti kembali menyiksaku, membuatku tidak tenang dan merasa gugup. Ini pertama kalinya seseorang menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkanku pulang, bahkan mengajukan diri untuk membantuku mempertanggungjawabkan semua kesalahanku. Tidak seperti Gin yang selalu cuci tangan setiap kali terpaksa pulang larut malam untuk menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan yang seharusnya ia sendiri yang selesaikan.

"Te-terima kasih, Wakil Kapten Shiba," ucapku tulus.

"Cukup panggil aku Kaien, dan sebagai gantinya boleh aku memanggilmu Rukia?"

Aku mengangguk tanpa banyak berpikir, membuka hubungan yang lebih baik dengan wakil kapten divisi lain sungguh bukan perilaku milikku,tapi sepertinya aku sudah mulai terbiasa membaur jika terus seperti ini.

Kami sampai di rumah keluarga Kuchiki, dan seperti dugaanku Kakak menuggu di pintu masuk, menyapaku dengan sorot mata mengerikan, sudah hampir tengah malam saat aku sampai rumah, pasti ini akan membuat amarah Kakak jauh lebih beralasan dari semuanya.

"Se-selamat malam, Kak."

Aku berdiri dengan lutut nyaris lemas di bawah tatapan tajam Kakak Byakuya.

"Tanpa kabar lagi?" ucap Kakak dengan suara datar.

"Selamat malam, Kapten Kuchiki, maaf sebelumnya, tapi aku dan semua anggota divisi tiga belas terlalu asik hingga memaksa Rukia untuk latihan bersama kami, dan tidak sadar hari sudah malam seperti ini," tutur Kaien seraya berdiri satu langkah di depanku, aku melihat ujung alis kakak naik saat mendengar Kaien menyebut namaku.

"Shiba Kaien, wakil kapten divisi tiga belas, anggota bangsawan Shiba," ucap Kakak seperti mengeja tiap kata-katanya.

Aku tertegun mendengar gelar terakhir yang Kakak sebutkan, _bangsawan Shiba_.

Kaien tidak menjawabnya, malah tersenyum lebar, membuatnya terlihat sama sekali bukan seorang bangsawan.

"Ya, Kapten Kuchiki," sahut Kaien lantang dan tanpa beban.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar Rukia pulang, ku kira sudah terlalu malam jika aku menawarkanmu untuk mampir?" kata Kakak tak bersahabat.

"Tentu saja, mungkin lain kali saja Kapten Kuchiki. Permisi."

Kaien berbalik dan menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Sampai jumpa, Rukia. Lain kali kita latihan bersama lagi," ucapnya seraya menepuk puncak kepalaku. Aku melirik Kakak, melihat bagaimana reaksinya saat melihat tangan Kaien mendarat di kepalaku, dan dia pasti melihat bagaimana pipiku merona.

Kaien sudah menghilang dari pandanganku, tapi Kakak tidak juga beranjak dari tempatnya, seolah masih terusik dengan sisa-sisa tekanan roh milik Kaien.

"Sejak kapan kau mengenal Shiba Kaien, Rukia?" tanya Kakak yang kali ini menatapku langsung.

"Baru saja, Kak. Saat aku mengantarkan dokumen untuk Kapten Ukitake," jawabku seraya menggerakkan dokumen di tanganku, ingin membuktikan padanya bahwa aku tidak sedang membual.

"Baru saja? Dan dia langsung memanggil namamu?" kata Kakak lagi, tampak jauh lebih tidak suka.

Aku terkesiap, karena aku baru menyadari betapa kami cepat akrab, dan memanggil nama langsung, seolah kami sudah saling kenal sejak lama, mungkin hal ini terlihat sangat aneh bagi yang tidak tau bagaimana proses perkenalan kami.

"Rukia, aku senang kau bisa akrab dengan yang lain, tapi tetap jaga sikapmu," tutur Kakak sebelum berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkanku, segera saja aku menyusulnya.

Bangsawan Shiba. Shiba Kaien adalah bangsawan dari empat keluarga bangsawan di Soul Society, aku sama sekali tidak menyangkanya. Dia bangsawan, tapi tidak memaksakan dirinya untuk bersikap selayaknya seorang bangsawan, dia terbuka dan menerima semua orang dengan senyum hangatnya, sangat bertolak belakang dengan Kakak.

Aku teringat ucapan Gin yang menyatakan sikapnya jauh lebih baik dari pada sikapku yang berpura-pura menjadi seorang bangsawan.

Eh?

Kenapa aku tiba-tiba mengingatnya? Aku menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, ingin mengusir seringai Gin dari benakku secepat mungkin.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>12. Sisi lain dari seorang Gin<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hari masih terlalu pagi saat aku datang ke barak divisi tiga, sengaja aku berjalan dengan lambat-lambat, tidak ingin mengusik ketenangan pagi yang sangat indah ini. Angin musim semi berhembus dengan sangat perlahan, tidak terasa sudah beberapa minggu terlewat sejak aku bertemu Shiba Kaien, dan sejak saat itu kami menjadi semakin sering bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu untuk berlatih, aku mengenalnya sebagai seorang bersahaja dan bersedia memberikan ilmunya tanpa pandang status, dia bangsawan paling rendah hati yang pernah aku temui.

Tapi aku tidak pernah bilang Kakak tidak rendah hati ya?

Jujur saja aku merasa lebih nyaman latihan bersamanya dari pada dengan Gin, latihan dengan Gin hanya membuat aku gondok, saat aku tidak mampu mengucapkan mantra kido, Shiba Kaien akan membantuku menghapalnya, sedangkan Gin malah tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambutku. Belum lagi kalau aku tidak bisa melakukan shunpo dengan baik untuk mengimbanginya, Gin akan menyebutku dengan sebutan _keong_.

Jadi aku lebih suka menghabiskan waktu latihanku di barak divisi tiga belas, selalu pulang tepat waktu dan langsung berlari menuju divisi tiga belas, menghabiskan satu atau dua jam untuk berlatih, namun… aku masih belum bisa menunjukkan wujud asli zanpakutoku, aku tetap menyembunyikannya dari Shiba Kaien, karena itu aku hanya berlatih pedang kayu dengannya.

Shiba Kaien baik, dan ramah, hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan untuknya. Oh ya, satu lagi! Dia penuh semangat dan bisa menulari sekitarnya, termasuk aku, hingga aku betah berlama-lama dengannya.

Angin musim semi memang yang paling menyenangkan, dan dua hari lagi perayaan Hanabi, aku senang sekali, kami akan menikmati malam indah dengan taburan bunga sakura yang berguguran dari pohonnya, terutama di rumah keluarga Kuchiki dalam beberapa hari lagi.

Kakak menanam banyak sekali pohon sakura di halaman, dan seperti wujud zanpakutonya, rumah kami dipenuhi kelopak bunga sakura. Wanginya menguar di seluruh bagian rumah, bahkan menempel pada pakaian kami. Itu artinya tak perlu banyak pengharum pakaian lagi.

Aku berdiri di halaman belakang barak divisi tiga, tempat paling hijau dalam divisi tiga, dan melihat barisan pohon kesemek, sangat berbeda jauh dengan halaman rumah keluarga Kuchiki.

Langkahku menelusuri pohon yang berbaris rapat itu, dan menikmati udara hangat yang perlahan terasa di kulitku.

Kaki mungilku menjejak tanah yang gembur dan sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara alunan yang sangat indah, perlahan, sabar namun sarat dengan emosi yang membuncah. Kontan aku mencari sumber suara, aku terus berjalan dan berusaha untuk mencapainya sebelum suara indah itu berhenti.

Itu dia!

Aku kontan berhenti, mengerem langkahku dan melihat Gin berdiri di pergola, sebelah tangannya memegang benda yang mengeluarkan suara indah itu, dia menggesekkan tongkat kecil yang tidak aku kenali, dan matanya terpejam tentram seolah menikmati setiap alunan suara yang ia hasilkan dari gesekan tongkat itu dengan senar dari alat yang ia pegang.

Wow…

Aku termangu mendengarkan suaranya, di hari yang beranjak hangat seperti ini, di bawah siraman sinar matahari yang bersahabat, sosok Gin yang serba putih dan silver itu tampak sangat memukau, ini seperti sisi lain seorang Gin.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di sana, Ru-ki-a?"

Sekujur tubuhku menegang seketika, melihat Gin berhenti memainkan alatnya, dan membuatku merasa kehilangan karena suara itu tidak ada lagi.

"Greensleeves adalah musik yang paling cocok untuk tema pagi ini, iya kan, Ru-ki-a?"

Aku ingin kabur darinya, tapi tidak bisa saat ia menurunkan benda berliuk-liuk itu dari bahunya.

"Maaf, bukan maksudku ingin mencuri dengar, tapi kebetulan aku dengar jadi…"

"Aku juga tidak sengaja sembunyi-sembunyi memainkan biola ini, aku hanya ingin mencari tempat yang tepat untuk memainkannya," jawab Gin yang kembali menyeringai lebar, menujukkan bahwa dirinya yang sesungguhnya telah kembali.

Jadi alat itu bernama biola?

Benda sekecil itu bisa menghasilkan suara indah seperti tadi? Ataukah itu karena tangan trampil Gin dalam memainkannya.

"Kau dapat dari mana alat seperti itu?" tanyaku seraya mendekatinya.

"Dari Dunia Manusia, tepat sebelum aku kembali ke Soul Society, agak sulit membawanya sementara kau tidak sadarkan diri," jawabnya riang.

Tuh kan, aku bilang juga apa, dia pasti senang sekali mengangkat-angkat keadaan burukku dalam misi pertama.

"Sini, kau akan menjadi pendengar pertamaku," ucapnya seraya menggerakkan tangan mengundangku untuk duduk bersamanya di pergola. Aku tidak menolaknya, karena aku ingin mendengar suara indah itu sekali lagi, mendengarnya membuatku mengingat malam Hanabi yang penuh dengan taburan bunga sakura.

Aku duduk di sisinya, sementara Gin berdiri sambil tersenyum lebar padaku, dan bersiap menggesekkan biolanya lagi.

"Greensleeves, untuk Kuchiki Rukia.." desisnya bangga.

Aku memerhatikan Gin yang kembali bergerak anggun menggesek biolanya, jari kurusnya bergerak seriring suara yang ia hasilkan, jarinya terlihat lentik dan indah, bukan kurus seperti tengkorak seperti yang biasa aku lihat saat ia memegang zanpakutonya, ku rasa ini akibat dari suara yang ia hasilkan, aku terpaku.

Sosok Gin berkilau dan memukau mataku, ini seperti kelembutan yang tidak pernah aku lihat darinya, hingga aku tidak bisa memindahkan pandanganku darinya, menikmati alunan suara yang ia ciptakan.

Ku pejamkan mataku, menghayati suaranya, dan bayangan Gin sedang bergerak anggun dengan biolanya terekam dengan baik di benakku.

"Pasti akan sangat indah jika saat perayaan Hanabi bisa mendengar suara ini lagi…" gumamku.

"Tentu saja, aku akan memainkannya untukmu, Rukia."

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan suara itu.

Aku terhanyut dalam suara indah itu, dan waktu seperti tidak ingin aku berpindah dari saat-saat ini, hanya ada aku, Gin dan suara indah menenangkan ini.

Mataku membuka saat suara indah itu berhenti, sontak aku menoleh pada Gin yang berdiri sangat dekat denganku, lagi-lagi dia membiarkan napas aroma mint miliknya menerpa wajahku, aku menarik diri sejauh mungkin karena aku merasakan wajahku memanas.

Aku memerhatikan garis seringai Gin yang sangat jelas itu, di tengah-tengah rasa kehilangan yang membuncah di hatiku karena suara lantunan biolanya menghilang di saat aku sangat menikmatinya.

"Ke-kenapa berhenti?" ucapku sambil mencoba menahan rasa panas itu semakin jauh merambat ke telingaku.

"Kau mau aku memainkannya lagi?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk dalam.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku hanya akan memainkan Greensleeves untukmu," katanya seraya mengangkat kembali biolanya ke bahu.

"Benarkah?" gumamku senang, tidak menyangka ternyata Gin bisa sebaik ini. Aku menatap Gin lekat-lekat, tapi Gin malah terdiam, dan perlahan sudut bibirya tertarik ke samping, ku kira dia akan tersenyum, tapi malah seringainya yang merekah.

"Tapi bohong!" tandasnya seraya berbalik, meninggalkanku terbengong.

Dia…

Aku menggeram, dan merapatkan buku-buku jariku, rasanya benci sekali pada Kapten berambut silver itu! Dia mengerjaiku, _lagi_!

"Kau memang menyebalkan!" seruku, dan itu malah membuatnya tertawa keras, membiarkanku kesal setengah mati, rasanya ada batu sebesar gunung di dadaku, hingga ingin aku lempar ke kepalanya itu.

Mulai saat ini aku bersumpah tidak akan percaya kata-katanya!

Semua yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya untuk mengikis kesabaranku, menjadikanku bahan tertawaannya! Padahal ku kira tadi dia sungguh-sungguh akan memainkan lagu sebagus itu hanya untukku, bodohnya aku…

Dasar!

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Wah perjalanan Rukia makin susah aja ya…. Tapi beginilah kalau ngadepin Gin, harus yang sabar ya Ndo… *dipesen sama Mbah-ku*

Btw terima kasih banyak sudah bersedia membaca, berikut reply untuk yang dah review di Chapter 3

.

**ojou-chan :** Sepi *sing….* yah, memang terasa sekali, mungkin masih pada liburan or sibuk dengan real world, atau sibuk dengan IFA? XD –yang mana aja terserah, yang penting nanti rame lagi ya-

**corvusraven :** Terima kasih sudah di fave *bungkuk2* btw saya memang tidak membuatnya sama plek-plek dengan setting Tite Kubo-sensei, maafkan aku ya Sensei sudah mengacak-acak karyamu *pasrah di tiang gantungan*

**Dani Reykinawa :** Gin emang saya buat agak berbeda, jadi dia nggak minta macem-macem deh *tadinya saya mau bikin minta yang… ehm…-digampar Rukia-* Thanks juga dah di fave Dani-chan

**Azalea Yukiko :** Mengenai GinMatsu saya tentu tidak menutup mata akan masa lalu mereka, jadi tetap ada penggambaran perasaan Matsumoto disini, sekalipun Cuma slight, gomen kalau ndak kerasa

**shirayuki nee :** Kira mukanya emang jutex abiz *dihajar pake Wabisuke* makanya saya buat dia agak ketyus-ketyus gyimanya gityu sama Rukia *kok jadi lebay gini sih nulisnya?*

**Kujo Kazuza Phantomhive :** Kujo-san buat pair GinxRuki ajak, soalnya fict pair ini agak langka, ramaikan Bleach juga ya…. And thanks dah di fave.

.

.

Yang terakhir mengenai CD Abang Byakuya yang bergambar Chappy...

aku juga nyengir sendiri waktu ide ini muncul, tapi yah… mau gimana lagi, Cuma di fict kan bisa bikin Abang Byakuya yang begini *dibankai sampai jadi serpihan debu*

.

.

Yosh, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya minggu depan. Btw chapter depan akan menjadi chapter yang merubah drastis suasana hati Rukia maupun Gin, bahkan untuk Renji juga. Saya memang kejam dalam membuat plot. Gomen Minna-san, silahkan hujam saya dengan ratusan pisau *lebay mode on*

Keep The Spirit On…. ^_^

Jangan lupa berikan review untuk saya ya…

**-Nakki-**

26-09-2011


	5. Step 13 to 15

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo-Sensei

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lump Of Affection<strong>_

**Pair : Ichimaru Gin x Kuchiki Rukia**

**By : Nakki Desinta**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fifth –A Scar From You–<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_**13. Kebohongan lain dari Gin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Gin dan aku sedang melakukan sesi latihan pedang, dia menantangku melakukan duel tadi siang, mendadak sekali, padahal beberapa jam lagi waktunya aku pulang. Aku hanya tidak ingin kelelahan saat melewati malam perayaan Hanabi nanti malam.

"_Latihan denganku, atau kau mau aku menahanmu dengan kido?"_

Saat itu aku tak bisa berkelit lagi, hanya bisa mengangguk dalam dan menerima permintaannya dengan geraman kesal, aku tidak ikhlas sama sekali menghabiskan waktu dengannya sepanjang sore ini. Habisnya matanya itu membuatku merinding parah.

Jadilah sekarang aku menyerangnya tanpa menahan diri lagi, ku kerahkan semua tenagaku, mengeluarkan semua kemampuanku dalam berpedang, melawan Shinso miliknya dengan Sode No Shirayuki.

Setiap kali zanpakuto kami beradu, setiap itu pula Gin akan mengeluarkan suara berdecak. Menyebalkan sekali! Dia sangat menikmati saat-saat penyiksaanku.

"Kerahkan tenagamu, Rukia!" desisnya saat berhasil membuatku terpojok dan tidak bisa menahan tenaganya yang terus menekanku.

"Jangan remehkan aku!" sahutku yang langsung mengangkat kakiku untuk menendang bagian samping tubuhnya, dan dia melompat mundur dengan cepat.

Aku mengatur napas yang tak terkendali, latihan ini sungguh menguras tenagaku. Aku menghapus keringat di dahi dan leherku, sangat lengket rasanya.

"Ck,ck,ck…Kau harus bisa melepaskan ketakutanmu, Rukia. Lawanmu adalah lawan yang harus dijatuhkan, jangan lihat aku ini kaptenmu atau bukan!"

Gin kembali melesat padaku, membuatku kembali menahan tebasan Shinso dan mundur darinya, sekilas mataku melihat langit yang sudah gelap, hanya tinggal sedikit jejak-jejak jingga di kaki langit.

"Sudah gelap!" seruku.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Gin dengan alis berkerut dalam.

"Aku harus pulang, Kakak Byakuya bisa mencincangku jika tidak hadir dalam acara perayaan malam ini."

Aku langsung menyimpan zanpakutoku baik-baik dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak ada keharusan kau harus hadir, kan?" sahut Gin seraya menyimpan zanpakutonya di pinggangnya.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Seperti kau tidak diundang saja!" kataku kesal.

Aku melangkah cepat untuk mengejar waktu, tapi tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah tangan dingin mencekal tanganku, aku melihat Gin berdiri membelakangiku, tidak membiarkanku melihat wajahnya.

"Kenapa lagi?" kataku masih mencoba bersabar.

"Jangan pulang," desisnya.

"Eh?"

"Jangan pulang, tinggallah hanya untuk malam ini."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Aku bergerak cepat untuk melihat wajahnya, dan dia mendongak kaget, tidak mengira aku akan memperpendek jarak di antara kami.

Bagaimana aku harus menggambarkan raut wajahnya?

Dia terlihat sangat menderita, bukan karena kelelahan akibat latihan kami, keringat yang menetes dari dahinya seperti bukan berasal dari kulitnya. Tidak ada lagi senyuma lebar, terlebih lagi seringai, yang ada hanya matanya yang membuka lebar, memberikanku tatapan penuh harap, memohon yang amat sangat.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit?" aku memiringkan kepalaku ke kanan dan kiri untuk memperjelas penglihatanku akan warna wajahnya.

"Aku tidak sakit, aku hanya ingin kau tidak pulang malam ini, tinggal di sini bersamaku."

"Kau sedang mencoba meledekku lagi?" tembakku kesal.

Dia menggeleng lemah.

"Sudah! Aku harus pulang."

Aku tidak sabar dan berusaha melepaskan buku-buku jarinya yang tetap menempel erat di pergelangan tanganku, tapi dia malah menghentakkan tanganku, dan memenjarakanku dalam pelukannya.

"G-Gin? Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepas!"

Aku memberontak sejadi-jadinya, bahkan sampai berusaha mendorongnya sekuat tenaga, dan itu sia-sia. Semakin aku meronta, semakin dia merapatkan lengkungan tangannya di tubuhku. Akhirnya aku berhenti melakukan hal yang percuma ini, dan berusaha tenang untuk mengetahui alasan utamanya melakukan hal ini padaku? Sekalipun jantungku seperti hendak melompat keluar, dan panas di wajahku tak terbendung lagi, aku memaksa tetap tenang.

"Jangan pulang, Rukia." Dia kembali berbisik dan membuatku merasakan napasnya menggelitik leherku saat ia semakin dalam membenamkan kepalanya di bahuku.

"Ta-tapi k-kenapa?" gagapku yang mulai merasakan lututku lemas.

Gin diam, dan tampak mengendurkan pelukannya. Kesempatan ini aku manfaatkan untuk terlepas darinya, dan aku mundur selangkah darinya, menjaga jarak darinya, tapi kakiku tidak bisa melangkah jauh, seperti terpatri di lantai.

Wajah Gin terlihat jauh lebih merana dari sebelumnya.

"Menikahlah denganku," gumamnya tetap dengan nada suara yang sama.

"Ap…" Lagi-lagi aku terperanjat mendapati kata-katanya, mataku terbelalak melihat mata merah terangnya.

Seribu macam pikiran menyerangku, menyelimutiku hingga terasa sangat penuh.

Gin melamarku?

Haruskah aku percaya padanya? Bisakah aku menerima kata-katanya yang terdengar sangat tidak mungkin ini? Tidak mungkin aku mengalami gangguan pendengaran, dan ditambah raut wajah Gin tidak menunjukkan kejahilannya sama sekali, seolah dia mengatakan semua ini dari hatinya yang terdalam.

"Apa jawabanmu, Rukia?" desaknya saat aku tidak bisa berkata-kata untuk merespon ucapannya.

"A-aku…"

Tidak ada kalimat macam apapun yang melintas di benakku, dan aku tidak bisa memberikan jawaban apapun. Sekalipun dia mengucapkannya tanpa seringai menyebalkan itu, aku tetap tidak percaya dia mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dia melakukan lelucon lain untuk membuatku tertawa, sekalipun jantungku berdegub keras karena hampir mempercayai ucapannya, sekalipun aku berpikir sejenak dia mungkin sungguh-sungguh, tetap terselip ketidakpercayaan dalam hatiku.

Karena aku tidak menemukan alasan yang mendasar hingga dia ingin melamarku.

"Ini sama sekali tidak lucu, Gin. Aku bisa menerima apapun tingkah jahilmu, tapi tidak kali ini, kau pikir lelucon melamarku seperti ini terlihat lucu?" selorohku setelah memantapkan hati untuk tidak menyisakan harapan bahwa ucapannya benar.

Aku pun menyesali salah satu tempat di sudut hatiku mengharapkan dia telah mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Setidaknya dia pria pertama yang melamarku, lepas itu sungguh-sungguh atau tidak.

"Jadi kau anggap ini hanya lelucon?" bisik Gin lirih, entah mengapa aku merasa bersalah, seperti telah melukai hatinya saja.

Gin tersenyum lebar dengan lambat, dia mengangkat wajahnya dengan angkuh untuk menatapku langsung. Raut merana dari wajahnya hilang sama sekali, berganti dengan wajahnya yang biasa, lengkap dengan garis lengkung di matanya.

"Kena kau!"

Aku kembali membelalak, merasakan darahku berdesir hebat, membangkitkan amarah dalam diriku hingga membakar pikiran jernihku. Bukan inginku, ini benar bukan inginku. Kenyataan ternyata sepahit ini, sekalipun aku sudah memperkirakannya.

"Kau-" Aku melayangkan tanganku dan menamparnya keras-keras, suara tamparanku menggema di seluruh ruangan, dan Gin tidak bereaksi, dia tetap menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik rambut silvernya yang berjatuhan ke depan.

Entah mengapa aku merasakan air mata itu menyesak keluar, dan tidak bisa aku tahan, rasanya pedih sekali, sakit, dia sungguh keterlaluan.

"Kebohonganmu mungkin kau anggap lucu, tapi pikirkanlah perasaan orang lain sebelum kau melakukannya," ucapku di antara usahaku menahan perihnya mataku yang memaksa meneteskan air mata.

Aku menarik napas panjang, mencoba meredakan napasku yang memburu karena kemarahan, dan Gin mendongak untuk melihatku, wajahnya tidak berubah sama sekali.

Ku langkahkan kakiku meninggalkannya, namun sekali lagi aku membeku, Kira berdiri di pintu masuk ruang latihan, matanya melihatku tajam.

Dia mendengar, dan melihat perdebatan kami. Aku tidak peduli! Aku malah ber-shunpo meninggalkan ruang latihan, membawa tangisku yang akhirnya pecah saat aku mencapai bagian luar barak divisi tiga.

Bukankah aku yang paling sadar? Aku tidak bisa mempercayai apapun yang terlontar dari mulutnya, dia pembohong dan selamanya bagiku hanya seorang pembohong, semua yang ia lakukan hanya membuatku cukup berharga untuk dia tertawakan.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>14. Hanabi tanpa taburan bunga di hatiku<strong>_

**.**

**.**

Aku merasakan nyeri saat aku mencapai rumah keluar Kuchiki, merasakan hiruk pikuk tamu yang mulai memenuhi halaman rumah. Sengaja aku menyembunyikan diriku, menyelinap untuk mencapai kamarku, dan ku harap Kakak tidak menemukanku, terlebih lagi mataku yang sepertinya masih merah.

"Nona Rukia, Anda ditunggu Tuan Byakuya di halaman, perayaan akan dimulai sebentar lagi," kata seorang pelayan saat aku menggeser pintu kamarku.

"Terima kasih, tapi sepertinya aku kurang enak badan, bisa sampaikan maafku pada Kakak?" bisikku berusaha menunduk sedalam mungkin, aku tidak ingin wajahku yang sembab terlihat.

"Ta-tapi… malam ini keluarga bangsawan Shiba datang khusus agar bisa menemui Anda dan Tuan Byakuya," seloroh pelayan itu ragu-ragu, seperti takut menyinggung perasaanku.

Aku menghela napas, aku tidak bisa menghindari acara malam ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan datang," ucapku putus asa.

"Nona," lagi-lagi pelayan itu menginterupsiku yang akan masuk ke kamar.

"Ada apa?" kataku menahan diri untuk tidak tampak terlalu kesal.

"Maaf sebelumnya, saya akan membantu Nona mengenakan kimono yang telah disiapkan oleh Tuan Byakuya, jadi mohon agar…"

"Baiklah!" potongku cepat.

Terdengar aneh Kakak telah memilihkan aku _seragam_ yang harus aku kenakan malam ini, seperti malam ini akan menjadi malam sakral saja, dan aku tidak akan membantah lagi, kali ini aku sudah melakukan banyak kesalahan, belum lagi melanggar aturan yang telah Kakak buat untukku, aku akan menjadi adik baik untuk malam ini, demi nama baik keluarga Kuchiki di depan banyak penghuni Soul Society.

Hanya membutuhkan setengah jam bagiku untuk bersiap berada di tengah-tengah perayaan, dan pelayan yang tadi membantuku mengenakan kimono sekarang mengantarkanku hingga menemui Kakak.

Kimono yang Kakak pilihkan benar-benar mewah, berwarna putih dengan motif bunga sakura dan daun segarnya, berjuntai hingga tumitku, lengkap dengan obi yang mengikat ketat tubuhku, memberi kesan langsing pada tubuh kurusku.

Aku membungkuk untuk memberi hormat pada Kakak dan Kakak memintaku duduk di sisinya.

Entah mengapa suasan perayaan ini jauh sekali dari bayanganku, kami bukan berkumpul di halaman dengan kelopak bunga sakura berjatuhan menyapa kami bersama wangi yang menyegarkan. Kami malah duduk di beranda yang mengarah pada halaman rumah keluarga Kuchiki, beberapa tamu lain berada di halaman memang, tapi Kakak malah duduk di beranda bersama beberapa tetua keluarga Kuchiki lainnya.

Beberapa kapten berdiri di halaman, seperti Kapten Kyoraku, Kapten Hitsugaya, dan Kapten Kurotsuchi, sedangkan yang lain memilih untuk duduk di depan meja yang telah disediakan, di antara kapten yang duduk itu ada Kapten Joushiro, Kapten Unohana bersama wakilnya Isane, lalu dengan cepat mataku menangkap sosok keperakan yang berdiri di bawah pohon sakura terbesar di halaman ini, wajah pucatnya tertimpa cahaya bulan, memberikan warna jauh lebih pucat dari sebelumnya.

Ichimaru Gin.

Dia berdiri dengan tatapan tajam mengarah padaku, aku yakin dia masih menyimpan dendam karena aku sudah menamparnya, tapi aku tidak peduli. Salahnya sendiri membuatku marah dengan lelucon yang sama sekali tidak lucu itu.

"Rukia?"

"Iya, Kak?"

Perhatianku teralih dengan panggilan Kakak dan aku baru menyadari telah menjadi pusat perhatian para tetua, segera saja aku menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam.

"Malam ini adalah hari penting," ucap Kakak terdengar dingin, namun tidak luput aku mendapati nada sumbang dalam suaranya.

Aku hendak mengajukan pertanyaan, namun tertahan karena mendengar beberapa langkah dari taman mendekat ke beranda tempat kami duduk.

"Selamat malam, Kapten Kuchiki!"

Dengan cepat aku mengenali suara penuh semangat itu, dan melihat Shiba Kaien berdiri di hadapanku, dia mengangkat tangan untuk memberi salam padaku.

"Selamat malam, Rukia!" serunya.

"Selamat Malam, Kaien," sahutku ragu, karena sepertinya aku tidak pernah menyebut namanya langsung di hadapan Kakak, dan benar saja ini mengundang decak tak percaya dari para tetua, termasuk Kakak, sekalipun dia hanya mengerutkan alisnya sedikit.

"Silahkan duduk keluarga Shiba," ucap Kakak sopan.

Aku bertanya-tanya siapa yang Kakak maksud dengan keluarga Shiba? Karena yang sekarang berdiri di hadapan kami hanya Shiba Kaien dan seorang wanita dengan pakaian terbuka mencolok, pipa hisap rokok tidak pernah lepas dari tangannya.

"Kau masih suka berbasa-basi, Byakuya," ucap wanita itu dengan wajah mencebik jijik ke arah Kakak.

"Shiba Kukaku, jangan membuat ini semakin sulit," ucap Kakak setenang mungkin.

Aku terdiam dan meneliti wanita yang Kakak sebut dengan Shiba Kukaku ini, jadi wanita ini adalah anggota keluarga Shiba juga? Menilai penampilan mereka, aku berpikir keluarga bangsawan Shiba adalah keluarga yang sangat berbeda dari sekian banyak keluarga bangsawan di soul Society, selain Kaien yang sangat bersahabat dan tidak membatasi diri, masih ada Shiba Kukaku yang sangat nyentrik.

"Kau selalu bisa mengancam, aku jadi menyesal telah menyetujui permohonan Kaien," sahut Shiba Kukaku seraya duduk di hadapan Kakak, dia tidak bersimpuh seperti diriku, malah menyilangkan kakinya dengan satu lutut terangkat tinggi untuk menopang lengannya yang menghisap pipa rokok.

Wow, wanita ini sungguh berani, belum apa-apa aku sudah dibuat kagum olehnya, dan tampaknya tidak ada yang berani memprotes kelakuannya ini, termasuk Kakak Byakuya.

"Kita mulai saja, aku tidak suka berbasa-basi!" tandas Shiba Kukaku dengan tubuh condong kepada Kakak, cepat-cepat Kaien menarik bahu Siba Kukaku agar kembali ke posisi duduknya yang semula.

Aku menatap Kaien yang duduk di samping Shiba Kukaku, dan dia tersenyum lembut padaku, secara tak sadar aku mengembalikan senyumannya.

"Heh? Ternyata adikmu semanis ini, Byakuya? Tidak heran Kaien-"

"Kakak!" seru Kaien memotong ucapan Shiba Kukaku, semburat merah mewarnai pipi tirus Kaien.

Wanita ini kakak Kaien? Aku tidak menyangka sama sekali, dan aku memberi hormat padanya, sebagai sapaan tak langsung karena aku belum memberi salam sama sekali.

"Baiklah, sebagai permulaan silahkan keluarga Shiba menyampaikan maksud kedatangan Anda ke keluarga Kuchiki," ucap Kakak datar.

"Seperti yang sudah pernah aku katakan, aku diseret Kaien untuk melamar adikmu sebagai istrinya," tutur Shiba Kukaku cepat.

Aku terkesiap, menekap mulutku dengan cepat, merasakan napasku hilang sama sekali, berpikir ini tidak sungguh-sungguh. Namun detik kemudian aku mendapati Kakak mengangguk dalam, tampak memejamkan mata dengan wajah tenang, berpikir sangat keras sepertinya.

Kaien menatapku langsung, senyum di wajahnya tidak hilang sama sekali.

Jantungku berdetak cepat, kaget dan bingung. Perkataan Shiba Kukaku berputar di satu tempat di otakku, membuatku menalarkan kata demi kata yang terus menusuk itu.

…_aku diseret Kaien untuk melamar adikmu sebagai istrinya._

Seketika aku merasakan tekanan roh dari salah satu penghuni perayaan ini menyerang kulitku, memberi sengatan yang sangat dalam hingga aku menoleh pada pemiliknya, seolah tekanan roh itu hanya ditujukan padaku.

Mataku langsung menatap Gin yang berdiri di tempat yang sama, tidak bergerak sama sekali, posisinya pun sama, masih dengan kepala tertunduk dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada, dia terlihat sangat perak saat ini, seolah ia akan menghilang jika bulan bersinar lebih terang lagi.

Hatiku sakit, entah mengapa sangat sakit, mungkin mengingat bagaimana sikapnya padaku setelah latihan tadi.

"Aku menerima keluarga Shiba dengan tangan terbuka, terlebih lagi keluarga Shiba adalah salah satu dari keluarga bangsawan, tapi semua harus kembali pada persetujuan Rukia, karena ini bukan berpusat pada penyatuan dua keluarga, tapi pada penyatuan mereka," tutur Kakak seraya menoleh padaku.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu, Rukia?" Kakak langsung menembakku tanpa memberi jeda sedikitpun.

Aku mendongak dan mengembalikan sorot mata Kakak dengan penuh penghormatan, lalu beralih pada Shiba Kukaku, baru pada Kaien.

Aku mengakui bahwa beberapa minggu ini kami lebih saling mengenal, dan aku menyukai pribadi Kaien, karena dia ramah, baik, dan menerimaku dengan tangan terbuka. Mengenalnya memberikan warna baru dalam hidupku, namun aku juga merasa dia tidak bisa menempati posisi di hatiku, aku… aku hanya merasa ini tidak benar.

Sebaik apapun dia, aku hanya menerimanya sebagai teman, teman yang baik, bahkan hampir seperti seorang kakak, karena kehangatannya tidak membuatku lantas menyerahkan hatiku, bukan dia!

"Apakah kau menyukai laki-laki lain?" tanya Shiba Kukaku, membuatku terhempas dari pikiranku sendiri.

Aku terdiam dan memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaan ini, dan tidak ada, aku tidak menyukai siapapun saat ini, yang ada malah membenci seseorang, yaitu Ichimaru Gin.

"Sepertinya tidak?" Shiba Kukaku kembali menyudutkanku, membuatku tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana Kaien?" wanita itu menghisap pipa rokoknya dan menyembulkan asap putihnya ke udara, wangi tembakau meruak di mana-mana.

Aku menarik napas dan mengatakan yang telah terlintas dalam benakku.

"Kaien baik, dan telah mengajarkan saya banyak hal dalam mengendalikan zanpakuto," jawabku jujur, dan aku berfirasat ini justru akan semakin menyulitkanku.

Aku terlalu polos!

"Nah sudah jelas, kalian saling cocok!" Shiba Kukaku menyimpulkan.

Para tetua tertawa mendengar pernyataan Shiba Kukaku yang kembali menyesap rokoknya, dia tersenyum lebar dengan tubuh condong ke arahku.

"Kau akan menjadi istri yang baik untuk Kaien, nah kita tinggal menetapkan tanggal pernikahannya!"

Aku merasakan tidak mampu melontarkan kata-kata lain saat suara tawa dan riang para tetua menggema, senang karena akhirnya dua keluarga bangsawan bersatu dan ini akan menjadikan keluargga ini semakin berpengaruh.

Kakak diam, melihat para tetua tertawa seperti menghilangkan suaranya.

Aku tertunduk dan merasakan gemuruh itu menjalar hingga ke seluruh hatiku. Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan Kaien, aku tidak mencintainya, aku ingin menolak, tapi bibirku terasa kaku saat melihat semuanya seperti mengharapkan semua ini terjadi.

"Kau yakin ingin menikah dengan Shiba Kaien, Rukia?" tanya Kakak dengan tangan bergerak untuk menyentuh tanganku yang tertumpu di pangkuanku, dia pasti merasakan tanganku yang gemetar.

"A-aku.."

"Tentu saja dia sangat ingin, Byakuya! Jangan mengajukan pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu, kau ingin membuatnya ragu?" seru salah satu tetua.

"Ku kira ini salah satu caranya untuk berterima kasih pada keluarga Kuchiki," sahut tetua yang lain.

Hening turun di antara aku dan Kakak, kami menukar tatapan yang tak mampu aku mengerti, sorot mata Kakak tenang namun juga bergolak dalam hatiku, membuat gemuruh dalam hatiku semakin membuncah hebat.

Kakak menghela napas panjang dan memutuskan tatapan di antara kami.

"Baiklah, aku akan menentukan tanggal bagi mereka untuk bertunangan, ku kira tidak perlu terburu-buru untuk menikahkan mereka, mereka perlu mengenal lebih baik dari sebelumnya," ucap Kakak datar.

Aku meringkuk semakin dalam, aku tidak bisa melawan juga tidak bisa menentang Kakak Byakuya yang telah begitu baik padaku, aku tidak ingin mengecewakannya. Bagaimana ini?

Ini kah cara yang harus aku tempuh demi membalas kebaikan keluarga Kuchiki yang telah mengangkatku?

Haruskah seperti ini?

"Banzai!"

Aku menengadah dan melihat Kapten Kyoraku mengangkat botol sake miliknya ke udara, meminta semua orang merayakan acara lamaran yang telah berhasil ini. Semua orang tertawa dan bersuka cita, mengangkat gelas mereka untuk menciptakan bunyi berdenting yang nyaring, mewarnai perayaan hanabi yang cerah penuh cahaya bulan ini.

Hatiku kosong, sama sekali kosong.

Tiba-tiba timbul keinginan dalam hatiku untuk melihat Gin yang berdiri di bawah pohon sakura, di antara kepala-kepala para tamu undangan yang berseliweran, namun yang aku dapati hanya lambaian tangannya padaku, dia menyeringai dan melangkah pergi dengan sangat lambat, sosoknya seperti terhapus kelopak bunga sakura yang bertaburan.

Aku ditinggalkan, tanpa sisa seringainya yang mungkin bisa membuatku kesal.

Kosong, hatiku sangat kosong, tidak ada taburan bunga di hatiku, tidak ada lantunan biola Gin dalam perayaan hanabi ini, tidak seperti yang aku bayangkan saat kami berada di kebun kesemek miliknya.

Kenapa sesak seperti ini?

Semua orang bahagia, kecuali aku, dan aku adalah pemain sandiwara yang paling hebat sehingga aku mampu tersenyum bersama mereka, memberi kesan diriku baik-baik saja.

Aku menyesali diriku yang tidak bisa jujur pada diriku sendiri.

.

.

#

_**15. Penawar yang paling kubutuhkan.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Saat semua orang sibuk berpesta, aku memohon undur diri untuk pergi mencuci muka. Sebenarnya aku tidak mencuci muka ku, aku menghindari kegembiraan yang menari-nari di atas penyesalanku.

Langkaku lemah menyusuri koridor menuju kamarku, ingin aku membenamkan diri di kamar hingga tidak ada yang menyadari ketiadaanku di perayaan itu. Suara decit lantai kayu yang ku jejak menjadi satu-satunya musik dalam hatiku yang kacau.

Tidak ada keburukan dalam diri Kaien, dia baik, seperti yang selama ini aku kenal, tapi… ini terlalu cepat, dan aku tidak bisa menerimanya, tiba-tiba saja aku merasa asing terhadap Kaien, seperti tak pernah mengenalnya lagi.

Aku berhenti melangkah saat merasakan sebuah tekanan roh di dekatku, segera saja kepalaku mendongak dari lantai, melihat Renji berdiri di ujung koridor yang akan aku tuju, dia berdiri santai dengan pakaian shinigaminya, zanpakutonya tersimpan baik di pinggangnya, dia seperti tidak datang untuk ikut merayakan malam hanabi.

"Kau bintang perayaan malam ini, kenapa kau malah kabur, Rukia?" katanya dengan nada suara mengejek, dia sepertinya sudah lupa kalau aku marah padanya, dan hingga beberapa waktu lalu kami masih saling sengit di halaman rumah ini.

"Bukan urusanmu, Kepala Nanas!" kataku menimpali, aku tidak ingin bersikap mengacuhkannya kali ini, karena aku perlu pelampiasan perasaan dalam diriku, setidaknya ada yang bisa aku ajak berdebat, dan ku harap Renji masih ingat bagaimana kami berdebat sebelum aku masuk dalam keluarga Kuchiki.

"Ha! Sekarang kau berani memanggilku seperti itu, Rukia?" balasnya seraya melangkah mendekat.

"Memangnya kenapa aku tidak berani?" sahutku dengan nada suara tinggi, pertama kalinya aku berteriak sekeras ini dalam rumah keluarga Kuchiki.

"Kau benar-benar sudah besar kepala, Rukia."

Aku tertegun mendengar sebutannya untukku, entah mengapa aku berpikir dia sedang menyinggung posisiku sebagai adik angkat dalam keluarga Kuchiki, padahal aku hanya ingin mengembalikan persabahatan kami seperti sedia kala.

Karena aku tidak pernah bisa benar-benar membenci Renji, dia satu-satunya sahabatku yang tersisa dari Rukongai, dan rasa sakit lain menyerangku, mengingat makam ketiga teman kami yang lain.

"Kenapa kau malah ada di sini? Kau tidak ingin ikut merayakan malam ini bersama yang lain?" tanyaku dengan senyum sinis.

"Merayakan keputusan Byakuya untuk menjodohkanmu bersama Wakil Kapten Shiba?" tanyanya dengan suara datar.

Aku mengendikkan bahu dan menatapnya yang kembali melangkah, memperpendek jarak di antara kami. Dia menjulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Se-"

"Jangan!" potongku seraya mundur selangkah menjauh darinya.

Dia tampak kaget dengan reaksiku. Aku tau apa yang akan dia ucapkan, dan aku akan sakit sekali jika mendengarnya keluar dari mulut Renji, tidak untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Jangan ucapkan _selamat _padaku, Renji. Ku mohon, sekali ini… jangan, atau aku akan benar-benar membencimu dengan seluruh hatiku," bisikku dengan mata kembali menekuri lantai, entah mengapa aku ingin kabur, kembali pada masa-masa kami bersama di Rukongai, berlari bersama dan menikmati kebebasan kami, bukan terikat seperti ini.

"Kau harusnya tidak pernah salah membaca apa yang sedang aku rasakan, Renji, dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan kesalahan untuk kedua kalinya, Dasar Kepala Nanas Bodoh!"

"Maafkan aku telah melepaskanmu, Rukia," bisik Renji, dan aku melihat kakinya berada dalam jarak pandangku, menandakan betapa dekatnya dia denganku.

"Kau satu-satunya sahabatku, Renji," desisku yang merasakan penyesalan itu semakin menyesak dadaku, aku tidak ingin kehilangan teman lagi, satu-satunya sahabat yang tersisa dalam keberadaanku di Soul Society.

Aku mendongak untuk melihat matanya langsung, dan dia terlihat seperti sedang merutuki dirinya sendiri, aku tertegun.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi, Rukia," gumamnya dengan mata lurus menatapku.

Senyumku mengembang, dan merasakan aku tidaklah sendirian menghadapi semua ini, ada Renji, dia sahabatku, selamanya sahabatku. Aku yakin dia akan selalu ada untukku, seperti apapun kami bisa saling melukai, pada dasarnya kami pernah melewati waktu yang sangat panjang bersama, kami sahabat yang tak akan terpisah. Iya kan?

"Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, Rukia! Kau seperti akan menangis saja!" Renji mengacak-acak rambutku, dan aku tertawa menikmatinya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali kami tidak sedekat ini.

"Apa sih! Aku tidak menangis kok, kau saja yang salah lihat!" balasku dan meninju dadanya lemah, membuatnya tertawa dan merangkul bahuku untuk bergabung bersamanya.

Rasanya satu beban telah terlepas dari bahuku, lega sekali.

Kedekatan itu kembali menghangatkanku, menjadi penawar yang paling ampuh untuk kegalauan hatiku.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

* * *

><p>AN :

Reply untuk para reviewer :

.

**Azalea Yukiko :** Gomen, untuk kali ini Miyako tidak aku hadirkan untuk membuat plot yang lebih baik, karena itu saya juga telah menjadi Author perusak karya Tite Kubo- Sensei *dihajar pake bakiak*

**Corvusraven :** Ichigo… umm, aku sudah mengira akan ada yang menanyakan keberadaan Ichigo. Tapi di fiction kali ini aku tidak menghadirkan Ichigo, karena setting di Soul Society, dan itu jauh sebelum Ichigo bertemu Rukia, jadi aku tiadakan sekaligus deh. Gomen ya… habisnya nanti kalau ada Ichigo nanti aku malah condong ke Ichigo lagi… habis deh usaha pair Gin x Rukia.

**Dani Reykinawa :** Nggak apa-apa, sekalipun terus-terus-terusssss masih ada tukang parkir, he.. he… he.., tapi seperti pertanyaan Azalea-san, di fiction ini tidak ada Miyako, dan aku juga ndak tega kalau rahasia Abang Byakuya terbongkar, bisa habis 'pride' kebanggaannya, wkkkk

**the Sixth Gaje'chan** : iya, aku juga merasa pair ini yang Indonesia masih sepi, kalau Englishnya sih dah lumayan buanyak. Ok, ini updatenya ya…

**Kujo Kazuza Phantomhive** : Tentu saja romance tidak ketinggalan. Ayo dong Kujo-san buat pair GinRuki **

**shirayuki nee** : Gomen Shirayuki-san, aku tidak mendaftarkan Ichigo dalam fiction ini, jadi ini fict murni GinRuki, slight Kaien, jadi gini deh…

.

.

Waktu hari minggu kemarin aku ke Gandaria City, trus lihat Korean Week di sana, aku nonton film dengan judul Harmony, nangis abiz. Pas keluar dari XXI mata merah, bengkak banget, persis orang abis dipukulin sampai nangis tumpah ruah.

Sumpah tuh film cool banget, semua jempol ku angkat untuk film itu deh. Btw kapan lagi ya bisa nonton film sebagus itu… karena di film itu banyak sekali makna yang bisa kita tangkap, dari kemanusiaan, saling menguatkan, berbagi, saling terbuka, bahkan hingga cara pandang orang umum pada narapidana. TOP BGT deh pokoknya.

OK lah kalau begitu, cukup cincong dari Author yang nggak mutu ini, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ya…

Kalau bocoran mengenai chapter selanjutnya…, akan ada air mata yang mengalir, itu saja kata kuncinya.

Btw, gimana kalau aku buat pair GrimmxRuki? Kayaknya seru tuh… he..he… he.. yang ini aja belum kelar dah buat yang lain lagi.

Yosh, Ganbatte Mina-san

-Nakki-

04-10-2011


	6. Step 16 to 21

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo-Sensei

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lump Of Affection<strong>_

**Pair : Ichimaru Gin x Kuchiki Rukia**

**By : Nakki Desinta**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sixth –Second Chance–<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>.<em>**

.

.

_**16. Pertunangan**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hari yang telah ditentukan oleh Kakak akhirnya tiba, hanya berselang tiga hari sejak malam perayaan Hanabi yang notabene adalah malam lamaran Kaien padaku.

Dua hari lalu aku datang untuk dikenalkan pada seluruh anggota keluarga Shiba, ternyata ada tiga bersaudara dalam keluarga Shiba, yaitu Ganju, Kaien baru Kukaku yang tertua, serta beberapa kerabat lain yang kesemuanya sangat ramah, menerimaku dengan tangan terbuka seperti Kaien.

Sekarang aku mengenakan kimono lain, yang sama mewahnya dengan yang aku kenakan saat malam lamaran, dan aku duduk bersimpuh dengan Kaien di seberangku, kami sama-sama terlihat gugup dengan acara ini, padahal inti dari acara ini hanyalah tukar cincin, hanya saja kami disaksikan para petinggi Gotei 13, seperti saat malam lamaran, hampir semua Kapten hadir, termasuk Gin.

Dia duduk manis di barisan paling depan, dan aku kembali merasakan tekanan rohnya yang tidak stabil, namun aku tidak akan membiarkannya mengacaukan acara ini. Kakak dan semua para petinggi menganggap acara ini begitu sakral, sekalipun aku tidak menganggapnya seperti itu. Keraguan itu masih terus menghantuiku, dan aku tidak pernah bisa menyuarakannya.

Aku terkesiap saat mengetahui Kapten Divisi Satu, Yamamoto Genryusai yang memimpin acara pertunangan ini, kata Kakak dia sendiri yang mengajukan diri, karena pertunangan seperti ini jarang terjadi di Soul Society, pernikahan dua keluarga bangsawan dan keduanya adalah shinigami.

Dia menyampaikan pada Kaien untuk mengangkat cincin yang ada di sebelahnya dan memasukkannya di jari manisku. Kaien sempat gemetar sebelum berhasil memasukkan cincin polos berwarna perak itu di jariku, dan aku melakukan hal yang sama untuknya. Sekalipun aku merasakan kegundahan yang jauh lebih parah dari sebelumnya, entah mengapa aku merasa harus melakukan ini semua, demi siapapun itu aku harus melakukannya.

"Dengan ini mereka telah mengikat diri satu sama lain, dan kita akan menyaksikan ikrar mereka saat pernikahan mereka nanti," kata Kapten Genryusai.

Hiruk pikuk kegembiraan kembali membuncah, dan aku terdiam melihat cincin indah di jari manisku, merasa cincin ini bukan milikku.

"Sangat cocok!"

Aku mendongak dan melihat Kaien sudah condong ke arahku, kontan aku merasakan pipiku seperti terbakar, dia terlalu dekat.

"Kau mudah sekali tersipu, Rukia," bisik Kaien yang tersenyum lebar.

"Maaf…" kataku susah payah.

"Untuk apa minta maaf, sekarang kau adalah tunanganku," ucapnya seraya meraih tanganku yang tidak mengenakan cincin pengikat kami, dia mengecup punggung tanganku dan membiarkanku merasakan gelenyar hangat dari napasnya yang berhembus di kulitku, aku terkesiap, kembali merasakan panas menjalar di seluruh wajahku.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>17. Perasaan Lain<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Waktu berlalu, hari demi hari berlalu dengan sangat cepat, musim semi sudah berlalu hingga sekarang sudah musim dingin, aku tidak mengerti kenapa Kaien memberikan waktu selama ini bagiku untuk mengenalnya, dan di sisi lain aku merasa lega, dia tidak memaksakan dirinya padaku, dia membiarkanku menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka.

Tapi tetap saja dia curang, dia mengikatku pada dirinya, hanya bisa bersamanya tidak dengan yang lain.

Kaien masih bersikap sama padaku, baik, ceria dan sekarang dia jauh lebih perhatian padaku, kebalikan dari hubunganku dengan Gin. Kapten satu itu tetap melakukan pekerjaan tak bergunanya, meledek dan menggodaku sebagai calon Nyonya Muda Keluarga Shiba.

Sebagai balasannya, aku akan menyerangnya dengan kekuatan penuh saat latihan untuk melampiaskan kekesalanku.

"Kau ini seperti menyangkalnya saja, Ru-ki-a,"begitulah komentarnya jika aku membuatnya terpojok, dan aku merasa dia bisa membaca isi hatiku, aku benci hal itu.

Kaien selalu hadir setiap kali aku akan pulang, dia akan mengantarku hingga ke ruang tamu keluarga Kuchiki, menyapa Kakak dan menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk mengobrol sebelum pamit pulang lagi.

Aku semakin mengenalnya sebagai pribadi yang bisa menerima siapa saja dalam hidupnya.

Dia lembut dan sangat perhatian, sekalipun dia selalu mengembangkan senyum dan sering menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Ini malah membuatku tidak mungkin menyakiti hatinya, aku tidak akan tega, dia terlalu baik untuk aku sakiti.

.

.

Hari ini aku pulang lebih cepat, menghindari latihan bersama Kira, aku tidak ingin melewati saat-saat penuh penderitaan lagi, karena dia selalu menikmati latihan keras untukku.

"Kau tidak bilang hari ini pulang cepat?" sapa Kaien saat aku berjalan menuju barak divisi enam, ingin menemui Kakak.

"Maaf, aku lupa memberitahumu," sahutku dengan senyum semanis mungkin, dan seperti dugaanku dia langsung tersenyum lebar, menyeringai membalas senyumanku.

"Lalu sekarang kau mau kemana?"

Aku melirik pintu gerbang masuk ke divisi enam, dan Kaien langsung menangguk dalam.

"Aku ingin menemui Kakak sebentar, kau mau menungguku?"

"Emm, ku rasa tidak. Kau akan pulang dengan Kapten Kuchiki kan?"

Aku mengangguk cepat dua kali.

Kaien menarik sudut bibirnya lebih ke samping, membuat seringainya semakin lebar.

"Kau manis sekali jika seperti ini. Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu, salam saja untuk Kapten Kuchiki," lanjutnya seraya meraih tanganku.

Awalnya ku kira dia akan mengecup tanganku seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, tapi yang ia lakukan justru menarikku mendekat padanya, dan memberikan kecupan ringan di pipiku, aku terkesiap dan membelalak kaget, merasakan bekas kecupan Kaien panas membakar kulitku.

"Dah, Rukia," seru Kaien seraya berlalu dariku.

Dia.. kenapa dia.. Ini pertama kalinya dia melakukan hal seperti ini, di tempat umum pula, sekalipun kami sudah bertunangan tetap saja aku merasa canggung melakukannya di depan umum.

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak membiarkan diriku lama-lama ditelan rasa malu ini, segera saja aku berbalik, namun aku mendapati kehadiran seseorang di dekatku, aku mendapati Gin berdiri di sisi jalan, tangannya terselip di haorinya, dia menyeringai seperti biasa.

"Sejak kapan kau berada di sana?" tanyaku yang merasakan malu itu kembali merambat naik.

"Ha! Katahuan ya kalian suka mengumbar kemesraan."

Gin berjalan mendekatiku, dan berdiri hanya berjarak satu langkah dariku, aku hendak mundur tapi Gin menahan tanganku, mempertahankan jarak di antara kami.

"Tadinya ku kira kau hanya _mainanku_," bisiknya seraya berlalu dariku, menyisakan hangat napasnya di telingaku, dan juga rasa sakit yang sesungguhnya tidak pernah aku rasakan, sangat menusuk saat melihat wajah Gin yang seperti terluka.

Dia mengucapkan kata yang salah. Bukankah sebelumnya dia mengatakan aku ini… _miliknya_?

Kenapa sakit sekali? Dadaku sakit dan menyesakkan diriku.

Gin selalu hadir dan memberikanku perasaan yang tidak aku mengerti, aku jadi makin membencinya karena dia justru pergi saat aku ingin menanyakan arti perasaan ini, hanya dia yang mampu membuatku merasa tak mengerti seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>18. Ini Bukan Darahku!<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aku berkali-kali memejamkan mata, dan menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, ini sama sekali tidak nyata, sama sekali tidak nyata.

Namun rasa sakit, takut, dan cemas ini begitu nyata, aku tidak ingin mengakuinya.

"Rukia, lari!" pekik Kapten Ukitake dengan tangan menahan tebasan pedang Kaien.

Hujan turun deras, mengaburkan pandanganku, membuat air mataku yang menetes bercampur dengan air hujan. Petir terus menyambar di hutan Rukongai, membuat daun bergemerisik purau, membuatku kembali tak bisa bergerak di tempatku berdiri.

"Ha, ha, ha! Kalian shinigami lemah, aku akan melahap kalian semua!" Kaien dengan mata menyala berkata sambil menjulurkan lidah panjangnya liar, menjilat bibirnya yang terbuka lebar, menujukkan bahwa ia bukan dirinya lagi.

"Rukia!"

Aku terkesiap saat Kaien melompat dan berusaha mengoyak perutku dengan zanpakutonya, Nejibana sudah menunjukkan shikainya dan aku dengan lemah menahan serangannya, aku tidak sanggup melawannya, dia Kaien, seseorang yang sangat baik untukku, kenapa jadi seperti ini…

"Kaien…" rintihku susah payah, mengerahkan seluruh tenagaku untuk menahan dorongan pedangnya ke leherku.

Mata menyala itu berubah menjadi kelabu lagi, warna yang aku kenal, dia meringis seperti sangat kesakitan.

"Rukia… bunuh aku, jangan biarkan hollow ini menguasaiku, ku mohon…" bisik Kaien di antara usahanya mempertahankan kesadarannya.

Aku meneteskan air mata lebih banyak, hatiku lemah, aku tidak bisa membunuh Kaien, tidak bisa!

"Kau lambat, Shinigami!" dia kembali dikuasai hollow dan menghilang dari pandanganku.

Aku mundur, dan mencari keberadaan Kaien, aku tapi tidak terlalu cepat hingga Nejibana berhasil merobek punggungku, darah mencuat seketika, membuatku berlutut lemah di tanah basah.

"Cukup, Kaien!" Kapten Ukitake berhambur ke arahku, menghentikan serangan terakhir Nejibana untuk menghabisiku, dan dalam sekejap Kapten Ukitake menarikku untuk menjaga jarak dengan Kaien yang dikuasai hollow.

"Hado No. 33 Sokatsui!" ucap Kapten Ukitake dan membuat Kaien terpental jauh dari kami.

"Kuatkan dirimu, Rukia!" seru Kapten Ukitake seraya mengguncang bahuku, namun aku tidak bisa, aku merasakan diriku sedang mengalami mimpi buruk, ini bukan kenyataan.

Beberapa jam lalu kami masih di barak divisi tiga belas untuk latihan seperti biasa hingga ada serangan hollow dari arah hutan Rukongai, kami langsung menuju hutan untuk menghabisi hollow, namun di tengah pertarungan Kaien kehilangan kesadarannya dan saat terbangun sudah dimasuki hollow, dia menyerang semua anggotanya, hingga yang tersisa hanya aku dan Kapten Ukitake, Kiyone terluka parah hingga tidak mampu bergerak lagi, sementara Sentaro yang pergi untuk meminta bala bantuan belum juga tiba.

Aku melihat Kaien yang tersenyum lebar dengan mata memburu, seolah melihat kami seperti mangsa yang sudah sejak lama ia inginkan, hatiku mengerut merasakan sakit membayangkan Kaien yang kesakitan di sana.

Dia memintaku untuk membunuhnya…

Ku eratkan buku-buku jariku, hingga kukunya menancap kuat di kulit. Kami harus menyelesaikannya, mungkinkah…

"Kapten, mungkinkah kita bisa membuat hollow itu keluar dari tubuh Kaien, kita tidak perlu membunuh.."

"Aku berharap bisa seperti itu, Rukia, tapi tidak bisa. Kaien sudah dikuasai hollow," bisik Kapten Ukikatake yang sama putus asanya denganku.

Kaien kembali melesat ke arah kami, dia menghunuskan pedangnya dengan kekuatan penuh, tekanan rohnya sangat kuat dan penuh hawa membunuh, kami tidak bisa menghindar lagi.

Kapten Ukitake menahan serangan Kaien dan menghindarkan aku dari Kaien, aku melihat Kapten Ukitake terbatuk hebat, dia sudah mencapai titik akhir pertahanannya, dia semakin lemah karena kondisi tubuhnya yang tidak stabil.

"Tsuginomai, Hakuren!"

Segera saja aku arahkan seranganku pada Kaien, membuatnya mundur dari Kapten Ukitake, dan Kapten berambut panjang itu tersungkur di tanah, seluruh haorinya berubah menjadi cokelat dan berbercak darah.

"Ha! Apakah kau berani membunuh tunanganmu sendiri, Shinigami?" celoteh hollow itu penuh kebanggaan. Dia tau aku tidak akan sanggup menyakiti Kaien, namun aku harus, jika tidak Kapten Ukitake bahkan diriku sendiri akan menjadi korban lain untuknya.

Aku berdiri tegak. Tidak bisa terus seperti ini, aku harus mengakhirinya!

"Mati kau, Shinigami!"

Kaien bergerak sangat cepat ke arahku, ku mantapkan hatiku, ini harus aku lakukan, mampu ataupun tidak mampu.

"Rukia…" seruan Kapten Ukitake mengiringi seranganku untuk menyambut Kaien, dan air mata lain menetes di sudut mataku.

Aku bergerak cepat menangkis serangan Kaien, dan segera saja aku mendorong zanpakutoku ke arah Kaien, detik kemudian yang aku dengar adalah suara teriak kesakitan sang hollow, dan Kaien jatuh di bahuku, aku memeluk punggung Kaien susah payah.

"Maaf…" desisku dengan air mata mengalir deras.

"T-Terima kasih, Rukia…" gumam Kaien dengan tangan memegang tanganku yang masih memegang zanpakuto yang menembus perutnya. Darah Kaien membanjiri tangan dan bajuku, napasnya terputus-putus.

Dadaku sesak, sangat sesak…

Kepala Kaien yang bersandar di bahuku terasa ringan seketika.

"Kau tau sudah sejak lama aku sudah menitipkan hatiku padamu. Aku mencintaimu, Rukia…"

Tangan Kaien memelukku erat dan sosoknya menghilang dari ku, menjadi serpihan debu yang tak terlihat, rasa sakit itu menusuk lebih dalam.

"Tidak… Kaien… Kaien… KAIEN!"

Aku merintih, menangis sejadi-jadinya dan berlutut di tanah, merasakan seluruh diriku kesakitan, aku sudah membunuhnya dan dia masih berterima kasih padaku, mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaiku, tidak!

Kaien… Kaien…

Tidak ada lagi dirinya di sisiku, dia hilang, menyisakan luka hati yang teramat dalam di hatiku. Air mataku tidak bisa ku hentikan, mengiringi perih yang seperti tak pernah mau berhenti menghujam, mengirimkan rasa sakit yang lebih menyiksaku. Kenyataan itu membuatku tak mampu lagi bertahan… Aku membunuh Kaien.

Hujan turun semakin deras membasahiku, membuat darah Kaien mengalir dan terus terasa segar di tanganku, bau ini, darah ini…

"Rukia?"

Aku mendongak dan mendapati seseorang berdiri di hadapanku, haori putihnya basah tertimpa hujan, namun sosok keperakan di dirinya tidak bisa ku pungkiri.

"Gin…" desisku lemah, merasakan tidak ada lagi keinginanku untuk bertahan, aku sudah menghilangkan seseorang dari hidupku sendiri, seseorang yang terlalu baik untuk aku sakiti.

"Darah…" bisiknya seraya berlutut hingga wajah kami sejajar, dan pandanganku kembali kabur, terhalang air mata yang membludak untuk menetes.

"Ini bukan darahku! Kaien… aku membunuh Kaien. Aku membunuhnya!" teriakku frustasi.

Gin bergerak meraih bahuku dan membawa tangisku ke dadanya, aku kembali menangis, merintih dan meneriakkan rasa sakit ini, tidak akan cukup sekalipun aku meneteskan seluruh air mataku hingga kering, kenyataan bahwa aku telah membunuh Kaien, membuatnya menghilang sama sekali dari sisi semua yang menyayanginya, dan dada ini semakin sesak karena hingga akhir dia masih menitipkan hatinya padaku. Kenapa dia tidak menyalahkanku?

"Ssh," gumam Gin seraya memelukku semakin erat. Ku renggut kain haorinya, membiarkan semua kesedihan ini menguar bersama hujan yang turun tiada akhir.

Aku merasa sangat lelah, seluruh tubuhku, hatiku, tidak lagi memiliki tenaga untuk membuatku menahan pedih ini. Belaian lembut Gin,dan wangi basah hujan membawaku perlahan kehilangan kesadaran, kegelapan itu menelanku sangat dalam.

"Rukia?" suara Kapten Ukitake terdengar sangat samar di alam bawah sadarku.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>19. Kesedihan, Penyesalan &amp; Kehilangan<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pemakaman Kaien berlangsung dalam keheningan. Selama acara berlangsung aku selalu berdiri di sisi Kakak Byakuya, berkali-kali Kakak meremas bahuku untuk menguatkanku, tapi tindakannya malah berakibat sebaliknya padaku, aku semakin menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan wajahku yang basah oleh air mata.

Shiba Kukaku mendekat padaku saat acara selesai, meraih tanganku yang terbungkus kimono putih polos seperti dirinya.

"Tidak akan ada yang menyalahkanmu, Rukia. Aku sangat mengerti adikku, dan dia pasti merasa bahagia karena kau membunuhnya, sehingga dia tidak harus menyakitimu lebih jauh lagi. Kau tau betapa ia sangat mencintaimu?"

Aku mengangguk dalam, meneteskan air mataku di batuan yang ku jejak.

Justru karena itu, aku merasa telah mengkhianatinya. Aku tidak mencintainya, aku tidak menerimanya sebagai seorang calon pasanganku, aku tidak pernah bisa, dan sekarang Shiba Kukaku membuatku merasa semakin bersalah dengan semua keegoisanku ini.

"Sekarang kau adalah wanita bebas," lanjut Shiba Kukaku dengan senyum dipaksakan.

Aku membaca kesedihan dan rasa kehilangan dalam dirinya, sangat mendalam, melebihiku. Betapa menyedihkannya bahwa akulah yang telah merenggut Kaien dari sisi mereka.

Mereka terlalu baik padaku.

Seharusnya mereka menyalahkanku, agar aku sedikit terlepas dari rasa bersalah ini, salahkan aku!

Tapi mereka semua masih berpikir akulah pahlawan dalam kisah tragis ini, padahal aku justru penjahat utamanya.

Kapten Ukitake yang berdiri di sisi lain menyentuh bahuku, aku menoleh padanya. Wajahnya sangat pucat, kesedihan itu menggantung jelas di wajahnya.

"Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar, Rukia. Jangan salahkan dirimu," gumamnya seraya berbalik, menyusul rombongan lain yang pergi dari tempat pemakaman.

"Aku menunggumu di depan, Rukia," ucap Kakak seraya melangkah meninggalkanku, memberikan ku waktu yang lebih panjang untuk berdiam diri di pemakaman ini.

Aku melihat pusara itu, dan aku tau tidak ada yang menghuni pusara itu, karena Kaien telah hilang menjadi serpihan debu tepat di depan mataku.

"Kau sangat pemberani, Rukia. Kau bisa menguatkan hati dan memutuskan sesuatu yang sangat sulit."

Aku menoleh pada Renji yang sekarang menemaniku. Perlahan aku merasakan tangan Renji meraih tanganku, menggenggamnya erat dan aku tersenyum miris padanya, dia sahabat terbaik dan bersedia menguatkanku di saat aku terpuruk seperti ini.

"Tidakkah aku akan mendapatkan hukuman?" gumamku.

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena aku telah membunuhnya."

"Tidak, Rukia. Kau tidak akan menerima hukuman, karena Kapten Ukitake pun telah memberikan kesaksian atas semua kejadian malam itu, kau tidak bersalah, hanya keadaan yang memaksamu melakukan semua itu," bisik Renji dengan suara serak.

Aku memutar tubuh hendak pergi, namun lagi-lagi pandanganku terkunci pada sosok Gin. Dia berdiri beberapa meter dariku, tepat di bawah pohon sakura yang sudah tak memiliki bunga lagi, dengan punggung bersandar di batang pohon, dan wajahnya mengarah padaku. Tidak dapat ku pungkiri lagi, dia memerhatikanku, entah sejak kapan.

"Kau duluan, Renji, aku ingin bicara dengan Kapten Ichimaru," ucapku pada Renji, dan pria berambut merah menyala itu berlalu dariku, matanya cemas menatapku namun aku meyakinkannya dengan sebuah anggukan kepala.

"Aku akan menunggumu bersama Kapten Kuchiki," jawab Renji dengan mata melirik Gin sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kami.

Aku berdiri beberapa langkah dari Gin membiarkannya memberi ruang padaku sebelum aku membuka suara pertamaku setelah dia membawaku ke barak divisi empat tiga hari lalu.

Dari cerita Isane, aku mendengar bahwa Kapten Gin bersama Kira datang mengantarkanku dan Kapten Ukitake yang terluka. Gin menggendongku, sekali lagi membawaku yang terluka ke barak divisi empat, dan sejak saat itu dia tidak lagi muncul sekalipun untuk menjengukku.

Lukaku tidak terlalu parah sehingga tidak perlu dirawat terlalu lama, dan Shiba Kukaku datang menjengukku, mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak akan melangsungkan upacara pemakaman tanpa kehadiranku.

Satu lagi kenyataan pahit yang membuatku semakin bersalah. Mereka masih menganggapku semurni mutiara, padahal aku berlumur darah orang yang mereka sayangi.

Aku menatap Gin yang sedang berdiri sesantai mungkin, tangan kurusnya terlipat di dada, dia tersenyum lembut sebelum menurunkan tangannya dan merubah posisi berdirinya untuk lebih tegak, membuat perbedaan tinggi badan kami terlihat sangat mencolok.

"Aku belum menyampaikan terima kasih, Gin," kataku dengan lidah kelu, karena bagaimanapun semua ini hanya mengingatkanku pada malam mengerikan itu.

"Tidak perlu, aku justru menyesal karena tidak tiba lebih awal," jawabnya.

"…"

"Jika saja aku tiba lebih awal, mungkin aku sendiri yang akan menghabisi Kaien yang sudah dikuasai hollow, dan tidak melihatmu berduka seperti ini. Kau menyalahkan diri sendiri hingga terlihat seperti tidak akan berhenti jika kau tidak menghancurkan dirimu sendiri."

Aku menarik napas pendek dan terkesiap, Gin menyadari apa yang aku rasakan.

Dia berharap datang lebih awal dan menggantikan tempatku, aku tau itu hanya akan menjadi angan-angan, karena pada kenyataannya akulah pelaku utamanya. Tidak ada yang bisa menyangkalnya.

"Sudahlah, Rukia. Kau ini terlihat lebih kacau jika murung seperti ini, sudah pendek, tambah lagi pemurung!" celetuknya seraya menjitak kepalaku pelan.

"Apa sih!" protesku yang merasa sedikit lega, setidaknya ada yang memperlakukanku dengan normal, tidak dengan sengaja membesarkan hatiku.

"Awas jika kau masih berani datang ke barak dengan mata bengkak dan merah seperti ini! Akan ku paksa kau membuat ratusan kantung manisan kesemek!" ancamnya serius dan aku tersenyum mendengarnya, baru kali ini ada ancaman seperti ini, seolah dia berkata aku tidak boleh menangis lagi saja!

"Baiklah, Kapten!" sahutku.

Gin menyeringai lebar.

Kaien, aku akan melanjutkan hidupku, semoga kau selalu mendukungku dimanapun kau berada.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>20. Berkabung<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ku pikir penyesalan ini akan berhenti menghantuiku suatu saat nanti, namun sudah berselang tiga bulan, aku masih merasakan kesedihan dan rasa bersalah yang sama. Setiap kali aku mendapatkan misi untuk patroli di hutan Rukongai, maka aku akan kembali ke tempat dimana aku menusukkan zanpakutoku pada Kaien, setiap kali aku memiliki waktu senggang maka aku akan mengunjungi makam Kaien, menaburkan bunga di atas pusaranya.

Cincin pertunangan kami masih aku kenakan, melingkar dengan pas di jari manisku, dan aku berpikir tidak akan melepasnya hingga aku mampu mengurangi rasa bersalah ini, tidak dengan segala pertaruhan.

Aku menatap langit yang cerah bertabur bintang dari beranda kamarku, melihat bulan purnama kembali bersinar bulat sempurna, namun tidak sedikitpun membuatku lega dengan segala cahayanya.

Rasanya masih segar sekali dalam ingatanku tentang hari mengerikan itu, tiap detailnya tidak bisa aku lupakan. Bagaimana jadinya jika aku berkabung selamanya?

Angin malam berhembus lembut, menggesekkan daun dan batang bambu yang menjadi pagar di sekeliling rumah keluarga Kuchiki, suara gemerisiknya memberikan ketenangan pada hatiku.

"Rukia?"

Aku kaget mendengar sebuah suara memanggilku, namun tidak ada wujudnya. Seluruh tubuhku menegang, mencari tanda-tanda bahaya yang mengancam.

Tiba-tiba sosok keperakan Gin muncul dari balik kegelapan, dia muncul dari barisan pohon bambu, haorinya berkibar tertiup angin malam, membuatnya seperti dihujani kemewahan seorang raja, aku menahan napasku melihatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku cepat, jika sampai Kakak Byakuya mengetahui kehadirannya di rumah ini bisa-bisa menimbulkan kecurigaan.

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan," jawabnya seraya mendekat, dan berdiri di hadapanku. Sekarang tinggi kami sejajar karena aku berdiri di beranda, senangnya menyadari satu keuntungan ini.

"Jalan-jalan di halaman rumah orang lain?" kataku lagi menudingnya.

"Kau selalu saja curiga padaku, Ru-ki-a," bisiknya seraya mencondongkan tubuh, dan aku sontak mundur, tapi tangannya menahanku agar tetap berada di tempat.

"Tentu saja! Kau sendiri yang aneh, malam-malam begini berkeliaran di halaman rumah orang lain!" tandasku dan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangannya yang pelan namun mengunci, dan sulit untuk aku lepaskan.

Dia tersenyum tipis dan membuka matanya, menatapku dan tiba-tiba saja dia duduk di beranda, membawaku duduk di sampingnya.

"Hah…, kalau kau bisa marah seperti ini, kenapa tidak kau ganti saja kesedihanmu itu dengan kemarahan. Jangan malah diam begini!"

Aku tidak menjawabnya.

Kami berdua sama-sama mengunci kata-kata kami dalam hati, menikmati hembusan angin malam dan bulan yang bersinar terang di langit, hari yang akan aku ingat karena ini pertama kalinya aku melewati malam dengan kehadiran seseorang di beranda kamarku sendiri. Setelah bertahun-tahun aku selalu melewati malam sendirian di rumah besar dan terasa hampa ini.

"Rukia…"

Aku menoleh pada Gin yang tidak juga melepaskan tanganku, dan dia membalas tatapan mataku dengan sangat lambat menolehkan kepalanya, terlintas keraguan dalam raut wajahnya yang terlihat sangat lembut, seperti bukan dirinya saja.

Entah mengapa aku selalu melihat sisi lain Gin setiap kali hanya ada kami berdua, dan aku tidak tau mengapa dia melakukan semua ini. Apakah dia berniat mengerjai ku lagi?

"Aku ngantuk, boleh numpang tidur di kamarmu?"

Aku hampir menjatuhkan rahangku.

"Kau sudah gila?" pekikku tanpa sadar.

"Sst.. kau mau membangunkan seisi rumahmu?" celetuknya dengan santai, membuatku ingin menjitak kepalanya saja.

"Sudah malam, kau tidurlah, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau terlambat besok," katanya lagi, dan dia ber-shunpo dalam sekejap mata, menghilang begitu saja.

Aku terdiam, merasakan angin kembali menghembus di wajahku, membawa sisa-sisa wangi manisan kesemek khas Gin ke hidungku.

"Rukia, kau belum tidur?"

Suara ketukan di kamarku membuatku tersentak, Kakak Byakuya datang untuk memeriksa, untung saja Gin sudah pergi, kalau tidak kami bisa kepergok, dan aku tidak mau Kakak Byakuya berpikiran macam-macam tentangnya.

"Iya Kak, aku di beranda," jawabku sambil berlari, segera membukakan pintu kamarku untuknya, hampir saja aku tersandung baju tidurku.

Pintu kamar bergeser terbuka, dan menunjukkan wajah pucat milik Kakak Byakuya, dia sudah tanpa hiasan rambutnya yang berwarna perak itu, hingga rambutnya jatuh dengan sempurna di wajahnya.

Pantas saja Isane sampai ingin mengoleksi celana dalam Kakak.

Aku berusaha keras menahan tawaku.

Kakak menatapku sebentar, tapi kepalanya bergerak untuk melihat bagian dalam kamarku.

Dia curiga, pasti dia merasakan tekanan roh milik Gin. Selihai-lihai kapten berwajah licik itu menyembunyikan tekanan rohnya, tetap saja Kakak Byakuya bisa merasakannya, aku merasakan jantungku berdetak tak menentu menunggu reaksi Kakak.

"Sudah hampir dini hari, kau harus istirahat, bukan lagi waktunya untukmu berkabung. Kaien sudah _pergi _dan tidak akan ada yang berubah sekalipun kau berkabung selamanya. Jangan menunjukkan betapa lemahnya dirimu, Rukia."

Aku terdiam dan merasakan sengatan menyakitkan itu kembali menyerang hatiku, membuatku tertunduk membiarkan Kakak berlalu dari hadapanku.

Terdengar sangat kejam, namun aku tau hanya ini cara Kakak untuk menyadarkanku.

Maaf jika aku tidak sekuat dirimu, Kak.

Maaf jika aku tidak memiliki darah Kuchiki mengalir di tubuhku.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>21. Lamaran untuk yang kedua kalinya.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Keluarkan tenagamu, Rukia!"

Sial…

Aku menghela napas berat, karena lagi-lagi Gin membiarkanku menerima latihan keras dari Kira. Semua serangan Kira membuatku tidak bisa berpikir lagi untuk menghindar, belum lagi saat ia merilis shikainya, Wabisuke akan membuatku tidak bisa menahan beban zanpakutoku sendiri, ini menyusahkan.

"Kau mau menyerah?" teriak Gin kegirangan, dia pasti senang sekali melihatku kewalahan dan hampir kehilangan semua tenagaku sekarang.

"Jangan harap!" jawabku seraya mengayunkan Sode No Shirayuki lagi, membuatnya menghantam Wabisuke tanpa ampun, namun detik kemudian aku tidak mampu mengangkat zanpakutoku lagi, dan satu-satunya senjataku terhempas di tanah.

"Jangan lengah, Kuchiki!" bisik Kira seraya mengayunkan Wabisuke lagi, kali ini mengincar bahu kananku, sontak aku menghindar, namun tidak cukup cepat hingga bahuku tergores.

Aku meringis merasakan sakit dan kulit yang berdarah jadi terasa perih saat bercampur keringat. Beberapa anggota baru yang menyaksikan latihan ini tampak kaget, tapi aku sudah terbiasa, Kira tidak akan mengurangi intensitas kekuatannya sekalipun aku ini timnya sendiri, sekalipun aku sudah terluka, karena pada dasarnya dia ingin membuatku benar-benar terpojok dan menyerah untuk mengakui kekuatannya sebagai wakil kapten. Apa yang membuatnya sampai sebegini kerasnya melatihku?

Sedangkan kapten periang itu malah selalu tertawa setiap kali aku hampir tumbang, ini makin menyebalkan!

"Ambil zanpakutomu!" perintah Kira dengan mata dingin serta wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Aku ber-shunpo dan mengambil pedangku, ku kerahkan seluruh tenagaku untuk mengangkatnya, dan akhirnya aku mengeluarkan pertahanan terakhirku yang tidak pernah ingin aku tunjukkan pada siapapun.

Ingat! Aku melakukan ini hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa aku tidak lemah, dan aku patut untuk dibanggakan sebagai anggota keluarga Kuchiki.

"Juhaku!" seruku dan Kira terbelalak melihat zanpakutoku menusuk tanah yang ku jejak dan sekejap kemudian muncul jejak es yang langsung menuju tempat ia berdiri, sangat cepat hingga ia tidak bisa menghindar dan kakinya terjebak dalam kebekuan es yang ku ciptakan.

"Sial!" umpatnya seraya mengayunkan Wabisuke untuk menghancurkan es yang sudah mengunci satu kakinya, tapi dia lupa, aku belum selesai.

"San no Mai, Shirafune!"

Seluruh benda di sekelilingku membeku, para penonton langsung menghindari seranganku yang bisa membuat mereka mati kedinginan, dan Kira sudah terperangkap sepenuhnya dalam seranganku.

"Cukup!"

Tiba-tiba Gin berdiri di sampingku dan mencengkram tanganku, membuatku berhenti sebelum mengeluarkan serangan lain untuk Kira.

"Kau sudah banyak kemajuan, Rukia. Kira, sekarang waktunya memberikan materi baru pada anggota baru," kata Gin seraya mengeluarkan mantra kido dan mencairkan semua lempengan es di lapangan, termasuk di kaki dan separuh tubuh Kira.

"Ku kira kau akan membunuhku, Kuchiki," kata Kira yang sudah terlepas sepenuhnya dari es yang membeku.

"Aku hanya menghargai keseriusanmu untuk melatihku, Wakil Kapten," responku dengan sebelah tangan mencengkram bahu kanan yang terluka.

"Latihan yang hebat!" puji seorang anggota baru seraya menepuk bahuku yang tidak terluka dan berlalu menuju ruang latihan.

Gin berdiri membungkuk melihat Kira memimpin anggota baru yang berjumlah lima orang itu, mereka akan melakukan latihan tanpa diriku, lagi dan lagi, karena sekali lagi aku hanya posisi ketiga yang bertugas menyelesaikan pekerjaan administrasi kapten pemalas ini!

"Kenapa kau sengit begitu?" dengus Gin yang kembali mendekatiku.

"Tidak apa-apa!" jawabku seraya berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Kau tidak suka dengan caraku melatihmu?" sahutnya menyusul langkahku.

"Tidak!"

"Tidak, apa? Tidak suka atau tidak setuju dengan pernyataanku?" kejarnya lagi, dan aku benci sekali melihat seringainya semakin lebar.

Aku menahan langkah dan menarik napas panjang untuk melegakan hati.

"Kau, berhentilah menjadikanku hiburan seperti ini! Mau sampai kapan kau mengolok-olokku? Mau menjadikanku bahan leluconmu setiap hari?" semprotku kesal, akhirnya keluar juga kemarahan yang ku tahan dari tadi.

Gin diam, membuatku makin tidak nyaman.

"Sampai kau mau menjadi istriku," ucapnya seketika

"Apa?"

Kali ini aku tidak benar-benar kaget, karena aku tidak akan jatuh di lubang yang sama dua kali.

"Berani kau mengatakan hal itu lagi, ku buat kau membeku selamanya!" ancamku seraya mengarahkan zanpakuto ke dadanya, tidak ragu sama sekali.

"Kau masih mengira aku bercanda?" gumam Gin.

Bagaimana aku mau percaya kalau dia memasang wajah menyebalkan yang sama seperti itu. Menyeringai lebar dengan kedua tangan tersimpan rapi di saku haorinya.

"Jangan harap aku akan percaya!" tandasku lagi, ingin segera mengakhiri lelucon ini.

"Kubiarkan kau mengira aku bercanda untuk pertama kali, tapi tidak untuk yang kedua kali. Aku sungguh-sungguh Kuchiki Rukia," katanya tegas.

Kali ini aku yang membeku di tempat, seolah serangan yang tadi aku tujukan pada Kira telah berbalik padaku, membuatku tidak bisa bergerak dan berpikir dengan baik. Semua akal sehatku telah hilang, hilang dengan sempurna, berganti dengan kebodohan yang membuatku berpikir bahwa Gin sedang sungguh-sungguh melamarku di lapangan latihan ini.

Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar dia menyebut namaku dengan lengkap dan penuh rasa hormat, bukan memanggilku dengan nama kecil plus nada di panjang-panjangkan menyebalkan itu.

Beberapa anggota divisi tiga melintas dari ruang latihan, membawa pedang kayu mereka.

Perhatian ku teralih sejenak, melihat mereka dan sengaja agar Gin berhenti bicara, agar tidak ada yang mendengar leluconnya yang sama sekali tidak lucu ini, tapi kenapa mereka malah berjalan lambat begitu sih? Aku jadi tidak nyaman, merasa sedang diawasi saja.

"Aku juga begitu," kataku.

Gin mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Aku tidak akan percaya kata-katamu, mungkin pertama kali aku mengira kau sungguh-sungguh, tapi tidak untuk kali ini," lanjutku.

Gin tampak bingung dengan jawabanku, dia memang tidak tau bahwa aku sempat berpikir dia sungguh-sungguh melamarku sebelum malam perayaan hanabi, tepat sebelum Kaien mengajukan lamaran untukku.

"Baiklah!" seru Gin santai.

"Apanya yang baik?" kataku balik bingung, dan mendapati seringainya melebar.

Gawat, apa yang sedang melintas di benaknya?

"AKU MELAMAR KUCHIKI RUKIA SEBAGAI ISTRIKU!" teriak Gin keras-keras.

"KAU GILA!" pekikku histeris, membuat suaraku bergema menyusul suara Gin yang bergaung di seluruh barak divisi tiga, dia berteriak sangat keras hingga aku berpikir seluruh Soul Society dapat mendengar suaranya itu.

Para anggota yang berjalan di belakangku berhenti seketika, melihat kami berdua yang berdiri berhadapan.

"Perlu ku ulangi?" bisik Gin dengan seringai nakalnya.

Aku membelalak ketakutan dan menggeleng cepat.

"AKU MELAMAR KUCH-hmph!"

Segera saja ku sekap mulut Gin dengan tanganku, menghentikannya melakukan aksi konyol lagi, sampai-sampai aku harus berjinjit tinggi-tinggi di atas tumitku. Aku mendelik padanya, memberi peringatan tanpa kata-kata, tapi yang ada malah dia tersenyum lebar –dapat aku rasakan dari telapak tanganku sendiri- dan justru membuatku kembali memupuk kemarahan di puncak kepala.

"Ini tidak lucu, Gin!" kataku sepelan mungkin.

Gin mengendikkan bahu dengan pasrahnya, sepertinya habis sudah stock kesabaran dalam diriku.

"Kau-"

Aku berbalik dan melihat lima anggota baru divisi tiga berdiri mengelilingi kami. Sejak kapan mereka berkumpul di sini? Bukannya mereka ingin pergi latihan?

Dan yang paling tidak aku inginkan terjadi di depan mataku, ini benar-benar mimpi buruk!

Di pintu masuk barak divisi tiga, berdiri Kakak Byakuya,bersama Renji berdiri di sampingnya, mereka tampak sangat kaget melihat ke arahku dan aku hanya bisa memberikan wajah mirisku. Ini bukan keinginanku.

Aku hendak berlari pada Kakak untuk memberikan penjelasan, tapi saat aku menurunkan tangan dari mulut Gin, aku malah mendapati jari-jari kurus Gin mencekal tanganku yang bebas dan menarikku hingga terhempas ke dadanya.

"Aku ambil ini sebagai peluang, Rukia. Jika kau sempat berpikir aku sungguh-sungguh melamarmu, berarti masih ada harapan untukku," bisiknya cepat, dan detik kemudian dia melepaskanku seolah dia hanya menghempaskanku untuk menarikku ke belakang, menyerahkan semua masalah rumit ini padanya, memberikan kesempatan untuk ia memberi penjelasan pada Kakak.

Apa yang akan ia lakukan?

Wajah Kakak Byakuya terlihat dingin, mata abu-abunya menatap Gin lurus, postur tegaknya membuatku ciut, sedangkan Renji menatapku penuh tanya. Mungkin dia juga mendengar teriakan Gin secara tidak sengaja. Apa iya mereka kebetulan melintas di dekat barak divisi tiga dan mendengar teriakan bodoh Gin? Jika iya, aku hanya akan bisa meratapi takdir yang benar-benar membenciku.

"Kapten Ichimaru, aku ingin penjelasan tentang semua ini," ucap Kakak kalem, dan dia menunggu mengucapkan kalimat ini setelah Gin berdiri cukup dekat dengannya.

"Maaf, Kapten Kuchiki, mungkin ini terdengar tidak sopan, tapi ini yang kedua kalinya aku melamar adikmu sebagai istriku," ucap Gin datar.

"Gin!" teriakku tidak percaya, dia benar-benar mengucapkannya pada Kakak, bahkan leluconnya yang pertama pun dia bilang kesungguhan hatinya, ini tidak benar!

Aku melangkah untuk mendekati mereka, ingin menjelaskan duduk permasalahan yang sesungguhnya pada Kakak, jika tidak maka Gin akan membuat kesalahpahaman yang lain.

"Diam di sana, Rukia, biar aku yang menyelesaikannya," kata Kakak dengan nada suara mematikan, penuh ancaman dan kemarahan yang tersirat.

"B-baik, Kak," jawabku dengan anggukan penuh hormat.

Suasanan hening jatuh di antara mereka, aku mengira-ngira apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan sekarang?

"Bisa kita bicara di ruang kerjaku?" ucap Gin tanpa nada riang yang biasa ia gunakan padaku.

Ha! Pintar sekali si perak ini menyembunyikan kepribadian aslinya.

"Baiklah, ku kira juga tidak pantas membicarakan hal pribadi di depan umum hingga yang tidak patut mendengar turut mendengarnya," bisik Kakak Byakuya penuh sindiran, pasti dia menyinggung aksi Gin yang barusan.

Aku sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa Gin melakukan hal gila seperti itu, tapi yang aku yakini dia sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Kakak dan Gin melangkah pergi, kontan aku mengekor mereka, bahkan beberapa anggota divisi tiga melakukan hal yang sama denganku.

"Jangan ada yang mendekat selama kami bicara, termasuk kau, Rukia!" ancam Kakak sungguh-sungguh.

Aku tersentak melihat kerasnya Kakak berkata padaku, sepertinya dia sangat marah padaku, bagaimana ini?

Ku anggukkan kepalaku untuk mengiyakan instruksinya, dan aku melepas kepergian dua orang kapten itu. Padahal mereka membicarakan tentang diriku, sekarang kenapa aku yang tidak boleh berada di antara mereka? Aku harus ikut untuk mengklarifikasi kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Sosok mereka menghilang ditelan koridor yang mengantar mereka menuju ruang kerja Gin. Bahuku merosot merasakan lelah yang amat sangat, sampai tidak lagi merasakan luka akibat latihan tadi.

Sepertinya pembicaraan mereka akan menyusahkanku nantinya, aku yakin itu.

"Rukia, apa yang terjadi?" Renji menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

Aku menggeleng pasrah.

"Kau tau, suara Kapten Ichimaru terdengar sangat jelas, seperti dia menggunakan kupu-kupu neraka untuk membuat kami mendengarnya," kata Renji dengan decak tidak percaya. Sama denganku!

"Kau tidak akan percaya bagaimana wajah Kapten Kuchiki saat mendengar suara Kapten Ichimaru, seperti siap menerkam seluruh isi Soul Society," lanjut Renji, dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris, ini bukan keinginanku, dan di luar kendaliku.

"Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa Gin bisa melakukan hal itu," sahutku, membuang napas panjang untuk melegakan hatiku.

"Kenapa kau memanggil Kapten Ichimaru dengan nama kecilnya?" kata Renji tidak percaya.

Ops! Aku keceplosan, aku tidak pernah mengucapkan nama Gin langsung di depan seluruh anggota Gotei 13.

"Kau terdengar sangat akrab memanggil Kapten Ichimaru," gumam Renji, masih mengejar penjelasanku. Dia pasti membaca ada hal lain, tapi bagiku tidak apa-apa kan jika kami saling memanggil nama kecil, bukan nama keluarga?

"Itu.. karena kami melakukannya di sini, seperti aku memanggil Kira, tanpa embel-embel wakil Kapten," kataku lagi.

"Kenapa kalian berkumpul di sini, aku bilang latihan di hutan selatan Rukongai, bukan?"

Suara lantang Kira membuat lima kepala yang terjulur untuk mendengarkan pembicaraanku dengan Renji langsung tersentak kaget, mereka memacu langkah mereka untuk segera kabur dari ocehan Kira.

Renji mengangguk untuk memberi hormat pada Kira, dan Kira menyambutnya dengan anggukan yang sama, sangat sopan. Pada Renji dia bisa memberi hormat dengan baik, tapi denganku dia malah terlihat sangat memusuhiku lagi.

"Kau tau mengapa aku tidak suka kau di divisi ini? "kata Kira dengan sorot mata mengintimasi.

Aku menggeleng dengan polosnya.

"Karena aku sudah mengira semua akan jadi seperti ini."

Aku makin tidak mengerti dengan kata-katanya.

"Sejak kau datang, barak ini tidak pernah tentram lagi," bisiknya tenang, namun mengancam dan udara dingin mendadak menggigit kulitku.

Aku memberenggut mendengar tudingan si pirang bermata sedih itu, tapi mau apa lagi, memang kenyataannya begitu kan? Aku selalu merepotkan, tidak becus menyelesaikan misi, ditambah lagi kapten satu itu suka sekali membuatku lepas kendali dan berteriak keras padanya. Tapi apa Kira memiliki hak untuk bersikap seperti ini padaku? Seolah aku ini musuh bebuyutannya saja!

"Aku akan melatih anggota baru, kau siapkan laporan yang tadi diminta Kapten. Jangan malas-malasan sekalipun Kakakmu ada di sini!"

"Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu!" kataku sengit.

"Baguslah. Aku pergi!"

Kira pun menghilang bersama hembusan angin, membawa seluruh anggota baru hilang bersamanya, meninggalkanku yang merasa sangat malu karena mendapat perlakuan seperti ini darinya. Caranya memperlakukanku seolah aku tidak pernah sadar dengan tempat yang ku pijak, padahal yang membuat semua kacau kan si perak itu!

Argh, aku jadi kesal dibuatnya. Aku ingin menerebos ruang kerja Gin dan mendengar apa yang ia katakan pada Kakak, aku tidak mau Kakak menganggap serius semua ucapan Gin, dan lelucon ini akan menjadi lebih serius dari pada yang aku bayangkan.

Hah… Gin, kau benar-benar keterlaluan!

"Rukia, benarkah Kapten Ichimaru telah melamarmu dua kali?"

"Tidak!" jawabku cepat.

Renji mengerutkan alisnya yang sudah menukik tajam, membuat dahinya berkerut lebih dalam.

"Sebelumnya dia memang mengatakan hal serupa, tapi dia sendiri yang bilang sedang mengerjaiku. Itu hobinya, membuatku kesal sampai ke puncak kepala," jelasku dan melangkah menuju ruang administrasi, tempat aku akan melakukan tugas yang Gin berikan.

"Kau serius? Dia suka mengerjaimu?" ulang Renji tidak percaya dan aku mengangguk dalam.

"Waktu aku terluka di misi pertama, dia mengatakan aku adalah hiburan untuknya," kataku, memotong bagian bahwa Gin juga mengatakan aku ini _miliknya_.

"Aku masih tidak percaya," bisik Renji sambil manggut-manggut berpikir keras.

Aku juga sama, dia keterlaluan melakukan semua ini jika hanya untuk menertawakanku, mungkinkah….

Tapi tidak mungkin dia benar-benar melamarku, otak Gin kan memang agak tidak waras, tidak perlu aku ragukan lagi, dia memang sedang bercanda, biar saja Kakak yang menghabisinya kali ini.

Aku menghabiskan waktu di ruang kerja, setengah hati mengerjakan tugasku karena masih belum tenang, belum ada kabar tentang pembicaraan Kakak dengan Gin, padahal sudah berlalu berjam-jam.

Aku menuliskan laporan latihan hari ini, dan tersenyum senang karena ada catatan baik tentang seranganku yang hampir berhasil membekukan Kira.

Renji duduk tenang di hadapanku, menyesap teh yang ku sajikan sambil membaca buku koleksi Gin. Entah buku apa yang sangat menyita perhatiannya itu, sehingga Renji yang biasanya paling ribut jadi diam bak kutu buku yang haus akan ilmu.

Terdengar ketukan dari pintu dan suara berat Kakak Byakuya memanggil namaku, aku terlonjak dari kursi dan bergegas membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Aku sudah bicara dengan Kapten Ichimaru," ucap Kakak.

Ku picingkan mataku, melihat Gin yang berdiri tepat di belakang Kakak, dan dia menjawab sorot mata tajamku dengan lambaian tangan, dia terlihat sangat santai, ini menjadi firasat buruk untukku.

"Pertunangan kalian akan dilangsungkan seminggu lagi," lanjut Kakak.

"APA?"

Sekali lagi aku mendapatkan serangan jantung, sepertinya aku harus siapkan banyak jantung untuk menghadapi semua ini. Seluruh duniaku berputar dan mengambang di antara sebal dan kesalku pada Gin. Apa yang sebenarnya sudah ia ucapkan sampai Kakak menerima semua ini dengan serius, tidakkah Kakak melihat Gin sedang membual?

"Kak, dia tidak sungguh-sungguh melamarku, semua hanya bualannya, apakah kau tidak lihat dia sama sekali tidak menyukaiku seperti seorang pria menyukai wanita, dia tidak.. Argh! Pokoknya dia tidak sungguh-sungguh melamarku!" tegasku lagi, frustasi mencari cara untuk meyakinkan Kakak Byakuya.

Aku bergerak mendekati Gin, dan menarik tangannya untuk menghadapiku langsung.

"Katakan kau sedang bercanda, Gin. Hentikan semua ini, kau tidak hanya menjerumuskanku, tapi juga dirimu!" gumamku penuh emosi.

Gin menghilangkan seringai di wajahnya, memberikan wajah lembutnya padaku. Aku terpaku, merasakan hatiku dialiri sengatan aneh. Mengapa aku malah berpikir Gin tidak sedang bercanda kali ini, keseriusan dan kesungguhan itu terpampang jelas di wajahnya yang pucat. Kenapa sekarang malah aku yang merasa bersalah karena telah berpikir dia sedang membuat lelucon lain tentang lamaran ini?

Argh! Kau membuatku stress, Gin!

"Aku sungguh-sungguh, Rukia. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu kali ini," desis Gin dengan suara tenang.

A-apa-apaan dia?

Tidak ada lagi kata-kata yang bisa aku gunakan untuk membalasnya.

"Aku menolak pertunangan ini, aku tidak bisa menikah dengannya, Kak!"

Aku beralih pada Kakak dan berdiri di hadapannya dengan mata kukuh meyakinkan.

"Maaf, Rukia, aku tidak akan menarik ucapan yang telah ku keluarkan. Aku kepala keluarga Kuchiki dan aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang memalukan seperti itu. Kau akan menikah dengan Kapten Ichimaru."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa mengingkari kematian Kaien!" tandasku tidak percaya, dan untuk pertama kalinya aku bicara dengan nada kasar seperti ini padanya.

"Aku tau, dan kau sama sekali tidak mencintai Shiba Kaien, kau terpaksa menerima pernikahan itu."

Aku kembali dikejutkan, Kakak mengetahui diriku yang tidak menerima dengan lapang dada pernikahan itu.

"Itu kesalahan pertamaku padamu, Rukia. Namun aku yakin kali ini aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama lagi," lanjut Kakak dengan air wajah melembut, terlihat sangat sedih membalas tatapan mataku.

"Kenapa?" desisku tidak percaya.

"Maafkan aku, dan aku yakin Kapten Ichimaru adalah pendamping yang tepat untukmu. Berusahalah untuk menerimanya, Rukia."

Dengan sebaris kalimat penutup itu Kakak berlalu dariku, meninggalkan jejak miris di hatiku.

Ini tidak adil, dia membuatku lemah dengan sorot matanya itu.

"Haruskah ku ucapkan selamat, eh?" ucap Renji yang menatapku dan Gin bergantian.

"Terima kasih, Wakil Kapten Abarai," jawab Gin riang. Aku memberikan tatapan membunuh atas jawaban Gin, membuatnya bergidik samar sebelum kembali memberikan senyum lebarnya padaku.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, sampai nanti, Rukia," seru Renji yang menyusul Kakak Byakuya.

Aku masih terdiam di tempat yang sama, menatap lantai yang ku jejak dan membiarkan udara dingin mengalir di punggungku, memberikan sensasi ketenangan yang kubutuhkan. Menghadapi Gin perlu hati yang tentram, bukan bergolak seperti ini.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan, Dasar Rambut Perak!" pekikku yang tidak berhasil menenangkan diri, dan secepat kilat aku menginjak kakinya yang berada paling dekat denganku.

"Auch, sakit, Rukia!" protesnya seraya mengangkat kakinya dan mulai berjingkrak kesakitan di lantai.

"Salahmu sendiri, dan bahkan itu belum cukup untuk membalas semua tindakan bodohmu hari ini!" seruku tak terkendali.

"Aku tidak ingin menikah denganmu, jangan harap, sekalipun hanya tersisa dirimu di Soul Society!" teriakku histeris, diliputi kemarahan.

Aku kembali hendak menghantam kakinya, tapi dia menangkap kakiku dengan cepat, menariknya hingga aku terpelanting dan terbanting keras di lantai, aku menahan erangan kesakitan dari mulutku karena punggungku seperti mau patah terhantam lantai kayu yang keras bukan main.

"Sakit!" pekikku saat hendak bangun, tapi tiba-tiba Gin sudah membungkuk dan memerangkapku untuk tetap terbaring di lantai, wajahnya sangat dekat hingga aku kembali menghirup napas mint yang bercampur manisan kesemek miliknya, segera saja darahku naik semua ke kepala, panas merambati wajahku hingga rasanya telingaku berdenging.

"Aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku, kau akan menjadi istriku, dan kau tidak akan bisa menolakku, Ru-ki-a," bisiknya.

"Maafkan aku telah membuatmu menangis waktu itu. Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk membuat lelucon, Rukia. Aku selalu sungguh-sungguh menginginkanmu sebagai istriku, aku tidak pernah rela pria manapun menyentuhmu selain aku."

Ini adalah kalimat lain yang tidak patut aku percaya darinya! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya menjadikanku bahan tertawaannya lagi, aku akan membuat benteng setinggi mungkin untuk menghalaunya.

"Rukia…"

Aku membelalak saat merasakan sapun bibirnya di atas dahiku, lembut dan tidak menuntut, hingga aku merasakan dengan jelas bibirnya yang lembut. Gelenyar aneh itu kembali menyerangku, memberi kehangatan yang sangat aku kenali, setiap kali Gin bersikap lembut aku akan merasakannya, dan seperti dugaanku, jantungku langsung berdegub keras, kontan aku meraih bagian depan hakamaku, merenggutnya untuk mengurangi dentuman yang menghantam berkali-kali itu.

Dia menjauh dariku, menatapku dengan mata merah terangnya, membuatku terdiam dalam kebodohan yang lagi-lagi menyerangku tanpa ampun.

Kelembutan sikapnya menusuk hingga jauh ke dalam hatiku.

"Ha! Kau tersipu lagi!" kata Gin tergelak, menertawakanku yang malah terdiam dan tidak membalasnya.

"K-Kau menyebalkan!" kataku kikuk.

Aku segera berdiri, berniat menghantam kakinya, atau bagian manapun dari tubuhnya yang bisa ku jangkau, ingin melampiaskan kemarahanku padanya.

"Aku ingin melihat latihan anggota baru, dah Ru-ki-a!"

"JANGAN KABUR!"

Tapi aku tidak cukup cepat untuk mengejarnya…

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**.  
><strong>

Aduh Gin kau merobek hatiku *patah hati mode on* aku sangat berharap kau justru melamarku *dihajar jutaan pecinta Gin*

Dalam chapter ini banyak ragam perasaan yang aku berikan, berawal dari bahagia, kesedihan, sampai akhirnya Rukia kesel lagi deh sama Gin. Sepertinya tidak akan ada habisnya ide Gin untuk memancing emosi Rukia *menghela napas berat*

.

.

Reply review:

**Azalea Yukiko :** Terima kasih sudah menyukai chap sebelumnya, dan saya memberikan bonus chap di chapter ini, tadinya mau ku buat step 16-18 & 19-21, tapi sepertinya sayang juga kalau dipotong, ndak pas aja gitu… *blushing berat*

**Corvusraven **: Penasaran ya… ok deh, ini aku dah update. Terima kasih sudah mengikuti fiction ini ya.

**Dani Reykinawa** : Menurut Dani-san sikap Gin sekarang gimana? Masih sama or dah berubah? *dihajar Gin*

**ojou-chan :** Gaya tulisanku berubah ya? Aku bahkan ndak sadar. Memang awalnya aku berinisiatif ingin merubah beberapa kebiasaanku dalam menulis, tapi kenapa jadi begini aku juga ndak tau *dasar aku memang author gaje*

**shirayuki nee :** iya, saya juga klepek2 kalo dilamar sama Gin *\^.^/*

**Kusa :** Arigatou Kusa-san sudah mau review, saya senang sekali Kusa-san ikut andil dalam memotivasi saya melanjutkan fiction ini. Kapan Kusa ingin buat fiction di Fandom Bleach? Aku tunggu lho karya Kusa-san. Satu pesanku *promosi aja nih kerjaannya* Ikuti terus ya fiction ini… aku tunggu reviewnya yang lain ^_^

**Kujo Kazuza Phantomhive :** Nah gitu dong! 0_0 Aku tunggu karyanya ya. Aku tidak akan mengeluarkan Ichigo dalam fiction ini, tenang aja Kujo-san, dan sepertinya aku memang kekurangan romance ya? Gomen, padahal genrenya Romance, tapi nggak romance. Apa sih maunya author satu ini -?- *dilemparin pake recehan*

.

.

Terima kasih dukungannya untuk ide saya membuat crack pair Grimm x Ruki, mudah-mudahan saya bisa upload pada saat fiction ini selesai. Biar tuntas satu-satu ya… _

Btw tinggal dua chapter lagi sampai fiction ini selesai, karena saya entah mengapa membuatnya sampai step 28.

Saya tunggu Review dari semuanya, dan terima kasih sudah bersedia mampir.

Keep The Spirit On & Salam hangat selalu

**-Nakki-**

10-10-2011


	7. Step 22 to 24

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo-Sensei

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lump Of Affection<strong>_

**Pair : Ichimaru Gin x Kuchiki Rukia**

**By : Nakki Desinta**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seventh –Giving Up For You–<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>.<em>**

.

.

_**22. Aku menyerah?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Awalnya aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang ku lakukan akhir-akhir ini, tapi seperti inilah kenyataannya, aku sendiri kadang menghela napas panjang setiap kali berpikir untuk merunut keberadaan akal sehatku.

Aku selalu bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa yang membuat Kakak Byakuya menerima lamaran Gin dengan sangat mudah. Tapi aku tidak bisa bertanya langsung, karena Kakak sendiri seperti menghindari setiap kali aku akan mengarah ke topik itu. Sedangkan Gin sendiri hanya menyeringai setiap kali aku bertanya.

Apa iya Kakak bisa semudah itu mengikuti kata-kata licik Gin? Apa mungkin Gin menggunakan semacam mantra kido yang bisa membuat Kakak jadi seperti itu? Aku hanya jadi penebak dalam hal ini, karena yang paling tau kejelasannya, ya Kakak dan Gin sendiri. Padahal aku kan berhak tau. Iya kan? Kenapa aku malah terkesan jadi orang luar dalam hal ini?

Aku menghela napas berat.

Aku terdiam di dapur barak divisi tiga, membuat teh untukku sendiri, aku akan menyelesaikan laporanku yang tertunda selama seminggu ini, karena proses pertunangan yang terlalu rumit itu.

Ya, harus dipercaya! Sekarang statusku adalah tunangan Kapten Divisi Tiga, Ichimaru Gin.

Proses pertunangan sudah selesai dua hari lalu dan sekarang aku yang kena sial lagi, menyelesaikan laporan yang seharusnya Gin selesaikan. Dia tetap menyebalkan seperti biasa, lihat saja apa yang ia lakukan sekarang. Dia pergi untuk rapat dengan kapten lain di pemandian air panas.

Rapat di pemandian air panas lagi? Dia pikir aku akan percaya?

Itu hanya alasannya untuk mencari pengecualian, untuk kabur dari semua laporan yang menumpuk ini.

Aku mengaduk air yang perlahan berubah warna menjadi cokelat kemerahan itu, membuat gula bercampur di dalamnya.

Selama seminggu sebelum hari itu datang, aku berpikir keras untuk mencari cara kabur dari pertunangan, namun hatiku sendiri mengkhianatiku, disaat aku berpikir untuk kabur, aku malah mengingat saat-saat Gin menolongku, saat-saat Gin membuatku nyaman tepat setelah tragedi malam mengerikan itu. Gin menyebalkan, dan selalu memancing emosiku, namun disaat aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk menolongku dia akan hadir tanpa aku minta, sekalipun pada akhirnya dia menertawakanku. Bahkan aku sempat berpikir bahwa Kakak mungkin akan sangat malu jika aku menjadi calon pengantin yang kabur, dan rentetan alasan itu menjadikanku terjebak dalam perangkap Gin sepenuhnya.

Prosesi pertunangan berlangsung tenang dan khidmat, Gin tidak menunjukkan sedikitpun seringainya hingga kami menukar cincin, dan menerima ucapan selamat dari seisi Gotei 13.

Shiba Kukaku hadir dalam acara itu, dia menyampaikan selamat padaku, mengatakan bahwa aku harus berbahagia dan jangan pernah berpikir untuk menyesali apa yang terjadi pada Kaien. Sekalipun dia tidak rela karena pada akhirnya aku bukan menjadi adik iparnya, dia tersenyum saat mengatakannya, dan mengatakan tidak mungkin memaksaku menikahi Ganju, adiknya yang paling kecil.

"Kau melamun, Ru-ki-a."

Aku tersentak saat merasakan sepasang tangan kurus dan panjang merangkul bahuku dan dia menyandarkan dagunya di puncak kepalaku.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Gin? Dia selalu bersikap seperti ini setiap kali hanya ada kami berdua, entah mengapa aku merasa ini sisi lain lagi dari dirinya, dan aku tidak menyangka dia juga punya sisi manja seperti ini.

"Aku tidak melamun, tapi sedang membuat teh," kataku tanpa repot-repot berbalik ataupun melepaskan tangannya dariku.

Ini keanehan lain lagi di diriku, aku merasa mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Gin di sampingku, bahkan mendekati taraf nyaman. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti apa penyebabnya.

"Kalau begitu buatkan untukku juga," bisik Gin yang semakin bergelayut padaku.

"Ugh! Kau berat Gin!" keluhku yang berusaha menegakkan diri, tapi Gin masih saja bersandar, tidak sadar badannya dua kali ukuran badanku.

"Teh hijau," bisiknya, dan dia sedikit menegakkan diri namun masih dengan posisi yang sama, bahkan sekarang dia memainkan rambutku dengan tangan kanannya.

Aku menghela napas berat, sepertinya dia tidak akan pernah melepaskanku.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengambil teh jika kau memelukku seperti ini?" kataku.

Karena jujur saja, tinggi badanku ini menjadi rintangan tersendiri untuk mengambil kotak persediaan teh di lemari dapur tepat di atas kepalaku, dan aku selalu berjinjit habis-habisan untuk meraihnya.

"Dasar pendek!" umpatnya.

"Apa?" aku baru saja hendak mengeluarkan serapahku saat kedua tangan Gin terselip di ketiakku, dia mengangkat tubuhku seperti seorang bayi saja, dan ini yang kesekian kalinya. Aku benci sekali!

Dia menjulurkan tangannya agar aku bisa mencapai lemari, dan aku tidak bisa memprotes lagi, segera saja aku mengambil kotak teh dan Gin menurunkanku kembali untuk menjejak lantai.

"Jangan pernah menyinggung tinggi badanku!" kataku marah.

"Itu kenyataan, kan?" jawab Gin santai, dan beralih untuk bersandar di meja tempat ku membuat racikan teh untuknya, berdiri tepat di sampingku.

"Kalau begitu menyesallah sudah bertunangan dengan wanita pendek sepertiku!" kataku lagi, lebih sengit kali ini.

"Aku tidak akan menyesal, karena aku yakin kaulah yang telah aku pilih," bisik Gin yang kembali membawaku ke pelukannya.

Ini tidak adil! Aku selalu saja merasakan detak jantung yang tak menentu setiap kali Gin bersikap seperti ini padaku, dan aku tidak bisa berkutik sama sekali karenanya.

"Kena kau!" gumamnya dengan seringai lebar, tepat saat melepaskanku dari pelukannya.

"Dasar!"

"Bawa tehnya ke ruang istirahat ya, Calon Istriku!"

Gin kabur begitu saja, aku pun tidak ingin mengejarnya. Aku tidak ingin membuang-buang tenagaku untuk menghadapi keisengannya.

Selalu saja begitu, dia akan membuatku tersipu dengan semua tindakan konyolnya dan kabur setelah menertawakanku sepuas hatinya. Itu yang membuatku ragu, benarkah dia sungguh-sungguh memilihku sebagai pasangannya? Bukan untuk menjadikanku bahan tertawaan selamanya?

Aku membawa dua cangkir teh bersamaku, melewati koridor yang kosong tanpa tanda-tanda keberadaan anggota yang lain. Barak divisi tiga sudah sepi, hanya ada beberapa anggota yang mendapat bagian membersihkan area sebelum pulang, beberapa di antara mereka menyapaku dan menawarkan untuk membawakan baki yang ku bawa, namun aku menolak, tidak ingin memberi resiko lain pada diriku jika Gin mendapati bukan aku yang membawa baki teh ini.

Aku mengetuk pintu ruang istirahat kapten divisi tiga, dan tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun, maka aku masuk tanpa permisi lagi, siapa suruh tidak menjawabku.

Ruangan dengan satu-satunya penerangan itu terlihat redup, memberikan suasana malam tenang yang menentramkan hati, aku sangat pelan membawa baki di tanganku, berusaha untuk menimbulkan suara, karena aku melihat Gin sedang duduk- ralat! Dia tertidur dalam posisi terduduk di depan meja, sedangkan kepalanya bersandar di sisi tempat tidur.

Tempat tidur kapten bukan seperti tempat tidur biasa, bukan hanya model futon sederhana, tapi tempat tidur mereka berbentuk tinggi , dengan busa tebal yang nyaman dan hangat.

Iri boleh saja, tapi salahkan diri sendiri yang tidak bisa jadi kapten, kalau jadi kapten pasti bisa mendapatkan fasilitas yang sama.

Aku meletakkan baki di atas meja, sangat perlahan karena aku tidak ingin membangunkan Gin.

"Gin, tehmu," kataku berbisik, tapi tidak ada reaksi dari Gin.

Aku bergerak mendekatinya, dia tertidur dengan posisi seperti ini apa tidak pegal? Kenapa tidak tidur di tempat tidur saja sih? Aku kan tidak bisa memindahkannya ke tempat tidur! Gin menggeliat pelan dan memeluk dirinya erat-erat, sepertinya dia kedinginan.

Ku raih selimut dari tempat tidurnya dan membentangkannya di tubuh Gin, hingga menutupi batas lehernya.

Dia terlihat sangat lelah. Apakah dia benar telah bekerja sekeras itu? Aku merasa dia seperti pemalas karena melimpahkan semua tugasnya sebagai kapten pada Kira dan aku, Kira untuk hal teknis dan aku yang mengerjakan administrasinya.

"Jika kau selelah itu, kenapa tidak tidur di tempat tidurmu saja?" gumamku seraya duduk di sampingnya, ku peluk lututku sendiri, merasa menyesal karena sudah meremehkannya selama ini. Kalau seperti ini dia terlihat telah bekerja dengan sangat keras hingga kekurangan istirahat.

Aku menoleh pada Gin yang terlelap, terlihat sangat tenang, dan rambut peraknya berjatuhan menutupi sebagian wajahnya, dia terlihat seperti bukan Gin yang suka sekali menarik sudut bibirnya, dia terlihat bagai malaikat serba putih yang menyilaukan mata.

Timbul keinginan hatiku untuk menyentuh rambutnya yang terlihat sangat lembut itu, mungkinkah rambutnya akan terasa sama lembutnya jika aku menyentuhnya?

Ragu-ragu ku julurkan tanganku, mencoba menyentuh helaian rambut Gin. Benar saja, rambutnya sangat lembut, seperti menyentuh helaian sutra, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Gin merawat rambutnya hingga bisa selembut ini?

Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa Gin terlihat tampan, dia tampan dan mempesona tanpa seringainya, andai dia bisa berwajah seperti ini setiap harinya, mungkin ia bisa mengalahkan popularitas Kakak Byakuya di antara shinigami wanita di Gotei 13.

Garis wajah Gin yang tegas dan berujung lancip memberi kesan manis, kulitnya pucat tapi lembut, dan tidak akan pernah mengalahkan warna pucat manapun yang dimiliki para kapten lain. Segala tentang Gin adalah perak dan putih, aku menyukai warna itu..

Tunggu dulu! Aku menyukai warna milik Gin? Tidak! Tidak! Ini salah, aku tidak mungkin menyukai-

"Sudah selesai mengagumiku?"

"Hah?"

Aku tersentak kaget saat Gin membuka mata dan menatapku langsung, raut wajahnya masih sama, tapi aku reflek menghindarinya.

Gin menangkap tanganku cepat, dan menghentakkanku hingga terhempas ke pelukannya, dia membawaku terbaring bersamanya di lantai, kontan aku berontak untuk lepas darinya.

"Tenanglah, Rukia. Seperti aku akan memperkosamu saja!" katanya santai, namun dia berhasil membuatku berhenti meronta.

"Aku akan bersabar hingga waktu yang tepat datang untukku _menyentuhmu_," bisiknya, dan dengan cepat aku merasakan panas itu merambat di wajahku, dia bahkan sudah memikirkan untuk _menyentuhku_, menyentuh seperti apa yang ia maksud?

"Besok aku akan pergi ke Dunia Manusia lagi, ada pergolakan Menos di kota Karakura. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa di kota itu selalu saja terjadi masalah," gumamnya seraya menyampirkan selimutnya hingga menutupi kami berdua, dan dia memelukku lebih erat lagi.

Ini pertama kalinya kami berada sedekat ini satu sama lain, sekalipun kami sudah bertunangan aku masih merasa canggung, membuatku tidak mampu bergerak untuk menolak ataupun menerimanya.

"Kapten Yamamoto pun ikut memerintahkanku untuk turun tangan, sepertinya dia lupa kalau aku memiliki seorang tunangan," lanjutnya.

"Apa hubungannya?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Yah, setidaknya biarkan aku bermesraan dengan calon istriku sebentar lagi!" jawabnya dengan dengus tawa, tapi dia langsung mengerang kesakitan karena tanganku memukul dadanya keras.

"Aku tidak ingin melewati hari tanpa melihatmu, Rukia," desisnya dengan tangan memainkan ujung rambutku.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Kau kan kecil, bagaimana kalau kau hilang karena aku tidak mengawasimu dan bagaimana jika tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menemukanmu?" celetuknya, lagi-lagi dia membuatku marah dengan jawabannya, ku kira dia serius, tetap saja buntutnya bercanda.

"Dasar!" balasku, namun kali ini dia menangkap tanganku yang hendak mendarat di dadanya lagi.

Dia menggenggam tanganku, membawanya ke atas dadanya dan ibu jarinya membelai kulitku dengan sangat perlahan. Gelenyar aneh itu kembali menyelimutiku.

"Temani aku malam ini, Ru-ki-a," pintanya dalam suara bersenandung seperti biasa.

Kenapa dia meminta? Seolah aku memiliki pilihan untuk menolaknya saja, dan aku membiarkannya membelai tanganku dan ku sandarkan kepalaku sepenuhnya di lengannya, aku mendengarkan napasnya yang perlahan melambat dengan tenang.

Kenapa aku membiarkannya melakukan semua ini padaku? Apakah aku sudah menyerah dan memilih untuk mengikuti permainannya? Mungkinkah aku sudah terlanjur merasa nyaman berada di sisinya?

Aku tidak tau, karena aku sendiri belum bisa membaca isi hatiku sendiri.

Aku terjerat dalam permainan Gin…

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>23. Tanpa dirinya… tak ku sangka akan begini jadinya<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aku menemukan diriku terbangun di ruang istirahat kapten sendirian, hanya ada selimut yang membungkus badanku, dan bantal yang menyangga kepalaku, menggantikan tangan Gin yang menjadi sandaranku sebelum aku jatuh terlelap semalam.

Aku merasa sangat kosong, ada satu tempat dalam hatiku yang terasa aneh.

Aku terduduk dan mendapati secarik kertas tergeletak di atas meja, dekat cangkir teh yang aku bawakan untuk Gin semalam, cangkir itu kosong.

Isi kertas itu tertulis…

_Aku akan kembali secepatnya_

Apa-apaan pesan ini?

Apa dia kehabisan kata-kata? Untuk apa pesan sependek ini, seperti aku mengharapkannya untuk cepat kembali saja.

Aku memutuskan untuk pulang dan mengganti bajuku sebelum kembali melanjutkan tugasku yang tertunda, dan seperti dugaanku, pandangan tidak enak jatuh padaku, dari semua anggota divisi tiga yang melihatku keluar dari ruang istirahat Gin, beberapa di antara mereka ada yang jelas-jelas tersenyum di belakangku.

"Kau baru mau pulang atau baru datang, Kuchiki?" kata Kira saat kami berpapasan di koridor menuju ruang kerja administrasi.

"Mungkin dua-duanya," jawabku tak jelas, sengaja membuatnya bingung.

"Hah.. aku tidak tau mengapa Kapten selalu bertindak ceroboh seperti ini jika itu menyangkut dirimu," keluhnya seraya menghela napas panjang.

"Yang ku tahu dia bukan ceroboh, tapi sengaja ingin mejadikanku bahan olok-olokan semua penghuni Soul Society," sahutku bersungut-sungut.

Kira tidak menjawabku lagi dan langsung berlalu, meninggalkanku yang kembali ke ruang kerja administrasi untuk membereskan kertas-kertas yang belum selesai ku kerjakan, aku akan melanjutkannya setelah aku membersihkan badan dan mengganti bajuku nanti. Karena jujur saja, wangi Gin masih tersisa di bajuku, dan tentu saja yang paling dominan adalah wangi manisan kesemeknya yang bercampur mint.

Kakak Byakuya menyambutku di pintu masuk, aku sudah mengira ini akan menjadi hari yang buruk untukku, setelah melalui malam bukan di rumah keluarga Kuchiki, ditambah tidak memberi kabar dan sekarang aku pulang dengan tampang kusut.

Tambah sempurna karena Kakak yang menyambutku pulang.

Hari sudah cukup siang, bahkan menjelang lewat tengah hari. Aku tidak heran jika aku akan mendapat serapah plus nasehat panjang lebar dari Kakak Byakuya kali ini.

"Kak, maaf aku…"

"Masuklah," kata Kakak dengan suara tenang, memotong permintaan maafku dan menggiringku masuk ke dalam rumah.

Aku terpaku saat melihat beberapa kapten lain berada di ruang tengah rumah keluarga Kuchiki, terutama Kapten Yamamoto yang tampak sangat bersimpati menatapku. Aku merasa napasku tercekat karena perhatian mereka berpusat padaku, membawaku tenggelam dalam tajamnya tatapan mata mereka.

"Kuchiki Rukia," ucap Kapten Yamamoto.

Jantungku berhenti berdetak, firasatku mengatakan ini bukanlah pertanda baik, dan kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya sejak aku melihat Kakak berdiri di pintu masuk tadi? Untuk pertama kalinya Kakak menyambut kepulanganku dengan seragam Kapten lengkap miliknya, padahal dia berada di halaman rumahnya sendiri.

Kapten Hitsugaya maju beberapa langkah hingga ia berada cukup dekat dengan jarak pandangku, ku perhatikan sosoknya yang tak jauh beda tinggi denganku. Haori kapten miliknya robek di beberapa tempat, dan Kapten Kyoraku berdiri di belakang Kapten Yamamoto tanpa topi kebanggaanya, dan aku baru sadar, mereka baru saja pulang dari misi mereka, karena tidak ada satupun di antara mereka yang tampil bersih dan rapi seperti biasanya, termasuk Kakak.

Hatiku sakit seketika, karena aku tidak mendapati keberadaan Gin di antara mereka.

"Kami sengaja menunggu mengatakannya hingga kau pulang," kata Kakak membuka suara, menyadarkanku kembali untuk berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

Kapten Unohana maju untuk meraih bahuku, dan aku mundur untuk menjauhinya, aku tidak ingin mendengar kabar buruk lagi, tidak dengan segala kesadaran dan ketidaksadaranku sekalipun.

Kapten Unohana meremas bahuku, tapi ku tampik tangannya, dan mundur untuk menemukan tangan Kakak yang terbalut perban menangkap bahuku dari belakang.

"Kenapa tidak kalian katakan langsung saja? Aku tidak suka berbasa-basi!" Kapten Kurotsuchi menyambar perhatianku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku berusaha menguatkan hati.

Semua pandangan berubah ragu, mereka bertukar pandang untuk memutuskan siapa yang akan membuka suara pertama kali.

"Saat pertarungan, kami tiba-tiba saja kehilangan jejak Kapten Ichimaru, dan kami sudah melakukan penelusuran di Dunia Manusia, tapi tidak ada jejak tekanan rohnya sama sekali," jelas Kapten Ukitake dengan perlahan, seolah aku akan mengalami kesulitan untuk memahami tiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

Aku menggeleng pelan, dan merasa takdir sangat tidak adil padaku. Dia membuatku merasakan semua pedih ini dalam satu waktu?

"Lalu apakah kalian menyerah untuk mencarinya?" tandasku, menahan air mata yang menyesak untuk menetes.

"Kami tetap menyebarkan para wakil kapten lain untuk mencarinya, ku harap kau bisa menguatkan diri, Kuchiki," kata Kapten Yamamoto seraya menghentakkan tongkatnya ke lantai kayu yang kami jejak.

Aku menguatkan diri?

Bukankah selama ini hanya berpikir bahwa Gin hanya seseorang yang hobi mengerjaiku? Lalu untuk apa aku menguatkan diri saat ia menghilang seperti sekarang, bukankah seharusnya aku senang kerena tidak ada lagi yang akan menjadikanku bahan tertawaan, tidak ada lagi yang mengatakan aku ini kecil dan bisa hilang, tidak akan ada yang bergelayut manja padaku sambil meminta teh, tidak ada lagi sosoknya…

"Rukia?"

Suara berat Kakak menyadarkanku dari duniaku sendiri, dan merasakan bulir hangat itu mengalir di pipiku begitu saja.

Kenapa?

Untuk apa aku menangis?

Si Rambut Perak itu… selalu saja membuatku merasakan perasaan-perasaan aneh yang tidak pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya. Gelenyar aneh, tersipu saat ia menyentuhku, menyerah pada setiap permintaan manjanya, dan sekarang ia membuatku merasa sangat sedih dengan ketidakhadirannya.

"Dasar Gin Bodoh!" umpatku dengan menyeka air mataku, sakit sekali rasanya, sangat sakit hingga membuatku tidak bisa bernapas. Seketika saja wajahnya yang selalu menyeringai menerobos masuk benakku, membuatku merasa sangat ingin melihatnya, sangat… sangat ingin…

Aku kembali merasa kehilangan, namun kali ini jauh lebih dalam menusukku, menyudutkanku dengan perasaan yang tidak aku mengerti. Tak seharusnya aku merasa sebegini kehilangan, karena sebenarnya sosok Gin tidak pernah aku biarkan ku terima di hatiku. Iya kan? Jawab aku hatiku!

Kenapa aku menangisinya? Kenapa aku harus merasa kehilangan seperti ini?

"Kami tetap akan berusaha, kau harus bersabar, Kuchiki," kata Kapten Komamura dengan tepukan ringan di puncak kepalaku, membuat kepalaku terbenam seluruhnya di tangan besarnya.

Mereka berlalu dari ruang tengah, meninggalkanku yang masih berusaha keras menahan tangisku, dan di hadapanku hanya ada Kakak Byakuya.

Samar-samar aku mendengar bisik-bisik di antara mereka.

"_Pasti berat untuknya."_

"_Tentu saja, kehilangan dua tunangan yang seharusnya membahagiakannya."_

"_Dia perempuan yang hebat, pasti dia sanggup bertahan."_

"_Aku akan memastikan Hinamori menemaninya melewati saat-saat sulit seperti ini."_

Aku terdiam, mungkin bagi mereka ini akan menjadi penghibur yang aku butuhkan, mampu menguatkanku, tapi mereka salah besar, aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan perhatian mereka. Aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah aku masih patut berharap atau tidak?

Beri aku kepastian untuk menggantungkan harapanku!

"Rukia," panggil Kakak seraya meraih bahuku, membawa wajahku hingga bersandar di dadanya.

Aku sempat kaget dengan kehangatan yang mendadak Kakak berikan padaku, namun aku juga tidak memiliki ruang lagi di hatiku maupun benakku selain memikirkan Gin.

Kesedihan ini seperti perlahan menelanku dalam keputusasaan.

"Apakah aku ini pembawa sial? Sebelumnya Kaien dan sekarang Gin," desisku putus asa.

"Ini bukan salahmu, bukan kau yang menentukan semua ini, percaya dan yakinlah Kapten Ichimaru tidak akan meninggalkanmu," kata Kakak lagi, dan tangannya yang terasa kasar membelai puncak kepalaku. Pertama kalinya Kakak bersikap lembut padaku, dan aku tidak merasa lebih baik, masih sama, rasa sakit itu masih menyerang di tempat yang sama. Menghujam ribuan kali hingga setiap tusukannya hanya semakin melemahkanku.

Gin, kembali sekarang juga! Jangan pernah sekalipun berani membuatku merasa sesakit ini, aku bersumpah akan membalasmu. Aku sama sekali tidak terima, ini sangat sakit, aku tidak akan mampu bertahan jika kau membiarkanku merasakan pedih dan sakit lebih dari ini.

Kembalilah, ku mohon….

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>24. Sampai kapan?<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tidak ku ketahui berapa waktu telah berlalu, karena aku menghabiskan waktu dengan berlatih keras bersama Kira, tidak memberi ruang pada pikiranku sendiri. Jika ada waktu untukku berpikir, maka aku hanya akan kembali teringat pada Gin, merasa sakit yang sama, sedih yang tak terperi.

Saat pulang dari barak divisi tiga aku akan meminta Renji menemaniku berlatih, membuat tubuhku seletih mungkin, hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa terlelap tidur, tidak memikirkan keberadaan Gin.

Berada di rumah pun ku habiskan waktu dengan membaca buku sebanyak mungkin, memperbaiki sikapku sebagai seorang Kuchiki.

Namun aku sadar, ada yang tidak belangsung normal lagi dalam hidupku. Kekosongan dan kesedihan itu aku isi dengan kesibukan yang akhirnya menggrogoti diriku sendiri, hingga aku mendapati pipiku melesak masuk, menunjukkan tulang pipi yang kurus tak berisi, wajahku sepucat malam.

Cincin pemberian Gin di hari pertunangan kami masih aku kenakan, warna cincin yang bukan putih atau emas seperti yang kebanyakan dipilih pria _normal_.

Gin tidak normal, dan aku sadar sekali tentang hal itu.

Di antara banyak sekali warna dan bentuk cincin, dia memilih cincin berbahan batu giok dengan warna ungu gelap, dia bilang itu cocok dengan diriku yang terlihat banyak sekali menyimpan rahasia, dan dia bilang ingin menjadi seorang yang berbeda dari semua pria yang pernah aku kenal dengan memberikan cincin perikatan yang tidak lazim.

Dia memang berbeda, tanpa perlu diperjelas lagi.

Sekarang dia pergi tanpa memberikanku petunjuk, bagaimana aku harus menyikapi kepergiannya?

Aku terduduk di beranda, merasakan jantungku berdetak lemah, selemah harapan yang masih ku pegang teguh. Harapan bahwa Gin akan kembali padaku, memberi tahu padaku bahwa ia sedang mengujiku lagi, ingin menertawakan cemas yang aku rasakan untuknya.

Tapi sepertinya aku salah, semua ini seperti penantian yang tak berujung.

"Rukia, sudah malam, tidurlah," suruh Kakak saat menengok kamarku, dan aku hanya menoleh padanya yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Aku akan segera tidur, aku hanya perlu udara segar sebentar, Kak," jawabku kembali menatap batang bambu yang bergerak perlahan mengikuti hembusan angin.

Mungkinkah Gin muncul dari gelapnya rumpun pohon bambu seperti waktu itu, dan mengolok-olokku lagi?

Langkah kaki yang menjauh meyakinkanku bahwa Kakak tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan yang hanya akan berakhir pada penolakanku atas permintaannya.

Aku melepaskan cincin dari jari manisku, mungkin ini sudah waktunya aku berhenti berpikir untuk mengharapkan Gin kembali, mungkin dia memang tidak ingin kembali, mungkin dia memang melamarku untuk dia tertawakan di suatu tempat, entah dimana, dia senang karena telah berhasil membuatku benar-benar jatuh dalam perangkapnya, berhasil membuatku terpaku hanya pada sosoknya seorang.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu melepasnya?"

Itu bukan suara_nya_, kataku meyakinkan diri sendiri.

Sekalipun suara itu sangat mirip dengan suara Gin, itu bukan suaranya, itu hanya halusinasiku, aku tidak sungguh-sungguh mendengar suaranya.

Aku memejamkan mata dan meletakkan cincin pertunanganku di lantai, membiarkan cincin itu teronggok pasrah di bawah hembusan angin malam, dan suara desir daun bambu yang saling bergesekan memberikan sedikit ketenangan padaku.

"Pakai, atau aku harus memasangnya dengan mantra kido, Rukia?"

Sebuah tangan mencengkram tanganku, menahan tanganku yang hendak melempar cincin itu dari hadapanku. Jari-jari kurus dan pucat itu sungguh aku kenal dengan baik, kukunya yang terpotong pendek.

Ku beranikan diri untuk menyusuri tangan itu hingga ke pangkalnya, dan aku mendapati rambut keperakan bergerak pelan dihembus angin malam. Aku menahan napas dan melihat sepasang mata berwarna merah terang itu menatapku dengan sengit, diliputi kemarahan.

"Gin?" desisku tidak percaya.

"Ini memang aku, dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melepaskan cincin pertunangan ini. Kau masih tunanganku, Rukia. Aku tidak akan memberikanmu pada pria manapun!"

Aku tidak lagi memerhatikan ucapannya, segera saja aku beranjak dan menubruknya, memeluknya seerat tanganku mampu, merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya yang aku rindukan, menyesap wangi khas dirinya yang pudar dalam ingatanku. Entah berapa lama aku menunggunya hingga aku sendiri tidak ingat bagaimana wangi dirinya.

"Apa kau sebegitu rindunya padaku?" bisiknya dengan tangan membalas pelukanku, membawaku masuk lebih dalam ke dekapannya.

"Kau kemana saja? Kau membuatku cemas!" bisikku yang menahan tangis haruku membludak.

"Maafkan aku, Rukia. Kau pasti sangat khawatir," jawabnya seraya membelai rambutku.

"Ku kira kau tidak akan kembali!"

"Aku terjebak di tempat bernama Hueco Mundo, aku harus melawan ratusan hollow dan Gillian, baru aku bisa mencari jalan pulang ke Soul Society. Maafkan aku, hmm?"

Aku mengangguk dan kelegaan yang amat sangat menyelimutiku, setidaknya tidak ada yang pergi dari sisiku lagi, aku bahagia sekali saat melihat warna rambutnya yang menyambut mataku, merasakan kebahagiaan yang aku sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa sangat membuat hatiku mengembang bahkan bertabur bunga.

"Mana kecupan selamat datangnya?" gumam Gin dengan memiringkan pipinya setelah melepaskan pelukanku, dia sengaja menyodorkan pipinya untuk aku kecup.

"Jangan mimpi!" kataku melengos menjauh seraya mendorong kepalanya dariku.

"Jadi begini sambutanmu pada calon suami, hm?" ucapnya masih dengan nada meledek yang sama.

"Aku bahkan berpikir mencari calon suami lain jika kau tidak kembali sampai malam ini," jawabku ketus.

"Oh, Rukia, aku menyakiti hatiku hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Semudah itukah kau menghapusku dari hatimu?" gumamnya dengan tangan tertangkup di dada, meringis seolah sangat kesakitan.

"Salahmu sendiri, siapa suruh meninggalkanku begitu lama," gerutuku kesal.

"Ow, jadi Rukia bisa ngambek juga rupanya." Dia mencubit pipiku, namun tidak ada satu bagian pun yang berhasil ia apit di antara telunjuk dan ibu jarinya.

Dia tertegun memerhatikanku, seketika aku tau, dia tidak melihat perubahan pada diriku.

"Maafkan aku telah membuatmu cemas hingga kurus begini."

Gin menangkup wajahku dengan jarinya yang dingin, padahal jika aku perhatikan dia justru jauh lebih kurus dari yang terakhir kali yang aku ingat.

"Aku memang sedang program diet!" kataku menampiknya.

"Aku tidak suka istri kurus."

"Aku juga tidak ingin menjadi istrimu!"

"Kau tidak punya hak menolak, kau hanya bisa menerima."

"Kau-!"

"Kalau begitu kita menikah besok!"

"Besok?" ulangku tidak percaya.

Aku bahagia dia telah kembali, namun aku juga tidak bisa menerima kabar mendadak seperti ini.

Gin meraihku lagi untuk kembali ke pelukannya, merasakan hangat tubuhnya benar-benar menyelimutiku, mencegah dinginnya udara malam menggigit kulitku. Perasaan aneh lagi aku rasakan hari ini. Selalu saja Gin hadir untuk memberikan perasaan yang tidak aku mengerti.

"Sudah malam, tidurlah. Jangan berpikir aku hanya bayangan semu yang kau lihat, besok kita akan bertemu lagi."

Gin melepaskan pelukannya dan menyentuh puncak kepalaku, dan mengelusnya perlahan, seperti aku anak kecil yang sedang ngambek dan tidak mau tidur.

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, karena Gin langsung membantuku beranjak dari beranda dan berjalan menuju futonku, dia menunggu hingga aku terbaring dan menyelimutiku.

Dia pun pergi tanpa satu katapun, membuatku menoleh padanya yang perlahan menjauh dan menghilang dari pandanganku saat ia menutup pintu geser yang mengarah ke beranda. Dinginnya angin malam terhalang pintu, dan aku merasa harus tidur, aku akan menghadapi hari esok.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

.

.

Reply for review :

**Dani Reykinawa :** Emm, kira-kira apa yang diomongin Gin ke Byakuya. Sebelum di ngomong sih aku dah kasih jimat plus jampi-jampi dari mbah dukung di Karawang *dihajar-ngaco abiz*

**Azalea Yukiko :** Byakuya dah kena sirep Gin *dihajar lagi*. Aku sengaja membuat Kaien cepat pergi karena harus memberi peluang pada Gin *maafkan aku Kaien*

**shirayuki nee :** Aku juga selalu merasa sakit setiap kali mengingat duka yang membuat Rukia begitu terpukul, tapi inilah plot yang sudah tercipta. Kita harus menerimanya, mau atau tidak mau *pasrah mode on*

**Kusa :** Aku sudah meningkatkan jumlah romance di chap ini, apakah masih kurang terasa? *gomen atas kekuranganku*

**ojou-chan :** Wah-wah, Ojou-chan tau banget gimana cara Gin menaklukan kekerasan hati Abang paling overprotektif itu **:-D**

**Kujo Kazuza Phantomhive :** Memang pair Grimm x Ruki super crack, tapi aku tertantang untuk membuatnya *nyengir lebar-author ini emang sotoy abiez*, dan mengenai pair HitsuRuki….. ummm… aku cari plot yang pas dulu untuk chara yang sama-sama berelemen es ini, aku takut nanti malah berakhir dengan Angst.

.

.

.

Btw… tidak terasa chapter depan akan tamat, rasanya cepat sekali waktu berlalu *nangis bombay plus lebay*

Semoga chap depan bisa memberikan kesan yang baik, dengan ending yang memuaskan.

Ok Minna-san, Ganbatte ne! ^_^ *Terima kasih juga sudah bersedia review di Fallen Leaves, aku jadi semakin semangat mendapat dukungan seperti ini dari Anda semua, pokoknya semua peluk dan cium untuk Minna-san*

Selamat melanjutkan aktivitas Anda.

Keep The Spirit On

**-Nakki-**

17-10-2011


	8. Step 25 to 28

Karena ini chap terakhir, jadi aku reply review chap sebelumnya disini aja ya…

**Azalea Yukiko :** Iya, aku juga penasaran dengan sikap Byakuya yang mau-maunya nerima Gin *dipukulin Gin*, tapi itu memang rahasia antara mereka berdua, jadi nanti akan saya tanya langsung ke Gin *gubrak!*

**Dani Reykinawa :** Yosh, ini chap akhir jadi sampai jumpa di karya yang lain ya, Dani-san *nangis bombay*

**Sena youichiru :** Aduh terima kasih atas pujiannya, aku sampai senyum-senyum sendiri *terbang ke langit* Ini chap terakhir, karena itu terima kasih atas dukungannya.

**Kusa :** Akhirnya aku bisa memenuhi rated yang dah ku buat sendiri *romance* terima kasih ya Kusa-san *nyengir lebar*

**tatsu adrikov galathea :** Wah, Gaje-chan ganti name ya…. Aku hampir aja nggak ngenalin *nyengir* tapi terima kasih sudah mengikuti fict ini dari awal hingga chapter terakhir

**Kujo Kazuza Phantomhive :** Saya membuat plotnya terlalu cepat ya? Baru sebentar sedih, dah ilang lagi feelnya, tapi begitulah saya *selalu membuat kesalahan* dan ini chap terakhir, semoga Anda bisa menikmatinya.

Nah sudah selesai reply-nya….

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo-Sensei<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lump Of Affection<strong>_

**Pair : Ichimaru Gin x Kuchiki Rukia**

**By : Nakki Desinta**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eighth –Loving You &amp; Just for You–<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_**25. Cemburu**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Barak divisi tiga terlihat agak ramai, aku membeku di pintu masuk, banyak sekali barisan hakama dan barisan haori di hadapanku, seperti ada pesta saja, namun aku tidak berpikir akan sebanyak ini yang datang jika hanya untuk menyambut kepulangan Gin.

"Rukia, Kapten Ichimaru sudah kembali!" pekik Hinamori dan aku terdiam melihat Gin yang perlahan menoleh padaku, seringainya sudah kembali mewarnai hatiku.

Gin seperti mengembalikan saat-saat kami berdua semalam, seperti yang ia katakan, ini bukan mimpi dan jika ini memang mimpi berarti semua orang yang berada di sini ikut bermimpi bersamaku.

Dia melambaikan tangan padaku, membuatku melongo mendapati aksinya, dia bersikap seperti artis yang baru saja menerima penghargaan, dan aku hanya salah satu fans yang akan ikut berkerumun untuk meminta perhatiannya.

Aku tidak menjawab lambaian tangannya dan berjalan terus menuju ruang administrasi divisi tiga, berniat mengacuhkannya, karena sudah sangat lama ia membuatku terlihat sangat bodoh dan tak tertolong karena tidak ada yang tau keberadaannya.

Gin sedang menjadi pusat perhatian, dan di sampingnya berdiri Matsumoto, berdiri sangat dekat hingga aku merasa itu sangat tidak wajar, sekalipun mereka teman semasa kecil, haruskah mereka sedekat itu?

Hatiku panas seketika, dan aku mempercepat langkahku untuk menjauhi keramaian.

Kenapa aku harus merasa seperti ini saat melihat Gin berdiri sangat dekat dengan Matsumoto?

Perasaan apalagi ini?

Aku ingin meyakinkan diriku sendiri mengenai kedudukan Gin di hatiku, kenyataan bahwa aku sudah terpaku pada sosoknya tak dapat ku pungkiri lagi, tapi bagaimana dan seperti apa aku menganggapnya bagi diriku sendiri masih belum jelas untukku.

Aku belum yakin dengan rencana pernikahan ini.

Aku menutup pintu ruang administrasi di belakangku, dan duduk di kursi yang biasa aku tempati, menatap tumpukan kertas yang tinggal sedikit, karena belakangan ini aku jadi terlewat rajin hingga menyelesaikan tugas sebelum tenggat akhir waktunya.

"Kau tidak bergabung dengan mereka?"

Aku berbalik dan mendapati Renji berdiri beberapa langkah dariku, aku bahkan tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

"Tidak," jawabku singkat.

"Kenapa?"

Aku menggeleng cepat, tidak bisa mengungkapkan jawabannya.

"Kau tidak ingin berbagi Kapten Ichimaru dengan yang lain?" tembak Renji, membuatku terbelalak dan tidak bisa menjawabnya. Berpikir. Mungkinkah aku merasa seperti yang Renji katakan?

Aku kembali menggeleng, merasa bukan itu jawaban yang tepat.

"Lalu apakah kau berpikir untuk menghindarinya?"

Renji mendekat dan duduk di kursi seberang meja kerjaku, dia mencondongkan tubuh padaku.

"Aku merasa begitu gamang, Renji," ucapku akhirnya.

"Kenapa?" kata yang sama selalu Renji ucapkan, padahal kata itu yang paling aku tidak ketahui jawabannya.

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana aku menempatkan Gin dalam hatiku. Awalnya aku merasa dia hanya suka mengerjaiku dan aku bersumpah untuk tidak percaya tiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, hingga akhirnya semua terjadi, aku bertunangan dengannya. Saat ia hilang aku merasa ada satu tempat yang kosong di hatiku, tapi aku juga tidak tau kenapa, semua sangat membingungkan dan ini pertama kalinya aku rasakan," tuturku dengan wajah tertunduk dalam.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tangan Renji menepuk puncak kepalaku, kontan aku mendongak dan mata kami bertemu untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau harus jujur dengan hatimu sendiri, Rukia," kata Renji

"Bagaimana caranya, Renji?" tanyaku putus asa.

"Dengar," Renji menepuk bahu kananku, meminta perhatianku sepenuhnya, "mencintai seseorang bukan dengan logika, tapi dengan hati," lanjutnya seraya meremas bahuku perlahan.

"Percaya pada hatimu, dan aku akan selalu ada setiap kali kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk berbagi," bisik Renji seraya mengusap kepalaku lagi.

Hangat, dan aku senang sekali kembali memiliki Renji di dekatku, bersamanya memberikanku ketenangan yang aku butuhkan.

"Jadi ini yang mempelai wanita lakukan jika tidak ada mempelai pria?"

Aku dan Renji kontan menoleh ke pemilik suara yang menginterupsi ketenangan di antara kami.

Gin berdiri di ambang pintu dan menutupnya perlahan, langkahnya ringan dan tak bersuara, melintas ruangan hingga berjarak beberapa meter dari tempat aku dan Renji. Dia menunjukkan wajah dengan seringai abadinya pada kami, namun ada satu yang berbeda, tekanan rohnya tidak stabil, bergolak tak tentu dan dia tidak lepas memerhatikan ku dan Renji.

Entah mengapa aku merasa seperti telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan, padahal aku hanya bicara pada Renji, tapi cara Gin menyeringailah yang membuatku merasa tidak nyaman.

"Apakah kau sudah selesai lepas rindu dengan teman-temanmu?" sindirku seraya beranjak dari kursi.

Rasa panas itu kembali menyulutku, mengingat begitu dekatnya Gin dengan Matsumoto.

"Ow, Ru-ki-a- ma-rah…" katanya bersenandung.

Aku menembaknya dengan sorot mata tajam, memberikan sorot mata penuh kemarahan yang sedari tadi tidak aku lampiaskan padanya.

Aku beranjak dari tempatku dan melangkah pergi.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Dia menghadangku saat aku akan melewatinya, berniat meninggalkannya, karena aku merasa sebal melihat seringai lebarnya itu.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku kembali, merasa kembali tersulut saat mengingat kedekatannya dengan Matsumoto.

"Apa yang membuatmu kesal?"

"Tidak ada."

"Emm.. Maaf…" sela Renji seraya mendekati kami.

"Sepertinya aku pamit saja, sampai nanti Kapten Ichimaru, Rukia," lanjutnya seraya berlalu dan menutup rapat pintu ruang administrasi saat ia keluar.

Suasana mendadak tidak enak, aku tidak nyaman ditinggal berdua saja dengan Gin, tidak ingin menghadapinya dengan perasaan kacau seperti ini.

"Kau masih marah kerena aku sudah menghilang beberapa bulan ini?" cecar Gin yang sekarang berani membuka matanya untuk menatapku, mata merah terang itu kembali menghipnotisku.

Aku menggeleng cepat, karena memang bukan itu penyebabnya, hanya perasaan panas di hatikulah yang membuatku tidak bisa berpikir jernih jika di dekat Gin.

"Lalu?"

"…"

"Jangan membuatku menebak, Rukia. Aku bukan peramal," kejar Gin yang belum juga mau menyerah menyerangku.

"Lagi pula siapa yang bilang kau peramal?" jawabku sekenanya, dan ini malah membuat Gin menaikkan alisnya hingga melengkung dengan sempurna.

"Kau marah, tapi kenapa? Jawab aku, Kuchiki Rukia." Gin tiba-tiba menjulurkan tangan dan jari kurusnya berhasil menangkup wajahku hingga aku tidak bisa menghindari tatapan matanya.

"Aku sendiri tidak tau! Aku kesal melihatmu dekat dengan Wakil Kapten Matsumoto. Hatiku panas, dan aku tidak bisa meredakannya, aku jadi kesal sendiri. Kau-" aku menudingnya, hingga jariku menyentuh cekung pipinya.

"Kau membuatku merasakan perasaan-perasaan aneh! Aku tidak suka, semuanya menyebalkan, dan selalu karena kau! Kau selalu saja menjadikanku mainanmu, tertawakan aku sepuas hatimu, AKU BENCI KAU!"

Keluar sudah, meledak semua kegundahan yang aku tahan. Gin termangu menatapku, matanya tenang meneliti kemarahan yang masih menyala di mataku. Aku terdiam dan membiarkan panas dalam hatiku semakin membakar hingga seluruh wajahku panas, karena Gin tidak mengeluarkan satu desahanpun, membiarkanku malu sendiri karena sudah mengumbar kemarahan yang tak berdasar.

Bola mata Gin perlahan membesar, membuat matanya bulat sempurna, untuk pertama kali matanya menunjukkan bulatan penuh berwarna merah terang, bukan hanya separuh.

Aku mundur selangkah, bulu tengkukku tegak semua, merasa aku telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar hingga Gin mengamuk. Aku sudah membangunkan monster, dan sekarang dia sedang mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk mengamuk serta mengoyak diriku.

Ini mengerikan.

Aku berbalik dan sudah akan berlari saat merasakan Gin kembali menahan langkah kakiku untuk bergerak lebih jauh.

"Mau kemana?" suara Gin dalam dan terdengar seperti menggeram. Aku merinding, tangan dinginnya mencengkram tanganku, mengirim gemetar ketakutan ke seluruh tubuhku, merasakan ancaman yang luar biasa darinya.

"Kau bilang benci padaku?"

"A-aku… ti-tidak seperti itu, aku-" hilang sudah semua keberanianku. Gin bisa sangat menakutkan jika sudah mengintimidasi seperti ini.

"Kau bilang aku membuatmu merasakan perasaan aneh yang kau tidak suka?"

Gin semakin mendekat, seperti seekor ular yang siap melahapku bulat-bulat. Bibirnya tertarik dari sisi ke sisi, begitu lebar dan menakutkan.

Aku berusaha menghindari tatapan matanya, tapi tidak bisa karena dia menarik daguku untuk kembali menatapnya, sepenuhnya memerangkapku.

"Kuchiki Rukia, ku hukum kau karena telah membenciku, ku hukum kau karena tidak suka dengan perasaan-perasaan aneh di hatimu itu," katanya yang detik demi detiknya semakin mendekatkan wajahnya denganku.

"Hu-hukuman?" ulangku yang kembali gemetar hebat, sepertinya aku sudah salah memutuskan untuk melawan Gin, karena walau bagaimanapun dia kapten, kekuatannya jauh di atasku, bagaimana ini?

"Iya, hukuman. Mau ku lakukan dengan Shinso atau kido?" bisiknya, dan napas hangatnya menerpa kulitku, namun aku sudah terlanjur takut untuk tersipu, bukan waktunya untuk tersipu. Aku merasakan lututku lemas, ketakutan itu sudah menjalar di seluruh tubuhku, membuatku tidak memiliki keberanian lagi untuk melawan Gin.

"Ku mohon jangan, Gin. Maaf, aku ti- hmph!"

Sekujur tubuhku yang tadinya gemetar langsung membeku, tidak bergerak dan lututku benar-benar kehilangan tenaganya untuk menopang bobot tubuhku sendiri. Ini mimpi.

Katakan padaku ini mimpi!

Tapi sentuhan bibir Gin di atas bibirku begitu nyata, kelembutan bibirnya, tangannya yang menarik tengkukku untuk mendekat dan memperdalam ciumannya, sementara tangannya yang lain melingkar di pinggangku, membantuku untuk tetap berdiri.

Panas, bibir Gin terasa panas dan membakar, membuatku semakin lemah dan tidak memiliki pertahanan diri. Bahkan tangannya yang berada di tengkukku pun seperti membakar kulitku, panas di mana-mana, sekujur tubuhku seperti terbakar, namun aku juga tidak bisa melawannya, tubuhku tidak menurutiku.

Desir dan gelenyar itu kembali meyerangku, aku tidak mengerti apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, dan hanya bisa pasrah menerima ciuman Gin, hingga ia akhirnya melepaskan bibirku.

Gin menempelkan dahinya dengan dahiku, dan tangannya tetap menempel di tengkukku, menahanku tetap di posisi yang sama.

Napas kami terengah karena kekurangan udara, dan menguarkan hawa panas di sekeliling kami.

"Maafkan aku, Rukia. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk menyentuhmu," ucapnya dalam suara purau.

"…"

"Aku begitu marah melihat Abarai menyentuhmu," lanjutnya.

"Egois sekali kau," kataku mencemooh.

"Kau tidak suka?" sahutnya seraya melepaskanku, mengizinkanku menjauh darinya, tapi hanya selangkah yang mampu aku ambil.

"Ya! Sembarangan saja menciumku!" protesku seraya mengusap bibirku yang sepertinya bengkak dan aku bisa merasakan manisan kesemek di bibirku, padahal aku tidak suka makanan itu.

"Dasar Mesum!" umpatku.

"Tapi sepertinya kau cukup menikmatinya."

"Tidak!" pekikku.

"Iya, kau menyukai ciumanku," katanya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aku tidak menyukai ciumanmu!" seruku lebih keras dari dugaanku.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menolak?"

"Kau-!"

"Ku rasa kita satu sama, Ru-ki-a," potongnya dengan bergerak santai menunjukku dan dirinya bergantian.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Kau cemburu pada Wakil Kapten Matsumoto dan aku cemburu pada Abarai, ku kira itu cukup adil, dan membuatku sadar satu hal…"

Gin mencondongkan tubuhnya dan berbisik di telingaku.

"Kau menyukaiku, Ru-ki-a!" tandasnya seraya berlalu dariku.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu!" sangkalku mati-matian.

"Ya.. ya, terus saja kau seperti itu, dan sikapmu hanya akan membuatmu semakin menyukaiku!"

"Tidak akan pernah!" kataku seraya menyerangnya dengan Shirayuki, dan dia menghindar dengan mulus.

Aku tidak membiarkannya lolos kali ini, dan alhasil kami berakhir di lapangan, saling menyerang. Bukan! Yang benar serangan satu arah, karena Gin selalu saja menghindari seranganku, menghadangnya dengan kido dan membuatku kehabisan tenaga, dia akan tertawa keras setiap kali aku terengah untuk mengumpulkan tenaga.

"Kau menyukaiku, Ru-ki-a…" pekiknya hingga membahana ke seluruh barak divisi tiga, kontan wajahku merah karena seluruh penghuni barak langsung berkumpul di lapangan, menonton aku yang menyerang membabi buta untuk menumbangkan Gin.

"Tidak!" jawabku dengan mengarahkan Hakuren kepada Gin.

"Mereka pasangan yang aneh, ya."

Aku mendengar komentar salah satu anggota divisi tiga yang bicara pada temannya. Sementara Kira berdiri di sisi lapangan, memerhatikanku dan Gin, perlahan dia menghela napas berat, mungkin menyesali tingkah kami yang lagi-lagi membuat kekacauan.

Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan Kaptenmu yang suka sekali meledekku!

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>26. Jika dia terus seperti ini, bagaimana aku bisa percaya padanya?<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hingga detik ini aku selalu berpikir dia hanya menjadikanku bahan ejekannya, sekalipun dia pernah menyatakan cintanya padaku, mengatakan bahwa dia tidak rela melihatku disentuh pria lain, tetap saja aku tidak suka melihatnya tertawa setiap kali aku mendadak merah dan kabur karena malu menghadapi tingkahnya yang keterlaluan.

Aku bahkan tidak percaya diriku sendiri yang menerimanya menjadi tunanganku, karena keputusan konyol ku ini hanya membuatnya semakin leluasa mendekatiku dan meledekku habis-habisan.

Seperti kemarin, dia datang ke rumah keluarga Kuchiki, padahal itu adalah hari dimana aku bisa terlepas darinya, aku sudah menarikan kebahagiaanku karena aku bebas tugas hari itu, tapi dia malah datang untuk mencari perkara, mencari bahan perdebatan.

Dia duduk santai di ruang tamu, sementara aku mengacuhkannya. Aku kesal karena Kakak tidak di rumah, dia sedang tugas, mungkin jika Kakak di rumah dia tidak akan datang dan memaksaku menemaninya.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" kataku sengit.

"Ingin memeriksa keadaan calon istriku," jawabnya santai.

Aku menggeleng cepat, dia tidak aku akui menjadi calon suamiku! Aku tidak berpikir dia serius ingin menjadikanku istrinya, karena kami seperti terbiasa dengan saat-saat kami berdebat seperti ini, bahkan dia sendiri seperti tidak akan menentukan tanggal pernikahan untuk kami. Ini semakin bagus, karena aku jadi lebih mudah untuk memutuskan pertunangan tak berujung ini.

"Gin, sudahi saja permainanmu, aku capek!" gumamku seraya melepas cincin di jari manisku.

"Aku tidak sedang bermain," responnya dengan alis terangkat tinggi, memakaikan kembali cincin ke jariku.

"Benarkah?" Aku ikut menaikkan alis sama tinggi dengannya, namun tidak melepas lagi cincin di jariku.

Namun seketika Gin menubrukku, membuatku aku terjerembab di lantai dengan punggung menghantam lantai hingga suara gedebuk bergema di ruangan. Gin berada di atasku dengan kedua tangan dan lutut memagariku. Aku membeku merasakan tekanan rohnya yang sangat kuat mendominasiku.

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk lepas dariku, Ru-ki-a," desis Gin yang perlahan turun, aku berusaha menjauhkannya, menahannya dengan tanganku yang menekan dadanya.

"Nona, saya mengantarkan minum untuk-"

Aku merasakan seluruh tubuhku menciut, ini sungguh memalukan, pelayan rumah Kuchiki mendapati kami sedang dalam posisi yang tidak pantas, dan pelayan sudah berumur itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya saat pandangannya bertemu dengan mataku.

"Maaf saya sudah lancang," kata pelayan itu sambil berlari pergi dengan menekap wajahnya.

"I-ini tidak seperti yang terlihat!" pekikku putus asa.

"Ha.. ha… ha… wajahmu lucu sekali, Ru-ki-a!" desis Gin seraya bangun dan duduk sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Dasar!" umpatku, dan tidak luput aku mendaratkan tinjuku ke perutnya, dia mengaduh, meringis kesakitan menerima tenagaku yang terlalu kuat, tapi itu tidak cukup untuk menghentikan tawanya.

Sejak hari itu aku selalu mengumpatnya setiap kali kami bertemu.

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>27. Bukan lelucon, bukan kebohongan, dia sungguh mencintaiku<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Seluruh pasukan Gotei 13 dikumpulkan, untuk mendengar perintah Kapten Yamamoto. Keadaan darurat, terjadi ancaman besar bagi seluruh Soul Society, ada sekelompok Menos Grande mengamuk di hutan Rukongai, bahkan menurut keterangan Kapten Kurotsuchi ditemukan beberapa titik yang menjadi pintu masuk utama para Hollow dan Gillian ke Soul Society.

Seluruh pasukan diturunkan ke medan, sedangkan divisi tiga diperintahkan untuk membersihkan bagian selatan, termasuk distrik 76 Rukongai.

Aku menyiapkan zanpakutoku saat kami memasuki distrik 76, dan terasa pekat keberadaan Hollow di sini, beberapa penghuni Rukongai yang masih tersisa berlari tunggang langgang menjauhi hollow yang mencoba memangsa mereka, aku bersama sepuluh orang anggota divisi tiga langsung menghabisi setiap hollow yang muncul.

Kali ini aku sengaja menjauh dari Gin, karena aku yang meminta. Jika aku tetap bersamanya mungkin aku akan berakhir sama seperti di Dunia Manusia. Aku hanya berpikir, jika aku harus kalah dan terluka, aku tidak ingin Gin yang datang untuk menyelamatkanku lagi. Jika Gin yang datang, maka dia akan menertawakanku hingga berbulan-bulan kedepan.

Pembagian tima kali ini adalah satu pemimpin tim dengan sepuluh anggota. Untuk saat ini divisi tiga dibagi menjadi tiga tim, masing-masing dipimpin Gin, Kira dan aku.

"Mundur!" suruhku pada anggota yang berusaha menyerang hollow yang baru muncul dari celah langit.

"Bakudo No. 30 Shitotsu Sansen!"

Hollow yang baru akan muncul tidak begerak saat dia terpatri pada cahaya berwarna emas itu memerangkapnya.

"Hado No. 4 Byakurai!"

Aku berhasil menumbangkan hollow itu dan menguncinya kembali celah langit yang sebelumnya terbuka.

Beberapa decak kagum aku terima sebagai bukti keahlianku dalam menggunakan kido. Tidak banyak waktu bagi kami untuk berkagum ria, karena detik kemudian aku menemukan celah langit kembali terbuka, dan sesuatu muncul dari sana, bukan sosok hollow, gillian atau menos grande seperti dugaanku, tapi sesuatu yang berwujud sama seperti shinigami, namun pakaian mereka serba putih.

"Ha! Tikus macam ini yang harus aku lawan?" kata makhluk itu saat tubuhnya sudah sepenuhnya muncul di hadapan kami.

Aku langsung memberi aba-aba pada anggotaku untuk menjaga jarak dengan makhluk yang aku yakin tidaklah berada di pihak kami. Makhluk itu memiliki rambut biru dengan hiasan tengkorak putih di bagian rahang yang menyambung ke kepalanya. Matanya memiliki warna yang sama dengan rambutnya, tapi perutnya berlubang, dan dia menunjukkan barisan gigi putihnya yang bertaring padaku, merendahkanku dengan tatapan matanya, seperti melihat noda paling menjijikkan.

"Cih! Shinigami perempuan? Aku tidak tertarik! Sekali tebas ku kira cukup!"

Dia bergerak cepat dan menarik pedangnya, menebasku, namun aku menahannya dengan cepat.

"Hado No. 31, Shakkaho!"

Aku mengarahkan seranganku dan tepat menghantam kepala makhluk serba putih dan biru itu, asap tebal mengepul, aku bernapas lega karena akhirnya bisa menghilangkan makhluk mengerikan itu.

"Kau pikir bisa dengan mudah mengalahkan Espada sepertiku?"

Aku membelalak dan tak ku duga sebuah cahaya biru menyilaukan menyerang kami, aku mampu menghindar dengan cepat, namun tak cukup cepat bagi anggotaku menghindari serangan yang terlalu cepat itu, karena serangan cahaya biru itu tak hanya sekali, tapi berkali-kali. Aku kewalahan menghindari serangannya, dan ketika aku sadar semua anggotaku sudah tidak bergerak lagi, tergeletak di tanah Rukongai.

"Kalian lemah sekali, baru saja aku menggunakan cero," katanya dengan tawa puas penuh kemenangan.

"Sial! Aku tidak bisa menganggapnya remeh!"

Aku berusaha mengatur napas dan ritme pertarunganku, ku coba mencari kelemahan makhluk bernama Espada itu, namun dari sisi manapun aku melihatnya, yang aku temukan hanya kekuatan yang terlalu besar, dan ini akan mempersulitku untuk menghabisinya.

"Juhaku!"

"Lemah!" serunya dengan tawa membahana.

Aku membelalak kaget melihat seranganku hanya dia tahan dengan sapuan pedangnya, dan dia menghilang dari pandanganku. Aku melihat sekeliling dan menajamkan seluruh indraku untuk melacak keberadaannya, namun tekanan rohnya yang terlalu kuat tidak bisa membuatku konsentrasi untuk melihat keberadaannya.

"Lamban!"

"Argh!"

Aku tersungkur di tanah, punggungku nyeri dan perih, dan segera saja darah mengaliri hakamaku, kepalaku langsung pusing dan pandanganku kabur.

Gawat! Aku tidak boleh kalah!

Aku berdiri lagi, menopang tubuhku dengan zanpakuto yang terpatri di tanah.

"Habis kau!"

Dia melesat ke arahku dengan hunusan pedangnya, tapi aku menahannya, dan kami beradu pedang. Setiap kali dia menyerang, maka aku akan menangkis serangannya, sekalipun aku bisa mengatasi serangannya, aku merasakan tekanan rohku sudah menurun jauh, dan sudah mencapai ambang batas.

"Kau gemetar ketakutan?"

"Sial!" umpatku seraya mengerahkan sisa-sisa tenagaku.

"Kau bukan lawanku, Shinigami!"

Dia menghilang dan detik kemudian dia muncul kembali di hadapanku, aku tidak sempat menyerangnya lagi, dia seperti bershunpo dan mengunci seluruh gerakanku. Semua berlangsung dengan sangat jelas di mataku, saat ia tertawa, dan gerakan tangannya sangat cepat menembus perutku, membuat darah menyembur dari perutku yang terkoyak.

"A-"

Lututku lemas dan seluruh kekuatanku hilang, haruskah aku berakhir di sini?

"Maaf, tapi kau harus musnah hari ini!" Dia menarik tangannya dari perutku, tangannya berlumuran darahku, dan aku terjerembab di tanah, mengejang kesakitan.

Cahaya kebiruan itu kembali muncul dari ujung jarinya. Benarkah aku harus kalah dengan Espada ini?

"Hado No. 58 Tenran!"

Suara ribut itu membuatku kembali membuka mata, dan Espada itu terlempar jauh hingga menembus beberapa tembok bangunan rumah. Aku menoleh dan melihat Gin berjalan mendekat padaku.

Tidak! Kenapa harus Gin?

Takdir, benarkah kau sungguh ingin membuatku selamanya terikat pada Gin, hingga ia bisa puas menertawakanku?

"Jangan bicara!" desis Gin dengan tangan mengarah padaku untuk mengunci mulut.

Aku bisa melihat sekujur tubuhnya menegang, dan tekanan rohnya tak tenang, bergolak dengan kemarahan yang terasa kental di balik kulitku. Aku terbatuk dan mengeluarkan gumpalan darah dari tenggorokanku, ini akan semakin sulit bagiku.

"Siapa yang berani menginterupsi acaraku?" suara geraman Espada itu kembali mengirim hawa membunuh padaku, namun Gin tidak bergerak dan tetap melangkah mendekati tempat jatuhnya Espada.

"Perkanalkan, aku Ichimaru Gin, kapten divisi tiga," bisik Gin dengan tangan siap menarik zanpakuto dari sisi pinggangnya.

"Ho! Jadi ini kapten? Akhirnya aku mendapatkan lawan yang setimpal, bagus. Aku Grimmjow, dan aku pastikan kau mati bersamanya sebentar lagi!" Mata Espada itu mengarah padaku, menegaskan bahwa hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk menghabisiku.

Aku berusaha berdiri dari tanah, tapi selalu berakhir dengan kembali berlutut di lantai. Akhirnya aku menyerah untuk berdiri, aku bersimpuh di tanah dengan tangan merenggut perut, mencegah darah mengalir lebih banyak dari lubang yang diciptakan Espada itu.

"Aku pikir kau sudah melihat bagaimana aku menghabisi temanmu," bisik Gin.

Grimmjow memejamkan mata, seperti sedang menjalin komunikasi dengan temannya yang lain.

"Brengsek! Tapi ku pikir Nnoitra memang pantas untuk mati," jawab Grimmjow yang kembali membuka mata. Tidak ada penyesalan atau kesedihan di matanya, dia justru terlihat senang mendapati temannya sudah dikalahkan Gin.

"Kau akan mati jika tidak melihat dengan baik seranganku!" ancam Grimmjow yang lalu menyerang Gin. Tebasan pedangnya begitu keras dan penuh tenaga, aku merasakan tekanannya yang membuatku seperti terhempas jauh dari pertarungan mereka. Tapi Gin belum mulai sama sekali, dia menarik Shinso dan langsung menahan serangan Grimmjow.

Baku hantam terlihat jelas di mataku, sekalipun aku merasa semakin lemah menahan luka ini, tapi aku tidak bisa memindahkan mataku dari pertarungan mereka. Mereka sama kuat, bahkan luka yang mereka terima dari lawan hampir sama.

"Ha.. ha.. ha.. tidak salah aku mengunjungi tempat ini, akhirnya aku mendapat lawan yang setimpal!" kata Grimmjow seraya meludahkan darah dari mulutnya, menyeringai lebar, mengalahkan seringai milik Gin.

"Aku juga," jawab Gin dengan ada suara riang namun membunuh.

"Banyak bicara!" sahut Espada berambut biru itu dengan tangan menunjuk Gin, segera saja cahaya biru itu muncul lagi, kali ini dalam jumlah sangat besar, Gin menahan serangan mematikan itu hanya dengan mengacungkan Shinso. Grimmjow tidak menyerah begitu saja, dia memperkuat serangannya, hingga besarnya cahaya yang menyerang Gin semakin besar.

"Gin.." desisku cemas. Dia pasti sudah sangat kelelahan, tidak mungkin membiarkannya melawan Grimmjow sendirian setelah ia mengalahkan Espada lain.

"Kamishini no Yari!" gumam Gin cepat.

Aku kembali dikagetkan dengan kehebatan Gin, dalam satu kali serangan dia berhasil membuat Grimmjow terdampar ke reruntuhan bangunan, dan sebuah luka tusukan menghiasi dadanya, dia terbaring seolah tak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk menyerang.

"Tidak semudah itu!" kata Grimmjow yang berusaha bangun.

Serangan lain datang, namun bukan dari Grimmjow, tapi dari arah lain. Cahaya merah dengan tekanan roh yang sama bergerak cepat dan dalam sekejap menghantam Gin yang tidak menyadarinya. Gin terkena serangan itu dan terdengar teriakan tertahan darinya sebelum tubuhnya menyusul Grimmjow yang terkulai tak bertenaga di tanah.

Aku menoleh ke sumber cahaya merah itu, dan makhluk dengan tampilan yang sama dengan Grimmjow berjalan mendekati Grimmjow, tubuh tinggi besarnya menjejak tanah dengan getaran hebat setiap kali dia melangkah. Aku merasakan kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar dari makhluk ini, jauh melebihi Grimmjow.

"Jangan ikut campur dengan pertarunganku, Yammy!" umpat Grimmjow, dia siap menghabisi temannya itu.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu, Grimm." Makhluk bernama Yammy itu menarik tangan Grimmjow dengan paksa, membantunya berdiri.

Gin masih tertelengkup tak bergerak, haorinya terbakar sebagian, dan separuh punggungnya terbakar, menunjukkan kulit yang cokelat dan berasap bekas serangan Yammy. Aku menahan napas, menggeleng cepat untuk meyakinkan diriku kalau Gin tidak akan kalah semudah itu, dia tidak akan membiarkan makhluk-makhluk rendah ini mengalahkannya semudah ini.

Bangun Gin!

Mataku basah, air mata ini akan turun. Kenapa? Kenapa aku menangisinya? Bukankah seharusnya dia bangun dan melawan makhluk yang sudah menginjak-injak harga dirinya. Bukankah dia paling tidak terima jika ada yang meremehkannya?

"Sial! Aku tidak menyangka pedangnya bisa panjang seperti itu," gerutu Grimmjow seraya melangkah mendekati Gin.

"Gin!" pekikku kuat-kuat, berharap suaraku dapat mencapainya.

"Ho! Aku bahkan lupa pada Tikus satu ini!" perhatian Grimmjow beralih padaku, dengan wajah meringis kesakitan seperti itu dia bahkan masih berpikir untuk menghabisiku? Aku memaksa diriku berdiri, bersiap untuk menyerang Espada itu.

"Jangan cemaskan kapten lemah seperti dia, pikirkan dirimu sendiri!"

Grimmjow mengangkat kakinya dan menginjak punggung Gin yang sudah terluka, dia bahkan menekan kakinya hingga terdengar bunyi keretak.

"Gin, bangun! Kau mau aku sebut pecundang? Bangun!" seruku putus asa, dan akhirnya air mata itu menetes. Aku tidak ingin melihat Gin berakhir seperti ini, bangun, ku mohon bangun…

"Sayangnya dia tidak bisa mendengarmu!" sahut Grimmjow yang langsung menendang Gin hingga tubuh itu terpelanting beberapa meter dan tak bergerak.

Air mataku semakin deras mengalir, sesak, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya berakhir seperti ini. Setelah dia membuatku terlihat sangat bodoh setiap kali kami latihan, setelah menertawakan kekuatanku yang tidak pernah bisa melawannya, setelah semua olok-oloknya padaku, sekarang dia menyerah begitu saja?

"GIN! BANGUN, KEPALA PERAK!" Dadaku makin sakit melihat tubuh itu tidak juga bergerak.

"Sepertinya cero ku terlalu kuat!" kata Yammy puas.

Grimmjow makin melebarkan senyum kemenangannya, dia kembali mendekati Gin dan menginjak dada Gin, dia tertawa keras di atas tubuh Gin.

Jangan mati, jangan… Aku tidak ingin kehilangan lagi, aku tidak ingin merasakan kekosongan itu lagi, aku tidak akan mampu menghadapinya, Gin. Jangan buat aku kembali meratapi ketiadaanmu, BANGUN BODOH, KALAHKAN DIA!

Pandanganku kabur karena air mata yang tiada hentinya mengalir.

"Bangun…" rintihku putus asa.

"Bangun, Gin! Bagaimana mungkin kau mengajukan diri menjadi menantu keluarga Kuchiki jika kau lemah seperti ini? Jangan harap aku akan menikah dengan pria lemah sepertimu!" kataku yang merasakan luka itu semakin lebar terbuka, mengirim rasa sakit yang menyayat dan pedih.

Aku menunduk dan berlutut dengan tangan menyandarkan beban tubuhku, aku tidak bisa terus melihat Gin yang masih tidak bergerak, rasanya semakin sesak, dan membuat air mataku semakin banyak menetes.

Bangun… Gin…

"Cih!"

Aku menengadah, melihat dada Gin yang turun naik perlahan, lambat namun pasti.

"Jangan mengancamku dengan kata-kata tak berguna seperti itu, Rukia," cemooh Gin dengan tawa kecilnya. Grimmjow dan Yammy sama terkejutnya denganku, mereka melihat tubuh yang tadinya mereka kira tak mungkin bergerak lagi, malah bersuara.

"Aku tidak akan semudah itu dikalahkan, lagi pula aku tidak akan membiarkan Byakuya menertawakanku karena tidak bisa melindungimu. Bagaimana jika kita bertaruh?"

Gin beranjak bangun, mencengkram pergelangan kaki Grimmjow yang masih menginjak dadanya, dalam sekali hentak dia menjatuhkan Grimmjow dan melompat berdiri secepat kilat.

"Hado No. 63 Raikoho!"

Grimmjow terpelanting dengan serangan cahaya berwarna kuning menyala dari tangan Gin, dan Espada berwajah bengis itu mengerang kesakitan, namun masih bisa berdiri dan melompat mundur dari Gin yang sudah berdiri tegak bersama Shinso di tangannya.

"Bakudo No. 61 Rikujokoro!"

Seketika Grimmjow terperangkap dalam enam cahaya yang menyerangnya, dia tidak bisa bergerak.

Gin menoleh padaku, mengembalikan perhatiannya padaku.

"Jika aku bisa mengalahkan mereka, kau menjadi milikku seutuhnya!" lanjut Gin seraya mengusap darah dari sudut bibirnya, dia menyunggingkan senyumnya padaku. Aku mendapatkan serangan jantung, seolah luka di perutku tidak cukup saja! Aku masih merasakan jantungku berdetak hebat setelah sempat lemah dan hampir berhenti berdentum, semua karena melihat Gin yang mengucapkan kalimat dengan raut wajah seperti itu… tidak terlihat lelucon atau kebohongan, dia menujukan kata-katanya hanya untukku. Dia berhasil menghentikan air mataku yang sedetik tadi masih mengalir untuknya.

"Hatimu hanya untukku, Rukia," ucapnya dalam bahasa bibir, tidak mampu aku dengar, namun kata-katanya sampai pada hatiku, hangatnya sampai menyelubungiku.

"Banyak bicara kalian!" Yammy datang menyerang Gin, dan Gin menghindar dengan mudah. Seolah mendapatkan tenaga baru, Gin bergerak sangat cepat menghindari Espada yang jauh lebih kuat dari Grimmjow itu. Grimmjow masih tak mampu bergerak dari tanah karena serangan kido Gin, dia hanya melihat pertarungan Yammy dan Gin.

Aku berusaha keras menurunkan ritme detak jantungku, karena semua sungguh membuatku tidak tenang. Detak jantung ini, gelenyar dan desir hangat ini justru menyerangku di tengah-tengah pertarungan seperti ini. Sungguh ini bukan waktunya memikirkan hal seperti itu!

Gin menyerang Yammy tanpa ampun, kecepatannya meningkat sepuluh kali lipat dari yang pernah aku lihat sebelumnya, aku bahkan tidak sanggup melihat gerakannya, yang terlihat hanya tubuh Yammy yang perlahan namun pasti mengalami luka tebasan dan dia terus mengerang kesakitan mendapat serangan tak berbelas kasih dari Gin.

Gin seperti ular buas yang menyiksa mangsanya sebelum benar-benar menelannya hidup-hidup, seluruh bagian dari diriku meneriakkan kengerian melihat serangan Gin. Aku terdiam saat melihat Gin berdiri menjulang dengan wajah menyeringai merendahkan Yammy yang mendekati sekarat.

Aku kembali membatu melihat Gin yang menyerang Yammy dengan kido, hingga Espada bertubuh tambun itu terbenam di tanah, tak bergerak dan Gin tidak berhenti sampai di situ, dia melesat kembali dengan Shinso di tangannya, dan menembus dada Yammy.

"Arghh!"

Teriakan kesakitan Yammy sungguh memilukan, dan tubuh besar itu tak lagi bergerak, tekanan rohnya hilang sama sekali, seiring tubuhnya yang melebur bersama debu.

"Berpikirlah seribu kali sebelum menyentuhku, terlebih lagi menyentuh _wanitaku_!"

Aku menekap mulut, kata-kata Gin menggema di telingaku, menabuh jantungku hingga berdentum seperti pendulum yang di hantam ribuan kali. Dia mengucapkan kalimatnya penuh kemarahan, peringatan dan kebencian pada makhluk bernama Espada itu, dan dia berhasil membuat jantungku kembali kehilangan ritme.

"Sekarang giliranmu," Gin beralih pada Grimmjow, dan mata biru laut itu membulat ketakutan, masih dalam perisai kido, dia tidak bisa bergerak untuk menghindari serangan Gin.

"Cukup sampai disini, Shinigami!"

Kami dikejutkan oleh kehadiran seorang Espada lagi, dia bermata hijau emerald, dan tangannya menunjuk Gin, persis gerakan Grimmjow yang hendak menembakkan cero.

"Gin, awas!" pekikku, dan Gin melompat di saat cahaya berwarna hijau itu menghantam tempat ia berdiri sebelumnya. Serangan cero berwarna hijau itu menghancurkan semua benda yang ia terjang, menimbulkan asap dengan kepulan tinggi, membawa debu dan batu kerikil dalam gulungannya.

Espada bermata hijau dengan satu jentikan jarinya menciptakan celah di udara, dan membawa Grimmjow bersamanya, mereka kabur.

Aku terduduk lemah dengan tangan tetap memegangi perut yang tak berhenti mengalirkan darah. Lega, karena akhirnya pertarungan ini selesai, musuh kabur karena telah kalah.

Terdengar derap langkah di belakangku, dan aku melihat beberapa anggota divisi empat datang untuk mengobati anggota timku yang terluka.

Seorang anggota divisi empat menghampiriku, dan tampak bergidik melihat luka di perutku, aku tersenyum lemah untuk menenangkannya, wajahnya tampak polos dan sayu, dia mengucapkan mantra kido dengan sangat pelan dan gugup.

"Ini tidak separah tampaknya," ucapku lagi.

"Anda kehilangan banyak darah, Nona Kuchiki," bisiknya dengan tangan terangkat di atas perutku dan cahaya berwarna kuning samar mengelilingi perutku, membuat darah berhenti mengalir seketika, sekaligus meringankan sakit yang sedari tadi terus berdenyut.

"Kau mengenalku?"

Dia mengangguk, dan seketika itu juga aku menyesali pertanyaanku, tentu saja dia kenal. Karena bagaimanapun aku telah membuat namaku banyak didengar penghuni Soul Society, sejak proses adopsi, hingga apa yang telah aku lakukan pada Kaien, dan pertunanganku dengan Gin.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku.

"Yamada Hanataro," ucapnya malu-malu dan aku mendapati wajahnya bersemu merah saat membalas tatapan mataku.

"Yamada, bagaimana kondisi divisi lain?" dia kembali tersipu saat aku menyebut namanya.

"Se-semua baik, hanya ada beberapa korban luka-luka dan sudah dibawa ke barak divisi empat, be-beberapa kapten sudah melaporkan hasil tugas mereka, dan hingga saat ini tidak ada kabar kapten yang terluka."

Aku tersenyum, pasti hanya Gin yang terluka di antara para kapten.

Tapi syukurlah semua baik-baik saja.

Aku memerhatikan Yamada yang sangat berkonsentrasi menyembuhkan lukaku.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku, Yamada," gumamku sungguh-sungguh.

"Bukan seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku, Ru-ki-a?"

Gin berdiri tegak di dekatku, seperti melihat menara saja! Untungnya dia sadar diri dan perlahan jongok dan menyibakkan rambut dari wajahku yang basah oleh keringat dan darah. Jujur saja, sejenak tadi aku sempat tidak mencemaskannya lagi, malah memikirkan anggotaku.

"Aku tidak akan berterima kasih! Mana ada kapten yang dengan mudah tumbang seperti itu," kataku mengejeknya.

"Tapi kan tetap aku mengalahkan mereka, dan kau harus memenuhi pertaruhan kita!"

"Siapa yang setuju dengan pertaruhan konyolmu itu?" kataku sambil menahan degub jantung yang kembali tak beraturan, mengingat saat ia mengatakan serentetan kalimat yang membuatku kaget tadi.

"Hah.. masih menyangkal pula," keluhnya dalam helaan napas berat."Maaf, Yamada. Tapi tunanganku perlu penanganan khusus dariku," lanjut Gin.

"Eh?"

Gin mendorong bahu Yamada agar ia menjauh dariku, memberi ruang bagi Gin yang kemudian menyelipkan tangan kurusnya di bahu dan bawah lututku, langsung saja dia menggendongku dalam rengkuhan tangannya.

Yamada tampak bengong melihat tingkah Gin yang sudah seenaknya.

"Turunkan aku!" protesku, tapi Gin tidak mendengarkanku, dia malah melangkah dan membiarkanku yang meronta tanpa hasil, karena itu hanya membuat lukaku yang baru saja tertutup kembali sakit.

"Luka mu bisa tambah parah, Rukia," desisnya.

Aku terdiam dan tenang dalam gendongannya, sementara langkahnya mengantar kami ke barak divisi empat. Dia tidak bershunpo, seperti memberi waktu baginya untuk berlama-lama menggendongku. Untungnya lukaku sudah tidak berdarah lagi.

"B-bagaimana dengan lukamu?" ucapku kikuk.

"He~eh?" Gin mengangkat alisnya. "Kau cemas?"

"Tentu saja, kau sampai tidak bergerak seperti itu," gumamku dengan wajah tersembunyi dalam-dalam.

Aku merasakan tatapan Gin yang langsung mengarah padaku, seolah memintaku mengangkat wajah untuk membalas tatapannya.

"Aku hanya menunggu."

"Menunggu?" kataku seraya mendongkkan wajah saat Gin tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Iya, menunggu kau jujur pada perasaanmu sendiri, dan akhirnya aku berhasil."

Aku mengerutkan alis tidak mengerti.

"Rukia… aku tidak bisa meyakinkanmu bahwa perasaanku tulus, bahwa aku sungguh mencintaimu. Bukan lelucon, bukan kebohongan, aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu, ingin kau menjadi istriku, namun kau selalu membantah dan tidak pernah menerimanya, karena itu aku membiarkanmu pergi sendiri dalam misi ini, sekalipun aku cemas hingga tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berlari menghampirimu."

Ada gurat penuh derita di wajah Gin, wajahnya yang tergores di banyak tempat terlihat jauh lebih terluka dari yang seharusnya.

"Kenapa kau membiarkanku?" tanyaku yang belum mendapat alasan mendasar dari tindakannya.

"Karena aku ingin kau yakin, hanya aku yang ada di sisimu, hanya aku yang akan datang menyelamatkanmu, hanya aku yang tidak bisa melihatmu terluka. Saat aku melihatmu terluka, aku seperti ingin menghancurkan seluruh Soul Society dengan Shinso, dan mengutuk keegoisanku karena membiarkanmu bertarung sendirian," tutur Gin lirih.

"Gin…"

Aku menyerah, cukup sudah!

Aku mengangkat tanganku, mengalungkannya di leher Gin dan memeluknya erat, membiarkan diriku menumpahkan air mata yang terputus tadi. Hatiku sedih sekaligus bahagia, aku tidak menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya jika menentang hati sendiri.

"Maafkan aku, maaf…" bisikku di lekuk lehernya, membiarkan luka di perutku kembali menyerang.

Gin berhenti melangkah, tampak kaget dengan reaksiku, dia bahkan tidak bergerak dan membiarkanku terus memeluknya.

"Aku tidak akan menyangkal lagi, tidak akan. Aku percaya kau mencintaiku, dan aku akan menjadi mempelai wanita untukmu," gumamku yang kembali meneteskan air mata.

Aku tidak tau apa yang membuatku sebegini sesak saat menyadari betapa tulusnya perasaan Gin untukku, dia tidak akan mempertaruhkan nyawanya, terlebih nyawaku hanya untuk menertawakanku. Dia memang hadir untuk menyelamatkanku, dia mencintaiku dengan tulus, dan aku tidak akan membuatnya membuktikannya lagi. Bahagia yang aku rasakan sekarang pun menjadi satu-satunya bukti bahwa tidak ada perasaan yang tak terbalas, aku hanya perlu jujur pada diriku sendiri, bahwa sakit yang aku rasakan tadi, takut yang selalu aku rasakan karena Gin, semua hanya bukti bahwa aku mencintainya.

"Rukia, kau membuatku menunggu terlalu lama," ucap Gin penuh kelegaan, dan aku melepaskan pelukanku, namun tanganku masih menggantung di lehernya.

"Salahmu sendiri, siapa suruh suka sekali menjadikanku bahan tertawaan?" balasku dengan bibir mengerucut sebal.

"Wanita egois!" umpatnya, dan dia mendaratkan bibirnya di bibirku, sangat cepat, namun cukup untuk membuat detak jantungku kembali liar.

Dia tersenyum, sangat manis, bukan seringai lagi, dan kali ini matanya mengunci mataku tanpa ampun.

Aku memberanikan diri menegakkan punggung, menarik diriku untuk mendekat pada Gin, dan Gin langsung memiringkan wajahnya, menyambut bibirku dengan kelembutan bibirnya. Kurasakan lengkungan tangan Gin di tubuhku jadi lebih erat, membawaku semakin dalam menciumnya, meluapkan kelegaan dan kebahagiaan yang kami rasakan.

Bahkan kami harus saling terluka seperti ini hanya untuk meyakinkan bahwa kami sesungguhnya telah saling menerima.

Gin menggigit bibir ku, aku yang masih kaku dan tidak mengerti bagaimana menghadapinya hanya mengerang pelan dan sesaat kemudian aku merasakan lidahnya menjilat sisi bibirku, menyapu darah yang mengalir. Entah mengapa aku mengikuti permainan lidahnya, terhanyut sepenuhnya dalam sentuhannya.

Entah mengapa manisan kesemek di bibir Gin terasa begitu nikmat di bibirku, bukankah aku tidak menyukainya? Tapi kelembutan yang aku rasakan sekarang sungguh memabukkan.

Jika tidak ada yang menghentikan kami, aku tidak tau bagaimana jadinya ini.

"Sepertinya kalian baik-baik saja."

Aku menarik diri menjauh dari Gin, merasa kehilangan saat bibir lembut Gin tidak lagi memagut bibirku, namun suara yang barusan menyapaku jauh lebih menakutkan dari pada kehilangan bibir Gin saat ini.

"Kakak?" gumamku dengan mata menunduk malu.

"Kapten Ichimaru, ku kira sudah bukan masalah lagi jika mempersiapkan pernikahan," kata Kakak dengan mata melirikku seram, seperti tidak suka dengan tindakanku yang terlalu terang-terangan tadi.

"Ya, Kapten Kuchiki. Sekarang Rukia menerimaku, seperti yang pernah aku bilang, aku tidak akan pernah salah memilih, termasuk pendamping hidup," sahut Gin dengan cengiran lebar.

"Ya, benar sekali. Ku kira kalian akan ke barak divisi empat?"

"Ya, kami akan kesana," jawab Gin yang kembali melangkah, meninggalkan Kakak yang justru berjalan menuju Bukit Sokyoku.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu pada Kakak tadi?" tanyaku.

Gin kembali tertawa kecil, dan meniupkan udara di rambutku yang jatuh menutupi wajah, kontan aku menyibakkan rambut dari wajahku, karena rambutku justru menghalangi pandanganku.

Jahil sekali sih Kapten divisi tiga ini!

"Ingat saat aku bicara dengan Kapten Kuchiki tepat setelah aku melamarmu?"

"Lalu?" kejarku yang belum mendapatkan poin inti dari ucapannya.

"Awalnya dia menolak lamaranku."

"Benarkah?" mataku membesar tidak percaya bahwa Kakak berada di kubu ku sebelumnya.

Gin mengangguk dan tersenyum puas melihatku yang tampak bodoh.

"Tapi aku yakinkan dia, bahwa aku tidak akan pernah salah memilih, dan kau akan menjadi istriku, aku akan membuatmu jadi milikku. Tidak hanya tubuh, tapi juga hatimu. Aku katakan bahwa aku hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk membuatmu menyadari perasaanmu sendiri."

"Percaya diri sekali kau!" tandasku yang kembali mencibir mendapati sikap egoisnya.

"Itulah aku, dan buktinya kau memang sudah menyerah pada pesonaku, kan?" bisik Gin, dan dia kembali tertawa lebar.

"Dasar!" ku pukul dadanya dan dia malah tertawa makin keras.

Tapi wajahnya berubah suram saat kami memasuki pintu gerbang barak divisi empat.

"Ku kira tidak akan bisa meraihmu lagi saat kau menerima lamaran Kaien, saat aku gagal menahanmu pergi ke perayaan itu-"

"Kau tau Kaien akan melamarku?" selorohku cepat.

"Ya, aku mendengarnya dari Kapten Ukitake, dia bilang Kaien sengaja pulang cepat hari itu, karena mempersiapkan keluarganya yang akan melamarmu. Hari itu aku mati-matian menahanmu, tapi kau sungguh keras kepala, dan aku malah membuatmu menangis…" keluhnya dengan air muka sedih.

Aku menyentuh pipinya, tidak menyangka bahwa pria berwajah licik ini ternyata memiliki hati sebersih warna kulitnya, dan aku harus bangga karena memiliki calon suami sepertinya.

"Hah, setelah aku berjuang akhirnya ku dapatkan juga hati wanita paling keras se-Soul Society ini."

"Apa katamu?"

"Benar, kan? Sudah adik dari Kuchiki Byakuya, punya zanpakuto dengan elemen es, bahkan hatinya sedingin zanpakutonya! Kau berkali-kali menolak pernyataan cintaku. Coba aku tidak bersabar…" tuturnya dengan kepala menggeleng pasrah, terlihat sangat menyebalkan sekali.

"Terus saja sebutkan kejelekanku!" sahutku kesal.

"Uh.. Wanita ini benar-benar membuatku gemas…"

Gin mengadu dahinya dengan dahiku, dan menggelengkan kepala sambil berdesis gemas.

"Sakit…" keluhku, dan dia tertawa lagi, menunjukkan barisan giginya yang putih dan rapi.

Tapi tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu muncul begitu saja dalam benakku.

Ku tatap Gin yang masih tersenyum lebar, dan dia tampak mengerti ada yang ingin aku katakan, hingga berhenti menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Kenapa?"

Aku merasa malu sendiri untuk bertanya, tapi aku merasa harus!

"Umm, sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?" ucapku akhirnya.

"Apakah itu penting?" katanya, mengembalikan pertanyaanku.

"Hanya ingin tau saja," jawabku sambil menyembunyikan wajah.

Gin terdiam, memberikan jeda pada komunikasi kami, membuatku menunggu dalam degub jantung yang tidak menentu.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kau masuk ke akademi Shinigami bersama Abarai. Awalnya ku berpikir tidak akan menyerangmu terang-terangan, tapi kesempatan itu datang. Kau datang bersama Kapten Kuchiki, dan aku berhasil meyakinkan Kapten Yamamoto untuk menempatkanmu di divisiku."

"Jadi kau yang melakukannya?" semburku tidak percaya.

Dia mengangguk dengan santai, dan membetulkan posisiku dalam gendongannya.

"Pantas saja! Tapi coba kau tidak iseng padaku, mungkin aku akan percaya padamu!" sahutku kembali cemberut.

"Aku hanya senang melihat pipimu bersemu, meledekmu adalah kesenangan tersendiri bagiku."

"Dasar kau!" umpatku.

Sepertinya ini tidak akan mudah, sifat jahil Gin tidak benar-benar hilang sekalipun aku mempercayai semua pernyataannya.

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>28. Kisah ini telah berakhir atau baru saja dimulai?<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pesta pernikahan kami berlangsung dua minggu setelah penyerangan besar-besaran itu, dan alam dua hari bangunan di Soul Society sudah diperbaiki seluruhnya. Persiapan pernikahan yang terbilang singkat itu melibatkan seluruh anggota Gotei 13, betapa malunya aku saat Kakak Byakuya terang-terangan meminta restu Kapten Yamamoto, dan kapten berjenggot panjang itu menyetujui permintaan Kakak.

Tidak perlu menyebarkan undangan, karena kupu-kupu neraka menyebarkan kabar pernikahan kami ke seantero Soul Society, ide siapa lagi kalau bukan Gin. Pria berambut perak itu suka sekali membuat sensasi!

Prosesi pernikahan berjalan dengan khidmat, shiromuku pemberian Kakak menjadi gaun pengantinku, dan Gin tampak sangat tampan dengan kimono berwarna hitam, sangat kontras dengan warna rambut dan kulitnya.

Upacara pernikahan, hingga perayaan dan penerimaan tamu sungguh menyita tenaga kami hari itu, hingga kami jatuh terlelap setelah acara selesai, tidak lagi repot-repot melepas baju yang kami gunakan, langsung tertidur di tempat tidur kami, baik aku maupun Gin tidak ribut mengenai malam pertama yang terlewat itu.

"Kita bisa melakukannya kapan saja, kan?" bisiknya saat kami terbangun di pagi hari.

Aku sendiri belum siap dan tidak tau harus melakukan apa jika memang berada di saat-saat seperti itu, bagaimana aku harus menghadapi Gin, aku tidak tau apapun mengenai malam pertama.

Sudah lima hari berlalu dan tidak sedikitpun sikap di antara kami berubah, Gin dan aku tetap menjalankan tugas kami sebagaimana seharusnya di divisi tiga. Kami bahkan masih saja sering berdebat keras gara-gara sikap Gin yang konyol.

"Aku tidak akan membantu menyelesaikan laporan itu, laporanku saja belum selesai!" tandasku seraya menulis lagi di kertasku.

Laporan atas serangan Espada waktu itu belum selesai kami buat, karena persiapan pernikahan yang terlalu ruwet itu.

"Ayolah, Ru-ki-a…" Gin merajuk dan berusaha merayuku untuk menuruti permohonanannya, tapi itu tidak akan mempan, maaf saja!

"Kapten, kalian sudah menikah, masihkah kalian harus ribut seperti ini?" protes Kira yang berada satu ruangan bersama kami, dia juga harus menyelesaikan laporannya dan sepertinya dia akan bernasib sama seperti kami, tidak bisa menyelesaikan laporannya, terganggu dengan adu mulut kami.

"Sepertinya kau harus cepat menikah, Kira. Agar kau bisa mengerti apa yang aku alami sekarang," sahut Gin dengan wajah memelas.

"Apa? Memangnya apa yang kau alami? Seperti aku menyiksamu saja!" kataku bersungut-sungut.

Gin menghela napas berat.

"Apa-apaan itu?" gerutuku tidak terima.

"Aku pulang saja, ah…"

"Hei, selesaikan laporanmu, Gin!" seruku marah.

"Ma~la~s…" senandungnya seraya berjalan meninggalkan ruang administrasi.

Gin pun menghilang dari pandanganku, aku tidak peduli dan melanjutkan pekerjaanku, tidak ingin tingkah Gin justru memperlambat pekerjaanku.

"Kapten memang hanya seperti itu jika ada kau, Kuchiki," dengus Kira, berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Maksudmu aku ini virus?" ucapku tidak terima.

"Bukan, tapi seperti candu untuk kehidupannya yang monoton," lanjut Kira.

Tapi aku tidak meneruskan obrolan kami, karena wajahku langsung seperti terbakar mendapati pernyataan Kira yang terlalu terang-terangan.

.

.

Aku pulang saat matahari sudah terbenam cukup lama, tiga jam lebih lambat dari Gin, namun saat aku sampai di rumah aku tidak mendapati keberadaan Gin, bahkan di kamarpun tidak ada.

Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi yang berada di kamar kami.

Percaya tidak percaya, aku tinggal terpisah dengan rumah keluarga Kuchiki dan menempati rumah yang telah dipilih oleh Gin, rumah bergaya sangat berbeda dari semua rumah di Soul Society, dia bilang rumah ini bergaya barat dengan penataan kamar dan perabot yang berbeda jauh dengan rumah pada umumnya.

Sudah ku bilang Gin aneh, dan ini sisi lain keanehan dalam dirinya.

Aku berendam selama satu jam dengan air hangat, ingin menghapus peluh dan lelah yang melekat karena menyelesaikan laporan yang tiada akhir.

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan jubah handuk sambil mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk kecil, rasanya segar sekali.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Aku mendapati Gin duduk di tempat tidur, membaca sebuah buku di tangannya. Dia mengenakan pakaian tidurnya, siap untuk tidur, memang hari sudah terlalu malam, dan ku kira sudah waktunya tidur.

"Laporanmu sudah selesai?" tanyanya seraya meletakkan buku di meja samping tempat tidur.

"Tinggal sedikit," jawabku seraya bergerak menghampirinya, dan ku kira dia cukup bijak untuk tidak mengangkat topik ini lagi begitu sampai rumah, tapi aku salah besar!

"Baru keramas?"

"Ehm," jawabku sekenanya.

"Sini kubantu," ucapnya yang meraih tanganku.

Dia mundur sedikit dari sisi tempat tidur, dan menuntunku untuk duduk di tempat yang ia duduki tadi, hingga aku duduk tepat di depannya yang duduk bersila. Aku merasa sangat canggung saat ia menyusupkan tangan kurusnya di pinggangku, menarikku untuk lebih mendekat padanya, dan aku menurut saja hingga punggungku bertemu dengan dadanya yang bidang.

Gin meraih handuk dari tanganku, dan mulai mengeringkan rambutku. Aku tertunduk sementara tangannya bergerak perlahan tapi pasti menggosokkan handuk di rambut basahku. Rambutku kusut, tapi ku biarkan Gin melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Jujur saja ini sangat membantu, setidaknya aku tidak perlu menambah beban tanganku yang sudah lelah karena seharian menulis.

"Kau tenang sekali, seperti anak kucing saja," bisiknya tepat di telingaku, membuatku bergidik geli.

"Jangan mulai, Gin," keluhku menegakkan badan untuk mendongakkan kepalaku ke belakang, menatapnya langsung.

Aku kesal dengan tinggi badannya, dalam posisi duduk seperti ini saja aku masih harus menyadari betapa jauhnya beda tinggi badan kami.

Gin meraih wajahku dan menjaga kepalaku tetap pada posisinya.

"Istriku ini sensitif sekali," bisik Gin yang perlahan menempelkan bibirnya di dahiku, seketika panas itu kembali menjalariku.

"Ha! Kau malu!" katanya riang.

"Kau sengaja, kan?" balasku, namun tidak menggerakkan tubuh sama sekali.

"Kerjakan laporanku, ya, Ru-ki-a?" bisiknya dengan suara merdu menggoda, membuatku menelan ludah banyak-banyak, tapi aku tidak akan tertipu.

"Jadi kau mengeringkan rambutku hanya untuk membujukku?"

"Setengahnya benar," jawabnya tetap dengan nada suara yang sama.

"Lalu setengahnya lagi?" kejarku.

"Kau akan tau, tidak lama lagi…" dia menurunkan tangannya dari rahang menuju leherku, membelainya dengan sangat hati-hati, hingga gelenyar itu menyerangku, dan sesuatu yang lain menggumpal di perutku, perasaan apa lagi ini?

Gin menarikku hingga bersandar padanya, dia memiringkan wajahku dan menciumku sambil memijat leherku, memberikan sensasi rileks yang membuat sekujur tubuhku yang tegang kehilangan pertahanan.

Bagaimana ini…

Aku mendorong dada Gin agar ia memberi ruang padaku, membiarkanku menghirup udara yang ku butuhkan.

"Kau mau mengerjaiku lagi?" tudingku langsung, tapi dia tersenyum lembut dan tiba-tiba saja menghempaskan tubuhku di tempat tidur.

"Jika kau tidak mau mengerjakan laporanku, tidak apa. Tapi kau tidak boleh menolak permintaanku malam ini…" bisiknya di telingaku, membiarkan udara hangatnya menggelitikku, dan tubuhku bereaksi diluar dugaanku, aku menggeliat di bawah Gin.

"A-apa p-permintaanmu?" kataku yang tidak kuasa mengendalikan diri terhadap sentuhannya.

"Ber-cin-ta-de-ngan-ku," lafalnya dengan tangan bergerak liar di tubuhku.

Kali ini aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan Gin, karena aku merasakan tubuhku juga menginginkannya.

Aku sadar, sepertinya aku tidak akan melewati hari-hari ataupun malam-malam yang tenang bersama Gin. Hidup bersama Gin berarti penuh kejutan, melewati saat-saat yang tidak terduga, dan dibalik semua sifat jahilnya, aku tau ada kasih sayang yang hanya ia tujukan padaku, dan aku bahagia menjadi satu-satunya wanita yang menyadari hal itu, serta memiliki Gin di sisiku.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisikku di sela-sela kecupannya.

"Aku tau…" jawabnya diiringi tawa kecil, kemudian dia melumat bibirku sepenuhnya, membawaku terhanyut pada setiap sentuhannya.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Huwa, nyaris aja keterusan bikin lemon *kayak bisa aja!-GUBRAKK!*

Ya, selesai sudah, satu lagi karya multi chapku, terima kasih sudah mampir plus mengikuti perkembangan fict ini hingga akhir dan aku hanya bisa berpesan, mampir lagi ya di fict ku yang lain.

**Special thanks for :**

- Semua yang telah bersedia review, terutama Ojou-chan yang telah memotivasiku untuk membuat pair ini sejak aku membuat fict Sebuah Pertukaran Permintaan

- Dani Reykinawa-san, aku juga mendukung kamu untuk membuat fiction *semangat ya^_^*

- Azalea Yukiko yang sudah menjadikanku fave author *nari-nari kegirangan*

- Kusa-san & Kujo-san yang selalu request romancenya kurang *pundung di pojokan karena kurang feel dalam membuat fict*

- Shirayuki nee, Kaito Mizukawa, juga Corvusraven thanks a lot atas dukungannya

- Anda yang telah menjadikan fict2 saya masuk dalam daftar fave

- Yang terakhir kepada para silent reader, karena aku juga kurang lebih sama seperti anda *angkat dua jari-peace*

.

.

Don't forget to REVIEW THIS LAST CHAPTER…. ^_^

Love U Guys

Keep The Spirit On

**-Nakki-**

24-10-2011

.

.

**PS :** Mudah-mudahan aku bisa upload yang pair Grimm Ruki secepatnya *doakan aku ya*


End file.
